


Kizutsuita Kokoro no Sasayaki

by SoraKillua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Roller Coaster, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love/Hate, M/M, Obedience, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Drama, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 82,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKillua/pseuds/SoraKillua
Summary: Married to the classy Hyuuga Hinata and blessed with two beautiful children, Naruto's life was complete. He wished for nothing more than his daily happiness to continue,but when an old flame by the name of Uchiha Sasuke suddenly waltz back into his life, his universe cracks. Torn between being a good husband, father and Sasuke's appeal, Naruto's will is tested. SasuNaruSasu, NaruHina, SasuSaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 42
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author’s Notes:**

**Hello again, everyone, this would be my fourth story here. I’m kinda excited since this is my first drama fic *_*~. It took some planning to put everything in perspective, so I hope you would read knowing the effort lol. Let me warn you, there would be A LOT of emotional rollercoasters! It’d have eight chapters; I will update daily. Finally, I don’t usually like drama, but I couldn’t resist writing it! I do wish you’d enjoy.**

**The title translates to _: A Broken Heart’s Whisper._**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. U_U;**

* * *

_‘You’re such an idiot, Naruto~’_

_The voice whispered softly and lovingly. There was darkness occluding the speaker’s face so Naruto couldn’t make up who was saying those words, he just felt his heart thump loudly, as if the voice was very close to his soul. The person was wearing his old high school uniform, he was sitting on a tree, looking down on Naruto. Stretching his hand, Naruto tried to hold the person’s silhouette but no matter how hard he reached, he couldn’t touch him._

_Dread washed over him as the whole scene was engulfed in darkness, and the image fluttered away to nothingness. As he tried to run after it, vagueness surrounded him._

_Helplessly, Naruto tried to shout for the person to stop, for him to be given another chance but it was to no avail. His voice was smothered by the darkness as if he was shouting into the void._

_Everything was lost._

“Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! WAKE UP!”

Shining, cerulean orbs widened awake at the loud shout, their owner felt his heart race as sweat drained his clothes. Blinking to clear his hazy vision, the one known as Naruto looked to his right. Two set of worried lavender orbs highlighted his wife’s features. Her black brows knotted together in worry, and disheveled black locks stuck to the sides of her face, it was obvious she had just woken up herself. His gorgeous wife, Hyuuga Hinata, was looming over him with concern. Naruto eyed the clock on the nightstand, it read 4:30 AM.

His throat was parched and he felt himself panicking inwardly. Naruto didn’t know what was going on, but terror was overwhelming him.

“Naruto-kun,” Hinata addressed again, putting a hand on his back as he sat upright, “Are you alright? You were trashing in your sleep. What’s wrong? A bad dream?”

Upon her words, the blond realized he’d indeed had a bad dream. Running a hand through his messy golden hair, he comforted with a faint smile, almost assuring himself instead of her. “Yeah… I guess it was a bad dream, but it’s over now, Hinata-chan, don’t worry.”

She got out of the bed and five minutes later, came back with a glass of water. Concern was still in her eyes as she gave it to him. “It must’ve been very terrifying; you didn’t wake up no matter how much I called.”

“…The thing is, I can’t even remember what it was about, everything is hazy.”

With her hand, she wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled. “Then let’s just forget about it. They say bad dreams won’t come true if you don’t talk about them.”

Naruto drank the water then put the glass on the nightstand, before nodding. “You’re right. Go back to sleep, I’ll go wash my face.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, tomorrow’s Boruto’s first day at school, you need your energy.” He showed her his trademark grin and patted her head. 

Hinata gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and returned to bed. Naruto got up and headed to the bathroom, he was still feeling restless from the inside but didn’t show it to her. As he closed the bathroom door, he splashed water on his face trying to cool down. What was that dream? Why did it scare him so much? And why did he dream of _that_ _person_? He didn’t find answers no matter how much he thought about it. His tan hands shook, Naruto fisted them and ignored his confused emotions.

Deciding to forget about everything like Hinata had said, he turned the bathroom’s lights off and returned to their bed. Slowly he laid next to his wife and tried to get some sleep, after all, he had work the next day.

Few hours later, the blond was getting into his suit for work, a yawn escaped his mouth as he fixed his tie. Getting downstairs, he saw his wife and two children in the kitchen. A grin showed on his face as he took his usual seat at the head of the table. To his right sat Hinata, her black hair was braided into one long braid with a butterfly clip at the end. As she put the dishes on the table, it swayed with her movement, making Naruto mesmerized at its silkiness.

Hinata smiled at him, causing her lilac orbs to twinkle. Naruto always loved her eyes, they were serene to look at, similar to a tranquil stream. Looking at his two children, he sighed. Unfortunately, none inherited his wife’s gorgeous eyes, his blue ones dominated.

Naruto had two children, the first born was a boy, they’d named him Boruto and next came their little princess, Himawari. Both had his tan skin and whiskered cheeks, Naruto realized that those whiskers ran in his line of the family. Boruto had golden hair just like him, however, Himawari took her mother’s black color with a blue tinge to it. Naruto’s eyes turned to hearts as he looked at his daughter, Himawari was his little angle, whatever she did she looked cute, just seeing her eat brought joy to his life. On the other side, his son was always glaring at him, Naruto thought that it was because he was becoming rebellious.

Boruto had turned seven and was starting elementary school, this was supposed to be his first day. Naruto looked at his blond son and asked with a cherry tone. “Boruto, today’s your first day, are you ready for school?”

A scowl was given to him as the child munched at his rice. “Of course, I am! _Otou-san_ , don’t treat me like a kid anymore!”

Naruto didn’t know how he’d treated him like a kid, but he grinned and ruffled his son’s spiky locks. “You’ll always be a kid to me. Just so you know, your Okaa-san will be taking you today, if there’s anything –”

“It’s fine. Okaa-san doesn’t need to come!” Boruto stressed, not liking how his family was still acting like he couldn’t go to school by himself.

“Sweetheart,” Hinata spoke kindly to her son. “It’s custom that parents attend their children’s first day, it’s not that we want to treat you as a kid, but don’t you want to take pictures with Himawari and I?”

“If it’s parents, then Otou-san should be included, right? What’s the point of just you and Himawari attending?”

“Then if all of us attend, you’d have no problems?” Naruto asked with a beam.

Hinata looked with concerned eyes at her husband. “Naruto-kun, you can’t, you have a presentation today.”

“I think it would be alright if I’m late for half an hour.”

Boruto’s dark blue orbs shone brightly, he was glad but tried not to show it. Acting strong, he smugly looked at his father. “F-Fine, if you want to come, I will allow you to!”

“Onii-chan, you’re not being honest.” The girl to his left spoke, giggling to herself.

“S-Shut up, Himawari!”

Hinata chuckled at her children. “Alright, you two, quiet down now. Himawari, if you’re done, let’s go get changed, we don’t want Papa to wait for us.”

The girl nodded and jumped from her seat, waving to her father bye, bye. She went to her room to change, Naruto squealed at her cuteness and continue having breakfast.

* * *

By the time Naruto made it to his office, it was past his presentation time. He was scolded by his boss for missing such an important meeting and his paycheck was deduced. Naruto sighed in his desk, he looked at the picture of his smiling wife and two children and cried inwardly. As it is, he was already having a hard time making ends meet, and now that his paycheck was reduced, he knew that he must take more overtime.

“Naruto, you look drained, what’s wrong?”

The concerned voice of one Nara Shikamaru floated to his eardrums. He was his coworker and friend, having the desk to his right. Shikamaru was associated with him since he entered the company, they both enrolled at different times, but somehow ended up in the same position. Shikamaru had dark brown hair that he tied in a high ponytail and black orbs. He was known as the lazy genius, he could pull off a lot of projects in less time than anticipated, but he would always lose his drive at the last minute; that’ why he didn’t advance to become a director. Naruto always thought it was a shame, Shikamaru had intelligence, good tactics and a level head on his shoulders, he just lacked the motivation to advance.

“My paycheck was deducted again.” Naruto but cried.

“Ouch, what did you do?”

“I missed the presentation this morning.”

Shikamaru typed something on the computer in front of him and questioned. “That’s not like you, you overslept or something?”

“No, today was Boruto’s first day in school, he wanted all of us to be there.”

“Hmm, being a father is tough.”

Suddenly Naruto remembered something and quickly, he flipped his phone open. As if revived from death, his energy returned when he looked at the pictures he snapped of his family. Shikamaru felt the sudden shift and wanted to move away before he was forced to see the family happiness, however, Naruto was faster.

“Look, look, Shikamaru, isn’t he _cute_? His school has gakuran, I couldn’t stop taking pictures!”

The brunet haired male rolled his eyes at the silly father and nodded. “Yes, yes, very cute, you have a nice family.”

“Don’t I~? That’s why I don’t mind getting scolded –”

“But how will you provide for this nice family if your paycheck suffers like this?” His companion rained on his parade. “Just be careful next time, if you want to ditch or have an important occasion, tell the director beforehand so you won’t get into trouble.”

Naruto wanted to object that this wasn’t something planned, but let it go. He felt a glare come his way from their boss, gulping, he quickly returned to his work, there was no need for his paycheck to reduce any further. Time passed quickly as their lunch break started, Naruto headed to the cafeteria with Shikamaru. They sat on a table and the blond took out his lunch box, drooling at the cute design, he offered some to his friend.

“Here, Shikamaru, you can have a bite, don’t always eat bread.”

“What did Hinata-san make for you today?”

“Chicken Teriyaki!”

The pleasantly decorated bento was shown to him, Shikamaru helped himself to one of the slices. His face brightened when he ate. “You really have an amazing wife.”

Naruto smugly grinned and started eating. The two of them continued their lunch in peace, then suddenly a ruckus was heard from their right. They saw Karen, the head of their Design Department, squeal with her employees and make a scene. Naruto wasn’t interested in their clatter, but the more he heard, the more his interest was piqued. In the end, his curiosity took the better of him, he nudged his companion and questioned.

“Hey, Shika-chan, what’s all that about?”

Shikamaru scowled at the nickname and answered. “Don’t call me that. And apparently, a new hot guy was appointed to their department. It was a week ago, didn’t you know?”

“Hmm… I’m not really in contact with Design, besides, I don’t have friends there and I rarely encounter them.”

“Well, we work in different floors so no wonder.”

The blond looked at the redhead woman, she was squealing so hard that her words were incoherent and scowled. “Wait, wasn’t Karen-san the head of the department? Why is she acting like it’s her first time hearing about this?”

“She had a leave of sickness when he was transferred, her secretary was the one who finalized everything. I think it’s her first time seeing him now,” The sound of Karen’s shrieks reached their ears again, this time hearts danced all around her. Shikamaru’s face paled as he continued. “Yep, she’s probably going to sexually harass him.”

Naruto sweat-dropped at his words, Karen was known throughout the company for her love for good looks. The Design Department usually had talented people, but most of the guys under her weren’t fortunate in appearance; maybe that’s why she was extra sensitive to good looks. Karen was a pioneer in her profession, yet her proficient personality would flip the minute she saw someone she fancied, she’d throw everything and act like a mad yandere in love. It had led to a lot of unacceptable situations. There was a time one guy filed a lawsuit against her for harassing him, it was a huge deal in their company. Naruto was amazed that she wasn’t fired even after all that.

“It’s because she’s _really_ good at her job.” Shikamaru answered his unspoken question.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Your face did, you were wondering why she’s not fired even after acting like a lunatic, right?”

The blond shuddered at Shikamaru’s ability to read him. “You… you really scare me at times.”

“You remember the kindergarten project we were in charge of?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah?”

“The design was done by her.” Shikamaru added when Naruto’s eyes widened. “Her talent is _scary_.”

The kindergarten’s layout was very well done, the designs were on point and the schemes were flawless. When Naruto was looking through those proposals, he could picture the children playing and having fun, he saw the gentle atmosphere behind it. Still as he looked at Karen, he couldn’t believe she was able to pull off something like that.

“Guess you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

Shikamaru looked at his watch and stood up. “Let’s go, Naruto, it’s time to get back to work.”

Naruto nodded, quickly stuffing the rest of his bento in his mouth, then ran behind his friend. Shikamaru walked in front him, the blond was just about to exit the cafeteria when his eyes glanced at the table of the Design Department one last time. He saw a lot of females hovering over a single person, thinking how lucky that guy was, Naruto felt his heart stop and shudder.

As one of the females blocking his vision moved, a face he knew very well looked at him. It lasted for a mere second, but the feeling of dread filled Naruto’s heart, and his body froze.

For those piercing midnight orbs were deeply engraved in his memory.

* * *

The rest of the day, Naruto couldn’t even think right let alone work. His heart was loudly thumping in his chest, he couldn’t concentrate. When clock hit four and he needed to leave to his house, he couldn’t do it. sitting in the office, his mind tried to organize his scattered thoughts. Was that _him_? Did he really see _him_? It’d been such a long time, maybe he saw wrong and that person was just a lookalike. His head quickly refuted that notion, even if millions of years were to pass, there was no way he’d mistake him.

Then if he was right… what was _he_ doing here!?

Naruto remembered the dark gaze and his brain overheated again, he scratched his head furiously. He could never forget those eyes, no matter how hard he tried to. Did _he_ come to this company knowing Naruto worked here? But how could that happen? Naruto was certain such a coincidence was impossible. This wasn’t a TV series, this was his life, coincidences like meeting your ex don’t usually happen. Or maybe, _he_ wanted to be in Naruto’s life once more, but _why_? The one who’d left was –

Naruto halted his thoughts and took a deep breath. He tried to calm down and stop digging into his painful past. Looking around him, a few people were still present, he was sure all of them had overtime. He viewed the clock and decided to return home, this wasn’t the time to contemplate the past; he should get home and see how his son’s first day had gone. Naruto felt the desire to see his wife and eat her delicious cooking well up inside of him. Why then… were his feet taking him to the Design Department?

The blond unconsciously wandered there, Naruto stopped himself when he realized and turned around. Smacking his head on the wall, he sighed out loud. Even if he tried to deny it, he simply couldn’t. His body was more honest than he was. He needed to confirm this. He needed to relax the feeling of dread in his heart.

“Oh, Naruto-san, what brought you here?”

The blond was startled at first, he turned around and relaxed when he saw the black haired man. It was none other than Yamanaka Sai, a member of the Design Department. The eerily pale male walked to him and Naruto flashed a professional smile.

“I think I took a wrong turn, ha, ha, ha, you know how exhausting work is.”

Sai gave him a smile that rubbed Naruto in all the wrong places, he could never understand the short haired man. Sai had entered the company the same time Shikamaru did, even though their personalities were different, they got along pretty well. He was the reason his burnet friend had so many information about the department. Naruto had sufficient occasions where he met with Sai, but he just never really warmed up to him. Sai was awfully nice but sometimes his true personality – having a badmouth – would surface when drunk. Yet that wasn’t the reason, Naruto presumed that they just had different wavelengths.

“Then you must have taken _a lot_ of turns to get here.”

Naruto winced at the insinuation. He was never one to beat around the bush, so he came right out and asked. “What do you mean, Sai?”

Sai held his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. “Oya, oya, Naruto-san, I meant nothing, don’t take my words too seriously.”

Turning to leave, Naruto started walking, deciding that it was better to call it a day. “Never mind, I’m going home, catch you later.”

“Later, Naruto-san~”

The melodious tone of Sai made him shiver. Naruto shook his head and decided to leave everything as it is. Right now, he needed to get back home and meet his family.

* * *

For the upcoming week, Naruto couldn’t stop himself from wanting to know the identity of the person who was newly appointed. He didn’t want to ask Shikamaru because the brunet was extremely perceptive, he would end up realizing Naruto’s true intentions. At the same time, Naruto couldn’t waltz into the Design Department and ask about their new member. For the love of him, he didn’t want to run into Sai another time. The blue eyed man was tormented. He wasn’t someone who strategized well, when he was a kid, the one who always did the plotting was _him_.

Shaking his head, Naruto caught himself when he realized where his thoughts had stopped. The sound of the director calling his name reached his ears, Naruto quickly went to his office. To his surprise, he was called to go to the Design Department. The one asking for him precisely was the head director herself, Karen. The blond asked his director for the reason; he said they needed to review the plan of the upcoming project with him.

Naruto worked in the Planning Department, they were responsible for obtaining new projects, putting on initial plans then providing each department with the amount of work needed to be done. There were some projects that came from other departments as well, but his department controlled about seventy percent of the projects. However, he was always in charge of the Sales Department while Shikamaru was reasonable for Design. Why they asked for him this time, he had no idea.

Before Naruto went to the designed place, he passed Shikamaru and whispered.

“Shika-chan, did you fight with the people in Design or something?”

The burnet frowned and shrugged. “We had a little misunderstanding last time, they refused the plan I proposed for them, that’s all.”

Then it all made sense, the head of Design was probably sulking, asking for someone else besides Shikamaru to show her dissatisfaction. Naruto rolled his eyes at their director, he shouldn’t have agreed to their whims, he should have insisted that Shikamaru continue being in charge of his work until the end. Yet, this was the type of boss they had, he cared more about getting the work done than maintaining the dignity of his workers. The blond sighed, said sorry to his colleague and took the elevator to the third floor.

The minute Naruto was there, all eyes were on him. He gulped as he made his way to the director’s office. He’d heard rumors that the majority of employees in Design were females, looking around him, those rumors proved to be true. The women poring holes into his head were gorgeous to say the least, but Naruto stood his ground. He turned away from the temptation and reminded himself of his stunning wife. Hinata won’t lose to any woman here.

The blue eyed man reached the office of the director, he introduced himself to the secretary and was allowed entrance. An hour later, he exited absolutely drained. Dealing with Karen was exhausting! He didn’t know how Shikamaru had managed it, she seemed easygoing when she saw him, already complementing his good looks, but when they began discussing work, her personality did one eighty. Karen was _very_ critical and argued on every point. If Naruto hadn’t stopped her, he was sure she’d change his plan to fit her and her personnel.

As Naruto was about to leave the office, he quickly returned and stood in front of the secretary. Fidgeting a little, he made up his mind, believing he won’t have a better chance than this. Leaning forward, he started softly.

“Um… I heard there was a new person appointed here,”

The short haired woman nodded to him. “Yes?”

“Is… by any chance, is his name –”

Her eyes turned to hearts suddenly and a huge smile broke on her face as she waved her hands, asking someone to come over. Naruto heard calm footsteps inch closer to him, he felt his body shiver as the secretary called.

“Oh, Sasuke-kun, Uzumaki-san was just asking about you!”

_Sasuke…_

_She just said Sasuke_ …!

His ears clamped shut after her little declaration, and the name echoed inside. Naruto’s mind stopped functioning, but his body turned. Ever so slowly, as if playing the lead in a movie, he spun around. The blond came face to face with the object of his wonder, _Uchiha Sasuke_. His eyes couldn’t see right; it was all too blurry. Actually… he didn’t even feel anything around him. The tips of his fingers were icy cold, his breathing hitched in his throat, and his head got dizzy. The next thing he knew, the person in front of him was grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the eyes of the females in the office.

Naruto didn’t register anything, but he felt warm tears trek down his cheeks. He was amazed at his own self, why was he crying? There was absolutely no reason for those tears. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop his eyes from watering. By the time he’d calmed down, he realized they were inside a small room, he was sitting on the sole chair inside while Sasuke stood by the door, his hands crossed over his chest and a blank expression on his face. There was a wet handkerchief in Naruto’s hands, his blue orbs blinked. When did Sasuke hand him the handkerchief? Naruto didn’t know.

As his tears finally dried down, Naruto looked at the man standing three feet from him. Sasuke had grown taller, had more built, and his hair was as dark as it used to be but longer – fringed in the middle to two bangs falling on either sides of his face, the ends stood like a chicken’s butt. Naruto found himself smiling at the familiar details. Sasuke was wearing a fit navy-blue suit, the last time Naruto saw him wearing one was in their high school entrance ceremony. But aside from that joyful occasion, this was his first time seeing an adult Sasuke in one, _he looked wonderful_.

Naruto found himself checking the man out until he made sure the one before him was indeed Uchiha Sasuke. Thinking it was alright for his voice to work now, Naruto said in a whisper.

“Sasu… _Sasuke_ ,” The name was so foreign to his lips, he’d spent a lot of time trying to forget it, never thinking he’d be able to utter it once more, yet here he was, training his tongue again to call it. “…I didn’t know you were back in town.”

Sasuke stood there silently. There were a lot of emotions and unspoken words between them that choosing the right thing to say was difficult. The black eyed man looked at Naruto with mysterious eyes, there were a lot of sentiments inside but he couldn’t decipher them. Finally, Sasuke chose to give him a tiny smile and said.

“It’s been a while, Naruto.”

Hearing Sasuke’s deep tone made Naruto’s his heart throb, his ears committed to memory that tone, again without his permission, it was engraved in his heart. The blond offered a soft smile of his own. “Yes, it has. You’re working here now?”

“I was just transferred from the main branch,” Sasuke’s eyes turned sideways at this, “I didn’t know you were working here.”

Naruto bit the insides of his gums, of course Sasuke didn’t know, if he did, he wouldn’t have made the mistake of getting caught by him. However, Naruto suppressed those words before they left his mouth and stood up. With a strained voice, he commented.

“I guess we will be working together from now on.”

“Hn.”

As their eyes met, it felt too much, the years of pain flooded to Naruto’s head again. The blond felt the sides of his eyes burn again, still before he could cry yet again like a little kid, he extended his right hand.

“Nice to work with you, Sasuke.”

The black haired man looked at the tan hand then clasped it without a second thought. He felt an unfamiliar coldness engulf his pale one, Sasuke allowed Naruto to squeeze his hand, before letting go, stifling the feeling of loss that followed.

“…Yeah.”

The first to exit the tiny room – which Naruto identified as the supply closet now – was Sasuke, he was about to return to his floor when Naruto’s hand stopped him. There was a look of desperation that vanished the minute Sasuke’s eyes met his, Naruto let go of the hand and shook his head.

“I… it’s nothing… sorry…”

“Then, I’ll be leaving –”

“No, wait! I wanted to ask if you would have dinner with me tonight?” The blond found himself saying without thinking, with panic throwing him off his pace.

There was a pause in which Sasuke thought about his invitation, just when the blond thought he would be rejected, the black haired Uchiha nodded.

“I finish around four, let’s have a belated lunch.”

Naruto’s eyes sparkled and he nodded. “Belated lunch it is!”

Sasuke nodded to him and walked away, out of his viewfinder. Naruto felt his heart race, his hands trembled, he could still feel the warmth of Sasuke’s hand, the smell of his strong perfume was still in the air. Naruto brought his hand to his mouth and softly kissed it. His mind was hooked again alongside his heart. The chains he had neglected and ignored shone brightly and yanked him back to his own tragedy.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned and smacked Naruto on the back. “Naruto, why so tense?”

They were currently standing in front of their company’s entrance, their work day had ended, Shikamaru was on his way to his car when he noticed the blond standing with a troubled look on his face.

The blond smiled nervously. “Nothing, I’m waiting for someone.”

“Hmm… I didn’t think you had friends besides me in here.”

Rolling his eyes, Naruto refuted. “Don’t flatter yourself, I have a lot of friends here!”

“Oh well, it’s not like it matters,” Another yawn escaped Shikamaru’s lips and he waved his friend goodbye. “Enjoy yourself, I’m going home to sleep.”

Naruto sheepishly waved bye. Not fifteen minutes later, the blond was joined by none other than Sasuke. Even though Naruto had seen the raven haired man three hours ago, he felt he missed him. Waving the dangerous thoughts away, Naruto welcomed.

“Nice work today, so where do you want to go? Are you driving or should we take my car?”

“Let’s ride mine.” Sasuke answered coolly.

“Then I have a restaurant that you’d like –”

“Don’t tell me, it’s a ramen place.” Sasuke interrupted with a small smirk.

Naruto grinned, glowing from head to toe. “You know it~ This place has the best ramen in the prefecture!”

“I thought that title went to Ichiraku’s?”

Upon recalling the old ramen place they usually frequented, Naruto felt his eyes grow softer. “Yeah, nothing tops Ichiraku’s, but this place isn’t bad.”

“Well, let’s try it out then.”

Naruto was amazed at Sasuke’s car, it was undoubtedly expensive and very comfortable. He wondered how much people in Design made for his friend to be able to afford such a lovely ride, however, he didn’t think it was appropriate to pry on the other’s salary so early on. The ride to the ramen shop wasn’t long, their company was in the business district, there were a lot of restaurants in the vicinity, Naruto was a little tempted to try a new place with Sasuke, yet he really wanted the Uchiha to taste that ramen.

They entered and Naruto ordered for both of them, twenty minutes later, the hot, steamy dishes were presented to them. Naruto asked for two beers as well, Sasuke corrected that order; choosing water for himself since he was driving. Naruto objected, stating that one bear won’t affect his driving much. In the end, the black eyed man caved.

“So, what do you think? Do you like it?” The blond asked after they started dining.

Sasuke nodded at him. “Yes.”

“I’m glad!” Bearing his teeth, he beamed. “Eat some more!”

“Hn.”

There was a continuous peep in Naruto’s side, he looked at his phone and a message from Hinata telling him to take care showed. He’d told her beforehand that he won’t make it for lunch, saying he’s eating out with a friend for her not to worry. Naruto smiled softly and typed a reply to his wife, then continued eating.

“Who’s that? Your wife?” Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Naruto felt a little troubled by Sasuke’s question, but didn’t show it. He didn’t want to hide it, but at the same time he didn’t know how to say it. At the end of the day, he decided to tell Sasuke the truth. Finding no real reason to hide the existence of his family from him. He nodded with a smile, before answering.

“Yes, I told her not to wait for me for lunch. How about you, Sasuke, isn’t there someone you want to tell?”

Sasuke took a sip from the beer and replied. “I already did.”

Naruto didn’t expect his heart to react, but unfortunately it did. He felt a little sting in his chest at Sasuke’s answer, as if he pricked his finger with a needle. The blond looked at Sasuke’s hands and there was no wedding ring, he guessed that Sasuke realized his relationship status from his ring. Then if Sasuke wasn’t married, did that mean had a girlfriend?

Naruto soon questioned. “…Your girlfriend?”

Sasuke looked at him in the eye, then answered delicately. “Yes, we are currently living together. How about you, how long have you been married?”

Another sting pierced his chest, Naruto maintained a neutral expression as he answered. “Hmm… eight years now, we have two kids, a boy, Boruto, he’s seven and a girl, her name’s Himawari, she’s five. Do you have any children, Sasuke?”

The black haired male shook his head. “No, we didn’t want children, she’s always busy with her hospital work and so am I. It just didn’t feel right to bring a child into that environment.”

Hearing about Sasuke’s situation made a part of him sad but glad. Naruto again, ignored his inner selfish emotions as he asked. “Hospital? Is she a doctor?”

“Yes. She’s a physician.”

“Next time, come visit me at home and bring your girlfriend, too.”

Sasuke looked at him sideways and remained quiet. Naruto didn’t press the issue either and continued eating. Even though they simply updated each other about what was happening in the other’s lives, Naruto felt dissatisfied. By the time they were done, it was already evening. Sasuke dropped Naruto off near his car and bid him farewell.

Naruto watched the fancy car move away from him and entered his car, he had just met Sasuke and dined with him, but he felt smothered from the inside. A call from Hinata came, he was about to answer but chose to mute his phone and drive back in silence, somehow he wasn’t in the mood to speak.

* * *

“Okaa-san, when is Neji-Oji-chan coming?” Himawari tugged at her mother’s skirt as she asked.

Hinata ruffled her daughter’s short locks and smiled. “He should be here by now, maybe something made him run late.”

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Himawari’s little face brightened as she ran towards the front entrance, shouting that she was coming to open the door. As Hinata stayed in the kitchen, preparing the cake her children had asked, she heard the voice of her cousin join her daughter’s. Not a minute later, Neji walked into the kitchen holding Himawari. The girl was comfortably sitting on his arm, giggling to herself.

Hinata cleaned her hands on her apron and smiled at him. “Neji, good afternoon, how are you?”

The man had eyes matching hers, with a slightly darker violet tinge in his irises. He had dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black, which he tied high in a ponytail. His complexion was light pink, but darker than her skin tone. Hinata presumed the reason was her always being indoors, while her active cousin was always roaming around outside. Hyuuga Neji was her cousin from her father’s side, since she was young, he was always with her, protecting and guiding her. Neji was intelligent and efficient, her father had high hopes on him – since he didn’t have male children, he considered Neji his son. There were times when she got jealous of the close relationship her father had with Neji, but that childish jealousy was buried the minute he introduced her to Naruto.

It’d happened when she was still a freshman in college, Naruto and Neji were classmates in high school. Even though Naruto was close to Neji, she never met the blond until they were in college. Neji was her cupid, he did everything he could to set them up together and, looking at the sweet home they’d built, he succeeded perfectly.

“Good, Hinata-chan,” Neji replied to her greeting with a merry tone. “How about you? How’s everything?”

“As you can see, normal old routine, nothing’s new.”

Neji smiled as he sat on one of the kitchen’s chairs, putting the pouting Himawari down. “Sometimes the best thing is the routine, so is Naruto home?”

The black haired beauty nodded. “He’s resting upstairs, he said to wake up him when you arrive.”

“No fair!” The two of them were jolted from their conversation by Himawari’s objection. “I’ve been waiting for Oji-chan to come since morning, why does Daddy get to be with him now!?”

Her tiny hands held tightly to Neji’s clothes, fuming cutely. The lilac eyed man ruffled her soft hair and kissed her head. “Then by the order of Himawari Hime, I’d accompany you today, when you get bored of me, I will go to your father, how about that?”

Himawari’s face lit up and she nodded, her blue orbs shining excitedly at him. “Oji-chan you wait here; I’m going to bring my toys so we can play!”

Hinata smiled at the warm scene. “Thanks, Neji, she really loves spending time with you.”

“Me too.” He nodded, looking at the place Himawari had disappeared to fondly.

“I’m worried she might want to marry you when she grows up.” Jokingly, the black haired woman chuckled.

Neji’s eyes grew softer and he answered. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Now before she gets back, tell me, what’s this about Naruto not feeling good these days?”

Hinata sat down opposite him and sighed. “I don’t know what’s wrong, he doesn’t tell me anything. You know how he always closes up when there’s something bothering him. His attitude didn’t change, he’s still caring about me and the children, but it feels like he’s depressed. I thought he might talk to you, after all you two were friend before I came into the picture.”

Neji hummed to his cousin and reassured. “Don’t worry, Hinata-chan, it’s probably nothing. Naruto sometimes overthinks silly things and worries everyone around him. Undoubtedly he’s stressing about work.”

“I hope so.”

Their conversation was interrupted again when Himawari showed up with a box full with toys, Neji smiled and headed to the living room to play with her. He greeted his nephew when he saw him watching some cartoon on TV. Boruto’s reaction to Neji’s presence wasn’t as excited as Himawari, but Neji still felt welcomed. Spending time with the two, night fell soon. By the time Neji came to it, he was drinking evening tea with the cake Hinata had baked. The two children were munching beside him happily.

“Oh, Neji, when did you get here?” The sound of Naruto coming into the kitchen pulled the four’s attention.

Himawari held her dish and ran to her father. “Daddy, Daddy, here, have some, Mama made us strawberry shortcake~!”

Naruto accepted the cake given to him and ruffled her hair. “Delicious, thank you, princess.”

She grinned and went back to her seat, Naruto toeing.

“When I got here, you were sleeping,” Neji answered his previous question.

“You should have woken me up.”

“No worries, I enjoyed the company.”

The blond nodded, he grabbed himself a slice and asked Neji to accompany him to his study. When Himawari wanted to go with them, Hinata stopped her and told her that they needed to work now. Boruto watched the whole thing in silence, eyeing his mother and father.

Naruto sat opposite Neji in the armchair, before gulping the slice down in one bite. “Neji, there’s something I needed to tell you.”

“I’m hearing you.” The brunet was all ears.

Naruto’s eyes got serious and he whispered. “ _Sasuke_ … he’s back.”

Lilac orbs widened slightly and the Hyuuga put the cake he was eating down. In a second he organized his scattered thoughts, then probed the most important question.

“Are you okay, Naruto?”

“I… I don’t know. To tell you the truth, I’m still trying to digest it. I never thought I’d see him again in this life… you know how hard it was for me back then, I forced myself to give up on it entirely. Then he comes back, like nothing had ever happened… I don’t know what to do.”

Neji’s face showed a sorry expression. He understood Naruto perfectly well, after all, he was beside him picking up the piece Sasuke had left. Naruto was in a really dark place, getting out was close to a miracle.

“Tell me everything.”

As if wanting to remove the weight on his heart, Naruto spelled everything he’d experienced with Sasuke. How they’ve met, their outing and the bitterness of realizing Sasuke was leading a healthy life. When he was done, Neji crossed his legs and commented.

“It sound like a compete coincidence that you’ve met, Naruto.”

“I know… I can’t get mad because of that, but –”

“No, if I was in your shoes, the first thing I’d do was punch his guts. He deserves a good beating; you have every right to be mad.” Naruto only gave him a soft smile; they both knew he would never hurt Sasuke. Rolling his eyes, Neji asked another important question. “Then… do you still love him?”

The blond laid back in the armchair and closed his eyes, he spoke the words in a whisper. “…I never stopped.”

Neji bit his lips, feeling perplexed about Naruto’s feelings. “Then what about Hinata and your kids? Are you going to leave them for him?”

Naruto jolted upwards at those words, he exclaimed strongly. “You know I would never do that! I might love Sasuke, but I love my wife and kids more! Leaving them is out of the question.”

A serene smile crossed Neji’s face, he relaxed his heart and soothed. “Then there’s nothing for you to feel troubled about. If you’re not going to act on your emotions, then just pretend they don’t exist. You led a happy life so far, your wife and kids love you and you have the perfect family. I know how much you wanted that. Sasuke-kun was the one who left you and deiced this fate. Even if he’s back now, that shouldn’t change anything in your reality. Don’t allow him to shake you again, Naruto, remember how hurt you were when he’d left.”

The image of his young self, crying and begging Sasuke to come back, flashed in his head. Naruto shivered when it returned to haunt him. Neji’s words were just, it was the sound of reason, Sasuke had hurt him deeply. Naruto never knew what he did wrong or the reason for Sasuke’s abrupt disappearance. Regrettably, he never even achieved a proper closure. But…

“I know that your words are true, but my heart is… I’m so lost, Neji.”

The Hyuuga picked up his cake and started eating. “I understand your feelings, Naruto. You’re in a tough situation, however, never forget that in this world there are things more important that your heart. You have responsibilities to uphold, your kids are relying on you to give them a proper home. Your wife loves you and works hard to give you a comfortable environment. You achieved a lot in these past eight years, don’t ruin it.”

Naruto slapped himself on the cheeks and nodded. “You’re right, it’s pointless to think about this! Sasuke and I we _are_ done. He has his own life and I have mine now. There’s no need for us to interact again.”

“Yes, keep your distance.”

Naruto grinned, feeling a little bit better after he spewed all of his insecurities to Neji. “You’re really one good friend~”

“Anytime, Naruto.”

Neji gave him a tender smile, and with that they returned to the kitchen where Himawari hugged the hell out of her uncle.

* * *

Naruto tried his best to refuse but his boss was adamant about it. He even went as far as to tell Naruto that if he didn’t want to work this project, he could hand in his resignation. The blond really disliked his boss, but right then, he wanted to _kill_ him! Apparently, Karen liked Naruto more than he’d thought she did. The redhead had asked for him to be responsible for the project by name. Naruto first refused because he was minding Shikamaru’s pride, but as he learnt that Sasuke would be teamed with him to complete the project, his refusal intensified. 

How could he keep a distance from Sasuke if they were working on the same project?

As Naruto walked back to his desk, feeling perplexed on the inside, he saw Shikamaru holding a cup of hot coffee for him. His blue orbs teared a little, he sat down and took the coffee.

“You shouldn’t mind me; I don’t really care.” The brunet genus spoke, already reading Naruto. “I got sick of Design and their nagging, it’d be a breather to deal with a different department for once.”

Naruto sighed with a tiny smile. “Even if you feel that way, it’s not right that they get what they want. The director is too lenient; he should hold us at higher value.”

“It’s not that he’s lenient, Naruto, he just doesn’t want arguments with other departments. So he always chooses the easy way out. In a way, I understand his mindset.”

“Humph, I don’t share your feelings one bit!”

Shikamaru laughed. “I understand, but I don’t agree with him. Still, why are you so against it? Design isn’t that bad and since they asked for you, it means you made a pretty good impression.”

Naruto couldn’t answer that question honestly, so he sufficed with. “…I don’t want to leave Sales.”

“If that’s what you’re thinking, then no worries, I’d do a job worthy of you and more.”

The blond knew those words were true. If Shikamaru put his mind on a task, it’d be done perfectly. A small part of him was afraid that his position in Sales would be snatched away. Naruto shuddered at the thought.

“J-Just don’t overwork yourself.”

“I never do.”

Naruto sweat-dropped, he wanted to chat more, but he needed to take the plans he was given and go to the Design Department to discuss them. He sighed inwardly, really, fate was turning its wheels against him. As he entered the Design Department, he was directed to meeting room number one, it wasn’t a big room, fit only a round table and five chairs. As he entered, he saw Sasuke and Karen already seated, waiting for his presence. Apologizing for being tardy, Naruto took his seat

The blond noted Sasuke’s perfume that filled the vicinity yet again, this time, he could detect a faint smell of tobacco mixed in. His brows furrowed a little, but he didn’t question it. Concentrating more on the way Sasuke’s blue suit showed his fit and attractive physique more. As he talked about his vision for the new project and the modification he’d made with the Design Department’s suggestions, the time started flying. Explaining everything in Sasuke’s presence was better than Naruto had imagined. Karen’s attacking nature was softer; she also didn’t object as much as before. When Naruto pitched different ideas, and asked for more workload than usual from her department, Karen agreed in mellow. He really wanted to make it a success, so getting the approval of the redhead was a must. Naruto hoped the Design Department shared his sentiments.

The meeting took two hours to end, Naruto excused himself afterwards. Just when he was about to leave the floor, Sasuke’s voice called out to him, stopping him from getting on the elevator. 

“Naruto, wait! About that last part, you can forget it.”

The blond frowned, remembering the last section of the project that Sasuke had incorporated. “Why? I think your idea is well planned, I can include it in the next presentation. I’ll try to get my boss to approve it, too.”

Sasuke shook his head. “No, I don’t want you to. It’s better to not pitch it.”

Naruto was puzzled at the sudden change in Sasuke’s thoughts, but he respected his wishes. “Fine, if that’s what you truly feel, I won’t push it.”

“Thank you.”

The raven haired man nodded and was about to leave, but Naruto stopped him, feeling like he didn’t want to part with him just yet. “S-Sasuke, say… umm… do you want to have lunch together again?”

Sasuke gave him a charming smile. “Ramen, again?”

Naruto felt his heart flutter at it, he shook his head smiling himself. “No, I thought you might take me to a place you frequent this time.”

“Hmm… I will think about it.”

With that, Naruto’s blue orbs were made to look at the retreating back of Sasuke, he was more than puzzled: was he given a ‘ _yes’_ or a ‘ _no’_ to his invitation?

* * *

“Hahaha, Sasuke, your taste hasn’t changed since back then, you still love barbecue!”

The hot gyoza was served to them, Naruto took a sip from the strong alcohol and winced at the strong flavor. Sasuke brought him to a Gyu-Kaku restaurant, they were served fresh yakiniku and some strong sake. The black eyed man looked like he could hold his liquor, but Naruto wasn’t so sure, it was their first time drinking together.

“Shut it, there’s nothing more delicious than barbecue.” Sasuke retorted, taking a sip from his cup.

“True, true,” Naruto’s eyes turned to slits as he smiled. “Say, how are you going to drive us if you get drunk?”

The raven haired Uchiha smirked. “Don’t worry about me, I’m a heavy weight, worry about yourself, Blondie.”

“If I get drunk, put me on a taxi and send me home.” He suggested.

Sasuke sipped a shot that Naruto poured for him. “I _can_ just drive you home.”

“You just want to know where I live.”

“That could be it.”

Naruto felt his heart skip another beat, he teased some more. “What good would that do? It’s better not to know too much about each other, Sasuke.”

Sasuke stayed silent to that sentence and poured another shot for Naruto to drink. The blond really didn’t like the strong sake, it burned as he dawned it, besides, he felt his hold on reality lesson with every sip. Finally, he couldn’t even think straight and his vision blurred.

“S-Sasuke… I think I’m drunk.” Naruto managed to get out after some hiccups.

The Uchiha had a poker face on, he looked at Naruto’s flushed face, then took the bottle of sake away from his side and nodded. “I think you are, too.”

“T-Then, are you d-driving me home?”

“You said I shouldn’t.” Sasuke was talking to the drunk Naruto as if he was sober.

A giggle escaped Naruto’s lips, he stood up, swaying like a palm tree. Just when Sasuke was about to stand up to steady him, the blond came crashing down beside him. Sasuke sighed as the drunk Naruto sat next to him, too close for his liking. With a tone of pure delight, Naruto whispered to Sasuke his secrets.

“I said that… _hiccup_ … b-because I didn’t w-want you…to get c-close to me, it _hurt_ when you left me, S-Sasuke… _hiccup_ … I don’t w-want to hurt… like that anymore.”

Sasuke felt his heart tighten at Naruto’s words, he clenched his hands. Looking at the half-lidded blue orbs and Naruto’s messed up form, he softly promised. “I’m sorry, Naruto, I won’t hurt you anymore, you can relax.”

A huge idiotic grin showed on Naruto’s face, he threw both his arms around Sasuke and drew him close. Sasuke stiffened in his arms, he was glad they asked for a separate room in the restaurant. This was his first time encountering a drunk Naruto, Sasuke didn’t know if this was his normal behavior or it was because he was there. All in all, he tried to pry the blond off him, right now, physical touch between them should be the bare minimum.

Yet, before Sasuke could successfully do that, Naruto’s voice came to whisper again into his ears. “Then… then… why did you come back?”

Sasuke stiffened for the second time that day, he closed his eyes and asked instead. “…Does my presence disturb you?”

Naruto moved away from Sasuke, he frowned deeply and explained with passion. “Yes, yes! Very much so! I d-don’t want you to come back into my life! I was FINALLY able to let you go… I’m _happy_ now, Sasuke!” His tan forehead hit the table as his passion died down, still before Sasuke could reason with Naruto’s ups and downs, the blond shouted at the top of his lungs. “ **HAPPY, SASUKE, I’M HAPPY**!!”

The whole restaurant looked at their room, a waiter came inside quickly and Sasuke excused himself and Naruto saying he was drunk. The waiter asked them to keep it down and left. The black haired Uchiha decided that their day should come to an end. It was already evening by then; they had to leave before the blond could make another disaster. Sasuke paid the bill and dragged Naruto out. Sighing, he put the blond inside his car, Sasuke was at a loss of what to do. Naruto was whining that he still wanted to drink more, but Sasuke ignored his ramblings. Suddenly, Naruto’s voice quietened down and a loud snore came from his lips.

Sasuke looked at him with distressed eyes. “Naruto… you’re really something…”

Sighing again, the black eyed man thought of what he should do, the best option was to take Naruto home, but he had no idea where his house was. Just when he was thinking of dropping Naruto to spend the night at a hotel, an unfamiliar ringtone caught his attention. Sasuke quickly located the source to be Naruto’s left pocket, he got the phone out and the ID, ‘ _My Beautiful Queen’,_ flashed in front of his eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the corniness and answered the phone.

A sweet voice came from the other end, Sasuke smiled as he could now put a voice to the unknown wife. He quickly introduced himself when he sensed her puzzled tone at the foreign voice. Sasuke briefed Hinata about Naruto’s situation – omitting certain events – she apologized for Naruto’s behavior and sent the location of their house to Sasuke.

Having now full knowledge of where Naruto lived, Sasuke could just call a taxi or any driving service to come get Naruto and his car. However, he threw away all those options and continued driving. His curiosity won him over, now he wanted to put a face to the voice. Choosing to drive slowly and in a quiet manner as not to wake up Naruto, Sasuke was able to reach the blond’s house in half an hour, disliking the way he was enjoying the little time he’d spent with Naruto in the car.

Hinata greeted Sasuke and helped him bring Naruto inside the house, she apologized again for her husband’s manners; in which Sasuke simply brushed off. She asked him to come inside for some tea, but he refused, stating how late it was getting. Hinata gently walked him to the door and with that he left. As he drove back home, Sasuke lit a cigarette when a sting of pain hit his heart, Naruto’s wife was a very beautiful and gentle woman, she was a little different from what he’d pictured, but probably, she was the perfect wife for Naruto.

There was no place for him to complain, after all, this was the life he wanted for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto drank the strong medicine wanting his headache to lessen, the last time he got that hammered was back in college. Since he’d become a respectful member of society, he never drank that much. Especially strong alcohol, it was his natural born enemy. Yet when Sasuke poured it for him, he drank like a fool. Unfortunately, he only remembered bits and pieces of his conversation with Sasuke. When he woke up, Hinata told him about the handsome man who’d dropped him off, Naruto was startled and asked her if something had happened, Hinata was puzzled at his words and said that nothing had.

The blond exhaled, what was he so afraid of? Sasuke wasn’t an idiot, he won’t say anything about their past to Hinata, he shouldn’t be so on guard. He rubbed his head and looked at the computer screen of his workload. Honestly, he didn’t want to do anything right now, but work always came first.

“Naruto, I can help you if you’re feeling tired.” Shikamaru’s voice came, offering aid.

Blue orbs showed him gratitude and Naruto explained. “Thanks, Shika-chan, but there’s no need. I just have a hangover, I went drinking last night and my head’s killing me.”

“Ouch, be careful, you’re not as young as you used to be.”

“I _knoooow_.” He whined. “I didn’t plan to drink that much.”

“Must have been quiet the beauty to force you to drink.”

“Huh?”

Shikamaru smirked at him and clarified his words. “Men only do things they aren’t used to in two situations: if a beautiful girl is involved or if money is involved. I don’t think you drank for money, then it’s for a beautiful girl.”

Rolling his eyes, Naruto refuted. “I went out with a guy, so it’s neither.”

“Hmm… then a handsome guy it is.”

With that, Naruto chose to ignore his colleague and get back to typing. However, he couldn’t discard his words. He really did drink because he was with Sasuke. But it wasn’t because of his handsomeness, his presence alone was enough. It always drove Naruto crazy, even though he wanted to keep his distance, his body didn’t comply. Getting drunk with Sasuke was bad, he felt like he did something stupid, but he just couldn’t remember. Shaking his aching head, he tried to concentrate on the screen.

Halfway through the day, they were having their lunch break, as the two were dining quietly, the voice of Sai broke their stillness.

“Shikamaru, Naruto-san, greetings.”

Shikamaru nodded to his friend while Naruto munched quietly, singling with his eyes that he’d acknowledged the other’s presence.

Sai took a seat next to the brunet. “I heard you were given Sales, what is your boss thinking? Someone like you shouldn’t interact with them savages, it’s such a shame!”

The dejected tone of Sai didn’t go undetected to them.

“I agree; they are buffoons.” Shikamaru quickly voiced his thoughts, explaining his statement. “They don’t listen, I shout all the time and they act as if they know better.”

This caught Naruto’s attention and he asked. “Who are you working with in Sales?”

“Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.”

Naruto’s eyes glittered with excitement. “Kiba and Shino! I was teamed with them, aren’t they awesome?!”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, already seeing how his blond friend could get along with those two. “You’re the same type of person as they are, of course you’d think that.” 

“Hey, what do you mean by that?”

“My words are obvious.”

The blue eyed blond snorted. “You just don’t know how to deal with new people, let me teach you.”

“Thanks but I don’t need your help, speaking about new people,” Shikamaru looked at his deathly pale friend, then asked. “How’s the new guy adapting in your department?”

Sai finished munching the food in his mouth then answered. “Sasuke-san is doing great, he’s very smart so he was able to handle everything that was given to him with ease; as expected of someone who worked at the main branch.”

“He worked at the main branch?” The brunet questioned, furrowing his brows. “Then why was he transferred here?”

“I heard he asked that himself. Rumors has it that he was supposed to be promoted, yet he refused the promotion and asked for a transfer here instead. It’s all mysterious, I don’t understand why he would want to come to this branch, the pay isn’t that well and we don’t do fancy projects like the ones in the main office –”

Both Sai and Shikamaru were astonished when Naruto stood up so abruptly, causing his chair to fall and left their table. They looked at each other, then Sai asked nonchalantly.

“Bathroom?”

“…Probably.”

Both left it at that.

* * *

Naruto ran like his life depended on it, it was lunch break so most of the offices were empty. Getting to the Design Department’s floor, he met a woman coming back from her lunch break, he asked if she’d seen Sasuke, she told him that he was in the smoking lounge. Naruto frowned at her words and headed there. The smoking lounge was on the fourth floor; he’s never been there – having no reason to – so it took him a minute to be able to find it.

Looking through the glass, he saw the smoke engulf the people standing inside. He wasn’t a fan of smoking, but if Sasuke was inside, he needed to find him. Opening the door, the smell of nicotine filled his nostrils. Amongst the people smoking, locating Sasuke was quite easy. He was sitting leisurely with his legs crossed, surrounded by squealing women. His poker face was as unyielding as ever. Naruto intruded on their conversation and asked if he could steal Sasuke for a couple of minutes, though objecting, the women allowed him.

Naruto couldn’t stand the smoke anymore and asked Sasuke if they could step outside. Sasuke put off his cigarette and followed Naruto. They walked until they came to a hallway that had no one in it, Naruto turned around and asked in all seriousness.

“Sasuke, did you transfer knowing I’m working here?”

Onyx orbs widened slightly, the change was so mild that if Naruto wasn’t so familiar with Sasuke’s expressions, he wouldn’t have sensed it. It took a few seconds, but finally the Uchiha nodded coolly, not even trying to come up with an excuse.

“Yes.”

Naruto snarled. “Why?”

Sasuke’s nerves were cool as he answered. “Because I wanted to see you.”

The blond bit his lower lip and questioned further, ignoring how his insides jittered with Sasuke’s answer. “Why ** _!?_** What reason is there for you to see me after all these years? Weren’t you the one who’d left? Why are you back in my life again?”

This time Sasuke held his tongue, instead of replying, he gave the blond a sad smile that betrayed his poker face. Naruto fisted his hand and held him by the collar, unable to contain his emotions anymore.

“Well, whatever your reason is, it doesn’t matter! I don’t want to see you again! I’d appreciate it if you would leave me the fuck alone, I have a _family_ that I love and I’m happy with my life! Your presence is unwanted, so please, leave! Don’t show your face in front of me again!”

Throughout his harsh words, Sasuke was quiet. Then a pale, cold hand was extended to cup Naruto’s cheek. Sasuke looked at him with pleading eyes, Naruto felt his heart throb when Sasuke whispered.

“You… you don’t love me anymore, Naruto?”

That’s when the blond let go of him and turned around, with a pained expression and a dagger through his own heart, he told a lie that hurt both of them.

“I stopped loving you a long time ago!”

With that, Naruto exited the floor, leaving behind the fragments of their broken hearts.

* * *

**So how do you like it? Exciting? Lovely? Do you want to read more? *Jumps up and down* ~ Waiting for your comments and kudos~**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver hair swayed in the airy hallway, a yawn escaped a tired face, Dr. Hatake Kakashi wasn’t a morning person. Actually, he would’ve loved it if the day started at 12 PM and ended at the same exact time; then he’d be given more time to sleep. Aside from the unfortunate situation he was in, he was a doctor. His occupation was draining mentally and physically. The income was a treat, but he didn’t find time to enjoy his money. Most of his days he’d be working, even on a break, when there was a patient that needed his advice, he would feel obligated to answer his phone. Hatake Kakashi didn’t like to admit it, but he was a pushover doctor.

He couldn’t ignore any patient in need of him, and specializing in Oncology wasn’t bringing him any delight either. The silver haired doctor yawned and entered his office, the minute he sat down, a nurse came in and gave him the files of the patients he needed to see that day. He skimmed through them and nodded, he told her of what he needed to do and she bowed leaving.

His first patient was a thirty-five-year-old male, of Asian descent, called Uchiha Sasuke. He was referred from Dr. Tsunade’s clinic, three weeks ago, he was diagnosed with stage four Hodgkin’s lymphoma. The patient had refused both chemo and radiotherapy, and opted for managing the symptoms only. Kakashi sipped the coffee prepared for him and thought about the condition, to put it clearly, Mr. Uchiha should have a good prognosis if he underwent chemotherapy, and if he was lucky and they could control the spread, they could possibly cure him. Hodgkin’s lymphoma was one of the treatable cancers. But the patient didn’t desire any of the available solutions, it was almost like he gave up on his life. Kakashi tipped his fingers on the table and wondered why a young man like him wouldn’t want to live.

Quickly, he read through the rest of his patients. Half an hour later, his watch peeped and he stood up, heading to where his patients were waiting. Entering the eerily white room numbered 1, he greeted his first patient with a kind smile.

“Uchiha Sasuke-san, how are you feeling today?”

Quickly, he noted the young man’s profile. He was very pale and slim; his cheekbones were prominent and his eyes slightly sunken, but overall he didn’t look bad for his condition. Maybe that was the reason he didn’t feel he needed treatment, Kakashi presumed.

Sasuke nodded, standing briefly and sitting when his doctor did. “Welcome, Sensei, I feel good.”

“I read through your condition, is there any change in your symptoms? Last time you complained that the night sweats were bothering you, there was also the intermittent fever.”

“It has subsided; I’m feeling better now.”

Kakashi looked at him and professionally said. “You understand that you won’t continue like this, the treatment we are providing for you now will cease to work soon. Even if we upped your dosage, it won’t work. You need to fight this disease; you’d have a good chance if you do.”

Onyx orbs looked at the floor, then Sasuke replied coolly. “I don’t want to; I’ve lived enough. When my time comes, I will accept it. Death isn’t something I’m afraid of.”

“I understand your sentiments, but if people continue thinking like that, I’d be out of a job.” Kakashi added a little humor to the eerie situation. “You might think it’s pointless to fight since you will die anyways, but isn’t there something you want to do before you die? Have you really fulfilled all that you want in this life? I don’t know if you believe in God or the afterlife, but if you do, do you think throwing your life like this is the right decision to make?”

Sasuke smiled at his experienced doctor and, at the sound of chirping birds, looked out the window. The brightness of the outside world refurbished him. The blinding sun was everywhere, shining over this universe, providing warmth and protection to all living beings. His memory was triggered and he recalled a day when he himself was basking in that sun. It was such a long time ago, everything back then felt like a dream right now.

“There might have been something I wanted to do, but it’s too late now.”

Kakashi’s ears perked at this and he held onto this little piece of hope. “Oh, why is that? There’s nothing as ‘ _too late’_ since you’re still alive, you can pursue whatever you want. The time ends when the clock hits zero, and Uchiha-san, your time is still counting.”

The words of his doctor were giving him a little bit of unease. He’s resigned himself to not taking the medications, there was no point going through that hell just to save his life, there was no need.

“Sensei, why do you want me to live?”

Kakashi answered truthfully. “You’re my patient, my job is to give you the highest level of care. In my opinion that is to cure you. However, I can’t cure someone who doesn’t want to be cured. So regardless of what I do or say, the choice is yours.”

Sasuke showed him another little smile. “You’re different from Tsunade-Sensei, she wanted me to undergo treatment because it was a shame for me to die, but you don’t see me as someone special, you simply look at me as a patient.”

“Then we are not different,” Kakashi refuted. “You’re my patient, true, and because of that you are special to me, your health is a priority for me.”

“How long do I have left?”

Kakashi looked at the testes and the images provided and told the truth, “Without proper treatment then three to five years _if_ you’re lucky. However, with treatment you have a 78% five-year survival rate, we can also cure it if we could control the spread.” 

“Then, Sensei, there’s no need to fight it, three years is more than enough time for me to live.”

The silver haired doctor sighed, disliking those words. “Our next appointment is a week from now. I hope to hear a different answer by then, and Uchiha-san, try to find something that anchors you to this life, it’s too sad to let go like this.”

Sasuke nodded his understanding, they continued with the test results and the treatment that Sasuke was taking right then. Half an hour later, Sasuke bowed his respects, then left the examination room, trying to think of a good enough reason to live.

* * *

The black eyed man clicked opened the door to his condo and headed to the kitchen, he took out a bottle of water and drank it. Two minutes later, footsteps came into the kitchen, following him. The face of his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura appeared, she was wearing a huge shirt with pajama shorts. Sakura had short pink hair, tied in two pigtails, resembling the Sakura tree petals, she was as beautiful as them too. Her eyes were matching the greenery of jade stone, looking at them always calmed Sasuke. Her skin tone was pinkish, and she was madly in love with him. Sasuke smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sakura sat on the chair in the middle of the kitchen and asked.

“So how was it? Everything good?”

“Yes, Kakashi-Sensei said there’s no change.”

“That’s good then, but you still don’t want to undergo chemotherapy, right?” She asked, a little bit of hope in her tone.

“We already talked about this, Sakura, it’s pointless.”

The woman felt her heart squeeze at his words, but she nodded. “Yeah… I understand your opinion. But I…” She quickly stopped herself and shook her head, instead opting for. “How about some breakfast? It’s been a while since we last had breakfast together~!”

Even though Sasuke was feeling nauseous, he nodded, not wanting to hurt her feelings. “Alright, I will go change.”

“I will prepare it then.”

Sakura started getting the ingredients out from the fridge. She felt her hand shake and stopped it. The first time they went to the doctor; it was because Sasuke was complaining of night fevers and unexplained weight loss. Sakura was worried so she convinced him to go meet Tsunade-Sensei, she was an amazing physician that Sakura had trained under. Of course, Sakura herself couldn’t be involved with Sasuke as a patient because she was his girlfriend. When the results of the test came and they were given the news, Sakura felt her world shatter. _Cancer_ , Sasuke was too young to have it! How could something like that creep into their lives without any of them noticing?!

But she was a doctor and breaking down wasn’t something she did. Sakura supported her boyfriend the best she knew how, they did further tests and determined the stage he was in. Unfortunately, it was stage four, however, the type of cancer Sasuke had was something that could be treated, there was hope! Yet her hope was robbed when Sasuke said he didn’t want to be treated. Sakura remembered the big fight they had that night, when he told her of his decision. The pink haired doctor just didn’t understand, why would Sasuke choose death instead of life with her?

_Wasn’t he scared?_

Then it dawned on her, Sasuke didn’t feel anything. He was disassociated from his life and this illness. It felt like her boyfriend had resigned to this from a long time ago. How could she not have noticed? Sasuke wasn’t interested in his life, it didn’t matter to him if he ate, slept or died. It was all the same. Sakura had always felt like there was something missing from their lives, especially when Sasuke told her he didn’t want kids. At that time, she simply thought he didn’t want them because their lives were unstable, yet now, she understood it perfectly.

Sasuke didn’t want any attachments to this world. He wanted to live free and leave free. It pained her because she loved him deeply, Sakura wanted to build a family with him and have his kids. Still she also respected his wishes. If he didn’t want a family, then so be it, she won’t force him. But that didn’t mean she would leave him. If the love of her life wanted to live free, then she would give him that freedom as long as he came back to her at the end of the day.

True to that, they lived good five years in peace. Originally they were good friends, so when their relationship developed, it felt natural. She prepared the meal and waited for him to come and sit.

“So, Sasuke, are you going to work today?”

“No,” He answered as he sat down opposite her. “I took a leave; I don’t feel like working today. How about you?”

“My shift starts at evening; I have time now.”

“Then do you want to go for a walk?”

Sakura’s eyes widened, these days, Sasuke’s desire to hang out outside was low, so she was more than happy to grasp these little moments. Sakura beamed with full teeth and nodded enthusiastically. “I do, let’s go!”

Sasuke nodded at her, “Then get ready after we finish eating.”

An hour later, the two of them left their fancy apartment. There was a park near their home, Sakura was chatting randomly as she cheered up with him. Sasuke was listening to her tales and nodding at the right places. He wasn’t one for words, but he was always comfortable with Sakura’s presence. She never pushed when he didn’t want to speak and respected his wishes. Having her as a girlfriend wasn’t bad.

Suddenly, his feet stopped walking and he froze in place. Like the sun that shone through that window, he saw _him_. Bright golden hair, a grin that showed his true feelings inside, and the blue orbs that always pulled at Sasuke’s heartstrings. There in front of him, fifteen meters exactly, stood the man who had taken all his breath at one point in his life, Sasuke felt his still heart beat frantically and suddenly, his bland vision was filled with colors.

 _Uzumaki Naruto_ was standing a few feet away from him, he just needed to walk and he could touch him. His face flushed and his memory jammed with the sweet past. Sasuke felt his feet move again, yet in a second, he stopped. His eyes shimmered as he saw two children with Naruto, a boy who had a hair similar to Naruto’s and a young girl with the same features. Naruto was happily laughing with them; it didn’t take a genius to figure out who those two were. The young girl kept addressing Naruto as ‘ _Daddy’_ , wanting him to push her on the swing more.

The light that shone in his vision dimmed slightly.

Sasuke felt his eyes sting and quickly he turned around. Sakura was startled when Sasuke suddenly changed directions, she asked what was wrong, thinking he wasn’t feeling all that well, and Sasuke told her he felt nauseated and they should get back home. Sakura quickly obliged, her face twisting in worry.

* * *

After that unintended coincidence, it was like the world was paving the way for him to meet Naruto once more. The next morning when Sasuke went to his job, he was told there was shortage in the Design Department in their Western Division. He was already about to be promoted to be head of the Design in the main office, so that issue was something he needed to solve. However, as he looked through the information provided, his eyes fell on an unfinished design project that had the name of Uzumaki Naruto from Planning on it. Sasuke felt his emotions shake and he didn’t know how to think right, he was supposed to start working in the new position a week from then.

Sending someone from his department was easy, it was for a mere month, just to help them decrease their workload. Then an idea popped inside his head, _what if he were to go_? He could postpone his promotion with the alibi that he was helping that department. Of course his efforts would be praised, no one would think he had a hidden agenda to enforce, not even his girlfriend.

It was a bad idea, every cell in his body complained, telling him to think again, and study this unforeseen development. But Sasuke ignored everything, his head was filled with nothing but Naruto’s smiling face.

The current head of Design had some objections to Sasuke’s request, but when the raven haired man pushed, he yielded. It was marked that he’d help out the Western Division for a month then return to his position. Sasuke felt his heart thumb as he packed his bag, he could have stayed home and commuted but the distance was a bit far, an hour and a half drive. Sakura was the first to suggest he stays in a rented apartment over there. Since with Sasuke’s illness; driving daily would be a hassle. At the beginning though, she didn’t want him to leave, but when she saw how excited he was – something that was rare – she allowed him, commenting that she’d come visit every now and then.

With that Sasuke set on a new journey, his first week passed uneventful, the staff was nice and professional, he wasn’t able to meet the head of Design because she was on a sick leave, but it didn’t bother him. Quickly, he started working. After three days, he was familiar with the areas that needed his attention and made a clear working plan for the people under him to follow. Then the time to find Naruto came about, Sasuke was very hesitant to meet the blond again.

Even though he did everything in his power to be in the same place, taking that first step and introducing himself into Naruto’s world again was hard, slightly scary even. He snickered at his own cowardice, the one who’d decided to leave first was him, why then did he want to come and see Naruto now?

_Was it because his death was eminent?_

Could Sasuke use that as an excuse? What would Naruto say if he told him he had a few years to live? Would he leave his family and come with him? Sasuke shook those thoughts out of his head, he was acting selfish again. Whenever Naruto was in the picture, his selfish side would rule his thinking. The reason he left Naruto was because he was afraid he’d end up locking him away from the world, the worst thing to him was for Naruto to lose his shine because of him.

Then what was he doing coming back again?

Sasuke couldn’t answer his own questions. A week had passed without any progress, he was too afraid to approach Naruto. Then without intending to, his eyes met Naruto’s one day at the cafeteria. With that, Sasuke presumed that Naruto would come running to meet him or question him. He made a little bet with himself, if Naruto were to come and search for him, it meant he still had a place in the other’s heart. But if Naruto didn’t, then he’d kill every hope that was enlightened in his heart.

Then Naruto came, he didn’t just come but cried his eyes out when he saw him. Sasuke was happy that his presence in Naruto’s heart was still preserved. However, he still couldn’t bring himself to say anything important. The one who led the conversation was Naruto, Sasuke stayed quiet and played the role of the audience. They met another time, Naruto wanted to know more about Sasuke but at the same time, he didn’t. The raven haired Uchiha saw the struggle inside his eyes, he knew his presence was probably making Naruto suffer.

Yet, he still stayed.

Even when Naruto cried out drunk that he was happy, even when he drove him home and saw that happiness, Sasuke didn’t leave. However, the minute Naruto clearly told him to leave and move away from his life, Sasuke killed the candle of hope in his heart. It wasn’t because he believed Naruto’s obvious lie, it was simply because it was too painful to bear. Naruto was being torn between him and his family, Sasuke didn’t see a happy ending to this struggle so he chose to bow out, just like Naruto asked him to.

In the one-month period that he was given, the total time spent with Naruto amounted to a day. As Sasuke drove back home, he sadly smirked to himself and buffed the smoke of his cigarette.

“How pathetic.”

Needless to say, the only things he brought back home were extra baggage from the past.

* * *

Sakura smiled and knocked on the door before entering. Her boyfriend had returned three days before the appointed date. The pink haired doctor was happy, but once she saw how he looked like, her smile was lost. Sasuke’s face was paler than usual, his eyes were very dim and there were bags under them. Sakura quickly jumped at him questioning what had happened, yet no matter how many times she probed, he refused to tell her anything, claiming he was just tired.

However, a week later, he was still staying in bed. Sasuke refused to go to work and had called in sick. Sakura didn’t argue, he was indeed sick, but this felt somehow different. It felt like someone broke her boyfriend’s spirit. The pink haired doctor didn’t know what had happened, but whatever it was, it’d occurred during his stay in that branch. Sakura entered the dim room and placed the tray in front of Sasuke’s bed.

The raven haired male was lying on the bed, with the blankets covering him. She stroked his back and soothed. “Sasuke, you need to eat, I made your favorites.”

“Hn.”

The black haired male didn’t even flinch at her words. She sighed and continued. “I know you have loss of appetite, but please, for my sake just one bite.”

Sasuke sluggishly sat up, he gave his girlfriend a smile and took the tray. Sipping a few sips from the soup, his stomach couldn’t handle it and he quickly stood up and rushed to the bathroom. Sakura watched in horror as he puked everything he’d eaten. With concern in her eyes, she pleaded.

“Sasuke, let’s go see Kakashi-Sensei, I think you need to up your dosages.”

The sound of the toilet being flushed reached her ears, then Sasuke’s tired silhouette followed. With a hoarse tone, he answered. “There’s no need, I haven’t taken the anti-emetic yet. You go to work, don’t worry about me.”

“There’s no way I’ll leave you alone and go!”

“Sakura,” He began and sat down. “ _I am fine_ , even if you stayed with me, there’s nothing you could do. I’m just weak right now, but I will try to eat when my stomach rests a little.”

The jade-eyed female didn’t like his words and argued. “I can stay with you, Sasuke, you are suffering right now –”

“Sakura… please, just allow me to stay alone.”

At his pleading tone, she stopped talking. Her heart was squeezing in pain, but it was alright. She needed to be strong for the both of them, nodding to him, Sakura gave a soft kiss to his temple then walked out the room. Her eyes were about to tear, but she stopped herself and quickly went to wash her face. Something wrong must have happened in that business transfer. Sasuke went all giddy and happy and returned with a broken soul. If she needed to help him, she must first know what went down.

Question was: how would she do that?

Thinking quickly, she remembered she had a phone number of one of Sasuke’s colleagues. She phoned the man and causally asked about where Sasuke had been transferred to and if there were any issues over there, the man told her the location and that, as far as he knew, nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Sasuke was sent to occupy a vacant position, he did what he needed to do and returned to the main office. Sakura didn’t want to press the issue and make him feel something was amiss, so she hung up with that.

The next thing she needed to do was head to that place, maybe she would find someone or something that painted the big picture for her. Calling to take a day off from her work, the pink haired doctor got inside her car and drove to the location provided. An hour and a half later, she was inside the modest looking company, it wasn’t as big or as fancy as Sasuke’s main one. Sakura quickly went to the reception and asked where the Design Department was.

Sakura was asked if she had an appointment there, she said no and the receptionist told her that without an appointment, she can’t go inside. Sakura nodded and pretended to leave the company only to mix herself with some businessmen who were about to go up. The guard didn’t pay attention to her and quickly, she went up. The businessmen got off in the second floor, she followed them. It was obvious she was out of place, looking right and left not knowing where she should go.

Then a gentle voice called out to her. “Excuse me, can I help you?”

She turned to her left, and a man with blond hair and attractive blue eyes looked back at her. He had a tan complexion and a nice built. What got Sakura’s attention were the three whiskers on each cheek, he was holding a cup of coffee and a gentle smile was on his face.

The pink haired woman was a very good judge of character, so she deemed him harmless and thought to take advantage of him.

“Yes, please, I’m a little lost. Do you know where I can find the Design Department?”

There was a slight shift in the man’s demeanor and he nodded. “It’s on the third floor, this is the second floor. Was there someone specific you wanted to meet?”

Sakura didn’t feel like saying much and exposing that she had no business in the company, so professionally she shook her head. “No, there’s something I’m dropping off, but thank you.”

The man nodded. “If you need anything, feel free to come find me, my name’s Uzumaki Naruto, I work here in Planning.”

She didn’t like unnecessary nice people, so she nodded and got in the elevator when it opened. “Thank you, I will keep that in mind.”

Quickly reaching the desired floor, she entered and was at a loss again, where should she go to get information? Should she head and ask the director of the office or wait and see if she could overhear some gossips? As she was contemplating what she wanted to do, a voice came from her right.

“Sakura-chan? Haruno Sakura-chan?”

The girl turned at the familiar voice and her eyes widened, a huge grin plastered onto her face as she hugged the pale male. “Sai! What the hell are you doing here!?”

The man returned the hug with the same zest and responded with a smile. “I work here! What are you doing here? Last time I heard you got into Medicine.”

The doctor nodded. “Yeah, I’m a physician now, but I had some business in this floor. Say, are you working in the Design Department?”

The black haired male nodded to her. Sakura was his friend from high school, the last time they met was in their class reunion, about three years back. He wanted to talk to her more back then, but the pink haired doctor had only stayed for half an hour; saying that she needed to get back to the hospital. Sai was really surprised to see her at his company.

“Do you need something? I can help you.”

Sakura felt a little relieved at the lucky coincidence. “To tell you truth, Sai, I came here to find out something. Do you happen to know someone named Uchiha Sasuke?”

“Sasuke-kun? Yes, he worked with us for a month. Do you need him?”

“No, no,” With serious orbs, she decided to confined in him, “He’s my boyfriend. To tell you the truth, he’s been acting weird since he returned home, so I thought something might’ve happened here, I’m kinda worried.”

The pale skinned male frowned at her words and tried his best to help. “I can’t really say anything bad did happen, everyone was collaborating well with him… but, there might’ve been something, I’m not sure if it helps you or not, but there seemed to be some tension between him and a guy who works in Planning.”

“What type of tension?”

“I’m not sure myself,” Sai shrugged. “It appears that they know each other from a while back; but for some reason they fell out. If you want to know more, I think you should ask him.”

Sakura felt like she was going behind Sasuke’s back too much, but when she remembered his deathly condition, she firmly nodded. “What’s his name?”

“Uzumaki Naruto, if I’m not wrong, he’s still in the company.”

The pink haired doctor felt like she held the beginning of the thread.

* * *

Naruto waited until the waitress moved to sip at the juice she’d brought, he was intrigued as to what business the pink haired female wanted from him. The woman introduced herself as being Haruno Sakura, Naruto didn’t think he’d met her before, because he’d never forget such a gorgeous woman. He waited patiently for her to speak, not wanting her to feel pressured.

“Uzumaki-san, I know this might be a little odd for you, but please answer my questions truthfully.”

Naruto nodded to her, having no reason to refuse. “Alright, if it’s within my knowledge, I will.”

“Do you know someone named Uchiha Sasuke?”

Naruto’s grip on the juice jittered a little, he tried to keep his cool and probed. “What do you want with him?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not someone suspicious. Actually, I’m his girlfriend, I heard that you were friends with him, is that true?”

The blond’s feelings immediately got mixed. Putting a label on the woman in front of him, he stopped viewing her as a gorgeous woman, instead, the words ‘ _Sasuke’s girlfriend_ ’ resonated inside his head, clouding everything. Naruto was a little curious when the black eyed man spoke about her, but he pushed that curiosity away, thinking that he won’t meet her in this lifetime, but who knew, fate had other plans. He keenly inspected her, this was the person living with Sasuke right now, the infamous girlfriend, Sasuke’s current love, perhaps even the reason why he was left behind. A feeling of jealousy swirled within him but he smothered it deep down and nodded to her, if Sasuke said they were friends then he would go with that story.

“…Back in the day.”

Hope was rekindled within her jade orbs, she started pleading with him. “Then, then, please tell me! Did you two have a fight or something!?”

The way she was asking sent alarm inside his head, he grew more suspicious if possible. “Why would you think that?”

Sakura calmed her anxiety and looked at her hands, recalling her boyfriend’s state. With a depressed tone, she explained. “Sasuke has been awfully blue since he came back home. I don’t know what to do anymore, I tried to cheer him up multiple times but it was to no avail; like this, his physical condition will grow worse.”

Naruto’s doubts about her evaporated. He felt a sting of guilt at her words, the genuine worry in her eyes touched him. He didn’t like being the reason for Sasuke’s suffering so he came clean, as clean as he could without hurting her or revealing too much.

“Indeed, we had a fight. It was a little argument; I’m sorry to say we parted on bad terms. But this shouldn’t affect Sasuke much,” He reasoned, a sarcastic, sad smirk on his face, “Back in the day, he left without saying anything to me, I doubt he’d care enough about our fight to get that depressed, there should be something else that’s bothering him.” 

Sakura’s pink brows furrowed at his words, she scowled and defended. “No, you’re mistaken, he _is_ affected. I don’t know what happened between you back then, but right now, Sasuke’s really suffering. He probably cares about you more than you think he does, after all, he was very excited to come to your company. The only reason I can think of is because he hoped to meet you, maybe because you two had parted on bad terms before, he wanted to reconcile … _maybe_.”

Naruto hung his head low at her words, he was afraid his real emotions would show if he looked at her. After all, he was bad at masking his disdain. This woman in front of him was preaching as if he and Sasuke shared a deep friendship that affected Sasuke’s psych, but she couldn’t be more wrong. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn’t correct her. Sipping on his drink, and taking enough time to erase his awful expression, the blond abruptly stood up.

“I’m not sure what you want me to do, Haruno-san, but I can’t help you. If Sasuke’s depressed, then let him take his time and he’d get better, anyways, I need to get back home now, my wife’s waiting for me.”

Before he could leave, Sakura spoke again, not wanting it to end like that. “Uzumaki-san, if this had happened in another time, believe me I wouldn’t come prying this deep to see what bothered him, but Sasuke’s _condition_ right now is delicate… the slightest shift in his mental state would cause his body to give in. At the moment, the medications he’s taking are losing effect and since he’s refusing chemotherapy, I, at least, want him to have a good mental state, that’s why –”

“Stop, stop, stop,” Naruto’s eyes were wide as he questioned slowly. “What the hell have you been saying for a while now? Medications? Chemotherapy?”

Knotting her brows together, Sakura asked puzzled. “Didn’t Sasuke tell you? He has cancer.”

Pure horror floated inside Naruto’s eyes and without realizing it, he fell back on his seat.

* * *

Sakura hadn’t realized that Sasuke hadn’t told Naruto about his situation, seeing as how severely he was taking a simple argument with the blond; she believed he had already spoken about his condition. However, even if she didn’t want to say anything, it was too late now. So Sakura explained everything to the shocked blond, from the beginning to the end. Up to Sasuke’s miserable turnover and how he didn’t even want to leave his bed.

Naruto felt like she was reciting a script from a movie, his head just didn’t follow her fast lead. Sasuke and cancer never collided inside his head. He did tell Sasuke to leave him be, but he didn’t want the man to die! Actually, he never even thought about the possibility of Sasuke dying, Naruto’s breath hitched at the thought.

“Uzumaki-san, how about we stop for today? I need to get back and check on Sasuke, it’s getting late.”

Naruto blinked out of the maze he was in, found his voice and nodded. “C-Can we exchange phone numbers? Tell me Sasuke’s, as well.”

Sakura was a little hesitant when asked about Sasuke’s phone number. Was she mistaken? Weren’t they supposed to be close? Then why didn’t the blond have something as simple as a phone number?

“Here, I sent it via inferred.” She sent it to him nonetheless.

He nodded, face drained of all color. “Um… I know this might sound strange, but don’t tell him that I know. Since Sasuke chose to hide this from me, I would appreciate it that he doesn’t know about it, I want to protect his pride.”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on saying anything. He won’t even know that we’ve met.”

“Thank you.”

Sakura wanted to object that she should be the one to thank Naruto, but nodded with a smile. “No problem.”

Both went their own way, Naruto drove his car and returned home, the smell of fresh baked pastries hit his nostrils. He smiled and went to find his wife and two kids happily enjoying them. Hinata’s face brightened when she saw him, she offered him a plate and asked him to wash up. It had already been close to 8:00 PM, he was glad she didn’t ask where he was or who he was with. Hinata was always so considerate.

His two kids were acting as usual, bickering and fighting over silly things. Naruto stayed silent and simply watched over them. He felt more tired than usual, telling Hinata that he wanted to hit bed early, the blond disappeared upstairs, Hinata scoffed at his words but didn’t say anything. Boruto come running to her, excited to show his father the new picture he’d painted in class, but was disappointed when he found him away. Hinata comforted her son saying that Papa was busy working to provide for them, and that they shouldn’t be selfish and bother him when he needed to rest. With reluctance, the blond boy decided to show him the next morning.

On the other side of the house, Naruto tried his best to sleep but he couldn’t. Apprehension was engulfing him. A lot of stuff happened that day, he just couldn’t sleep at all.

“ _Sasuke_ …”

He whispered the name in the cool room, there was no answer. The blond hit himself mentally, what was he expecting? Of course, Sasuke won’t pop-out from under the bed. He thought of the words that Haruno Sakura had said, Sasuke didn’t want to get treatment, he didn’t want to get better… he was simply waiting to die.

Naruto was astonished, why didn’t Sasuke want to get better? He had a stunning girlfriend who loved him enough to go out of her way for his comfort, a good working environment and no care in the world. Why wouldn’t someone who has everything want that to continue? Was it because he missed him? Were Sakura’s words really true? Did Sasuke still love him? But if he did, then why did he leave in the first place?

_It just didn’t make sense._

Naruto looked at his phone when a message was sent. It was from Sakura, she was briefing him about Sasuke’s condition, saying that she got home and found that he’d eaten the food she left for him. Actually, the woman was skeptical if he’s eaten it or threw it up, but choosing to be optimistic, she wrote that he’d eaten it. Naruto sent her a smiling face and told her to tell him if there was any change, with that their conversation ended.

The blond blamed himself, what was he doing now? Getting in contact with Sasuke’s girlfriend behind his back and knowing his condition, what did he want to accomplish? He answered his own questions, he just wanted the raven haired man to be fine. As long as Sasuke was alright, he wouldn’t feel guilty.

Yet, Sasuke wasn’t alright. Sasuke was refusing life. Naruto felt his heart clench and silently, his tears flowed. He didn’t let out a single sound and silently allowed his sorrows to leave his eyes. The blond was still unable to digest this horrible news wholly, so taking some time to get used to it was a must. A few minutes later, he felt lighter, sniffing the rest of his sorrows out, he started looking at the bright side. How could he help Sasuke?

Naruto laid on his bed and brainstormed ways to get Sasuke to love life again. The more he thought about it, the sleepier he got. Finally, his tired muscles surrendered and he fell to the blissfulness of dreams.

* * *

Naruto decided to contact Sasuke again, against his better judgment, of course. If Sasuke were to die because of not getting treatment, he will never forgive himself. The blond decided to treat Sasuke as a friend, and open a new page with the title of ‘ _helping-Sasuke-get-cured’_. Both him and Sasuke’s girlfriend, Sakura, would manage that page. Naruto opted to return to his old role of being the best friend, he’d help Sasuke get through this ordeal then break if off with him for good.

Yes, it was a simple and clear plan. First step: calling Sasuke.

Naruto pulled his courage and picked up his cell, he decided that he’d lie to Sasuke, saying he got his number from HR. The blond dialed the number in his contact list and waited, three rings, five rings then the phone was disconnected. Naruto frowned and tried again, the same thing happened. What was wrong? Did Sasuke not answer unknown numbers?

He quickly typed a message, identifying himself and called a third time. This time, however, the phone was picked up instantly, not even one ring had passed. Naruto wasn’t even prepared for it, he stuttered out a full sentence.

“Umm… S-Sasuke, how are you doing?”

There was a pause from the other line, almost as if Sasuke didn’t believe he was getting this phone call. Shortly, the husky tone of Sasuke sent shivers down his spine. “… _Good, Naruto, how about you_?”

“All’s well, so listen, Sasuke, you might find it strange that I called, especially when I said I want to severe ties… but there’s something I need to talk to you about… by the way, I got your number from HR, I hope it’s fine…?”

“ _Oh_.” The puzzled question was answered. “ _I don’t mind, but what do you want to talk about?_ ”

“Some things, it’s better if we meet up.”

“ _I thought you didn’t want to see me_.” Softly, as if afraid those words would get Naruto to hang up, Sasuke commented.

Naruto winced at his own words, he repeated his earlier declaration, apparently Sasuke’s brain was too shocked to register them the first time around. “Yeah… as I said stuff came up that I need to discuss. So when do you have some free time?”

There was a ruckus from the other end, the blond waited patiently until a reply got to him.

“ _Tomorrow evening’s good_.”

“Fine, where should we meet?”

“ _You’re the one asking me out, choose a location and send it to me_.”

Naruto disliked the way Sasuke was putting things, but in a sense he was asking him out. Coughing the awkwardness he felt away, the blond nodded although the other couldn’t see him.

“There’s a nice café I always frequent, I will send you it’s location, how does seven sound?”

“ _Perfect_.”

“Then see you then.”

“ _See you.”_ Sasuke said his goodbyes.

Naruto hung up the phone and released an air he didn’t know he was holding. Now part one was done, he needed to perfect part two, convincing Sasuke to be friends again. Actually, he really dreaded that part, because he needed to be real enough and not blurt out something stupid.

The date came faster than the blond anticipated, he ran a little late because Hinata needed stuff from the supermarket. Naruto had to get them before he left the house. He entered the café and quickly located Sasuke, his old boyfriend was looking a little bit under the weather – Sakura’s words about his affected mental health haunted Naruto. His skin was paler than usual and Naruto saw how dark the circles under his eyes had gotten. Nonetheless, he didn’t comment and smiled warmly when he saw him.

“Sasuke, long time no see.” Naruto greeted even though it was about two weeks since they last saw each other. “Sorry to keep you waiting, I needed to run some errands.”

Sasuke nodded, giving off a mild smile of his own. “No problem, I hope it’s alright that I ordered.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. What did you order?”

“Green tea with almond shortcake for me and carrot cake for you,” The raven haired man added, “I remember you liked it.”

Blue orbs softened as Naruto recalled their old days. “Why didn’t you order me a drink?”

“I didn’t know how long it’d take for you to get here.”

“Sorry, Sasuke.”

Sasuke was wearing a black sweater that was a little over-sized, giving his body some comfort with casual blue jeans, Naruto found himself admiring the casual outfit. It has been forever since he last saw Sasuke in casual clothes, after work they always went out in their suits. This was a nice change.

“You look nice; I haven’t seen you in casual clothes in a long time.” Sasuke commented softly, almost reading his mind.

Naruto smiled at their linked thoughts. “You too, the sweater suits you very much.”

A rosy color appeared on Sasuke’s cheek, Naruto blinked and it disappeared, he didn’t know if it was his imagination playing tricks on him or Sasuke’s pale complexion really showed him a blush. Deciding to not think too much over it, he asked the waitress responsible for their table to bring him ice coffee, she bowed, leaving.

“So why did you ask me here?”

Naruto started reciting the piece he’d practiced. “…I feel bad about the way we parted, you did nothing wrong and I lashed out on you. It wasn’t mature of me, for that Sasuke, I _apologize_.”

Quickly, the black eyed man dispersed Naruto’s apology. “There’s nothing for you to apologize for, I was out of line, thinking I still had a place in your heart.”

The blond stared with determined eyes. “I admit part of the reason why I lashed out was because I was mad, I wanted to hurt you like I had been hurt before. So for us to leave all of the past behind, I want you to answer me truthfully: why did you come back now, Sasuke?”

Sasuke sipped his green tea coolly and answered. “I told you, I missed you and I wanted to see you again. My reason is simple and selfish, so I understand and accept everything that you have done.”

Naruto looked at the man in front of him and sighed. He really shouldn’t have come. One look at Sasuke and hearing him blurt out stuff like these, was enough to drag him to places he didn’t want to go. Naruto bit his lower lip as he spoke, putting all his stubbornness and anger aside.

“I… I missed you, too, Sasuke, I might not love you like I used to, but if there’s a chance that you’d be back into my life, that would be as a friend. Just because we were lousy as boyfriends doesn’t mean that we were such as friends, you were and still are my best friend. No one was able to fill the hole you left, Sasuke.”

Naruto’s words were truth laced with lies, he was amazed at how unruffled he could lie to Sasuke. When he was a teen he couldn’t say a single lie with a straight face, yet here he was, saying things that he couldn’t think he’d say a month ago. Naruto strengthened his resolve inwardly, this was all done in Sasuke’s favor, it’s was to give him support to undergo treatment. It’s alright, he wasn’t doing anything bad.

A genuine smile broke onto Sasuke’s lips, Naruto’s eyes widened in delight at it. Since he met Sasuke again, this was the first time he was given such a pure and lovely smile, if only he had a camera to capture it.

“Your place in my heart is empty, as well, Naruto. I don’t mind becoming your friend if it means we will connect again, actually even if not a friend, if you could meet with me like this on your days off, I would be grateful.”

The blond felt his heart race as he grinned. “Then, we agree. You should save my phone number, too, I called a lot of times, you didn’t answer.”

“I missed a few days of work, they were getting annoying so I put my phone on ‘ _silent mode’_.” Sasuke explained his ordeal with a poker face. “However, when you sent me the message, I immediately replied.”

Naruto didn’t ask further about the reason for Sasuke’s absence and decided to focus on another topic.

“Umm… I know I told you to leave, but I didn’t think you would actually up and go so soon, was your work okay?”

“Actually, the transfer order was only for one month. So when you said I should go, I had a few days left to end it, I got someone else to fill them for me.”

“Aha, then we won’t be working together anymore?” This question was unintentional, Naruto flinched inwardly at it. It insinuated that he wanted their working days to continue.

A small smile showed on Sasuke’s face, he put his chin on the palm of his hand and replied. “I’m afraid not, I have to get back to my own work.”

“I heard you were promoted,” The blond took a bite from his carrot cake, trying to change the topic once more. He savored the flavor with zest. “Congratulations.”

“Hmm… who told you that?”

Since there was no need to lie about it, Naruto answered truthfully. “Sai, he’s friends with Shikamaru. Oh, you don’t know Shikamaru, right? He’s my colleague, a really great guy, I will introduce you next time.”

Sasuke recalled seeing someone always next to Naruto, it was undoubtedly the infamous Shikamaru. He did have some jealous moments whenever he saw them together, but since he had no place to intrude into Naruto’s world, he looked the other way and muffled his ugly feelings.

“I think I saw him a couple of times, he has a small goatee and a sleepy look on his face, right?”

A laugh broke free from Naruto’s lips. “Yep! You got him right, that’s Shikamaru.”

Their waitress returned with Naruto’s ice coffee, the blond thanked her and tried it. He sipped too much too fast that his brain froze, taking a minute out of the conversation to regain his hold on his senses, he blurted out.

“God! That was awesome!”

“Only you would think brain-freeze is something good.” Mockingly, Sasuke commented.

“But you stop thinking altogether and for a second everything’s clear.”

The raven haired Uchiha shook his head in dismay. “Naruto, you’re such an idiot~”

Unexpectedly, the blond shuddered when he heard that sentence, he somehow recalled that dream he has had a month ago. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke was the one always calling him an idiot in high school, the blurred face he couldn’t pinpoint felt very vivid in his head right now. Sasuke sitting on that tree, with the cool spring breeze swaying his bangs, smirking playfully at him, how could Naruto forget such a scene? Somehow, the blue eyed man felt nostalgic.

“Sasuke,” He started softly. “Do you have something to do after this? Can you spare more time?”

Sasuke looked at his watch, he calculated the time he needed to drive back home and the time he needed to sleep for a good rest, and thought it was better to refuse. Yet one look at Naruto and he ignored all those things, his world was again filled with nothing but his blond sun. With a smile, he settled.

“Yes, where do you want to go?”

* * *

Sasuke’s face twisted in dismay, he watched his companion hop the small fence and urge him to follow. They were currently breaking and entering, he had his objections but one look at Naruto’s blinding smile and all evaporated. Sasuke hated how weak he was to Naruto’s smiles. They were currently waltzing without care inside their old high school premises, the night covered their tracks perfectly. They walked to the backyard, it was as spacious as ever. The cold night’s air blew and Sasuke pulled the sleeves of his sweater down to cover his fingers. Actually he was extra sensitive to the cold right now, and even though he was wearing heavy clothes, he was still feeling cold.

The black eyed man didn’t want to think that the disease was already gnawing at his insides, but it was. When Naruto looked at him, he cut all sense of discomfort from his being and walked closer to him, smiling gently.

“Sasuke, let’s go check out the basketball court.” The blond suggested, grinning childishly.

“I don’t think it would be open.”

Naruto commented. “If we are lucky, we might find someone training late. Remember, we used to do that a lot.”

Of course he remembered, there was no way he’d ever forget. Their late nights spent playing together, training until they couldn’t stand, and enjoying each other’s company, those were all part of Sasuke’s precious memories. Forgetting that past was impossible, because it was one of the reasons why they fell in love. When they reached the court, the door was indeed locked, Sasuke sat on the three steps leading to the court while Naruto sighed dejectedly.

“I told you so.” Sasuke mused.

“Yeah… but I thought someone might be here, kids these days don’t want to work hard anymore.”

Smirking at Naruto’s words, he commented. “You sound like an old man.”

The blond sat beside him and grinned. “ _I am_ an old man, and so are you.”

“Speak for yourself, I’m still in my thirties.”

A laugh escaped Naruto’s lips. “To a sixteen-year-old, you’re an old man, Sasuke. Remember Kurenai-Sensei, she was twenty-four back then and we thought she was an old hag.”

The onyx eyed male wanted to argue, but Naruto’s words were true. They really thought she was an old woman, even though she was only in her twenties. Softly there was a rustle and Sasuke felt something drop over his shoulder, he found Naruto putting his orange jacket on him with a soft smile.

“You look cold.”

Sasuke’s heart skipped a beat, he thought he hid it well from Naruto, but apparently he didn’t. Returning the kind motion with a smile, Sasuke quickly looked away. These little gestures of Naruto and the attentive way he was behaving, made it a little hard to view him as a mere friend.

“…Thank you. Should we get back then?”

“Hmm… let’s stay a little while.”

“If we are found, we’d be charged with trespassing.” Sasuke raised a complaint.

“We can just say we’re alumni.”

The black haired male refuted. “I don’t think that will drop the charges.”

Naruto flashed his trademark grin and soothed. “It’s fine, Sasuke, let’s live a little, I’m not sure about you, but it’s been a while since I did something exciting. My life has been on a fixed routine for a while now.”

When a detail about his new life was uttered, Sasuke stayed silent. He didn’t like feeling pleased about Naruto’s boredom with his everyday happiness.

“Then if you’re fine with me, I will accompany your rogue actions.”

Naruto was about to say ‘ _I was fine with you from the beginning_ ’, but he stopped himself, realizing how it’d be interpreted. He had decided to treat Sasuke as a friend, no one would go saying something like that to their friends. Even though his head understood that Sasuke was a friend now, it was a long time for his heart to follow. Actually coming to visit their old high school was a pure whim, he just wanted to spend a little bit more time with Sasuke. Having tea together was fine, but staying in silence like this felt better.

While they reminisced about the past, they sat observing the everlasting skies. How many times did they sit on these stairs, bickering, pranking each other and simply enjoying their youth? Naruto failed to count them. He spent three years with Sasuke filled with nothing but bliss, that time was the spring of his life. He was content with everything, that’s why he could lead a normal life right now. To him, the love he had with Sasuke was passionate and intimate, they lost themselves in each other’s arms, the world didn’t matter, only being together did. That type of love was destructive; it was no good.

Unlike the love he has now with Hinata, a cool and calming love. It made Naruto feel peace and comfort. Hinata was a nice breeze and Sasuke was the tornado. He had enough of tornadoes and resigned to the quiet breeze. Sadly, for Naruto, his heart was still hung up on the heavy winds of the tornado.

From the corner of his eyes, the blond saw Sasuke’s body shiver slightly. Naruto bit the insides of his gum and stood up, Sasuke’s body was vibrantly telling him it wasn’t alright, but Sasuke refused to tell him anything. Naruto respected that wish and didn’t ask anything. He fought the desire to encircle Sasuke protectively in his arms and give him some warmth, instead, opted for an early leave.

“Okay, Sasuke, I think this is good for now, should we leave?”

The Uchiha nodded and followed his example. “Yes.”

Naruto looked at his watch, they spent an hour idling around, his children were probably asleep by now. When he left, he remembered Boruto wanting to play with him. Sighing inwardly, he made a mind note to play with his son when he woke up the next morning.

“Something wrong? You look troubled.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke’s eyes and shook his head. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Naruto,” The onyx eyed male said. “You said you wanted us to be friends, right? Then… as your friend, I want you to entrust me with your worries, if it something I can help with, feel free to share.”

“Really, Sasuke, it’s nothing. I was just thinking about my son, Boruto, I think he wants to tell me something, he’s been fidgety for a few days now, but I’m always too busy to hear him. I was just feeling a little guilty, I don’t want him to think I’m neglecting him.”

“Then the answer is simple, make some time for him.”

“I am trying to, but it’s a little hard, I work five days a week, sometimes it extends to six days and I have to be there at eight and leave at four. A lot of times, I work overtime to make ends meet, so I get back home at nine or ten PM. The kids are already asleep by then. Besides, on my days off, I get too tired to play with them. Hinata doesn’t complain, I know she thinks I’m doing my best for them… but I just feel like I’m not enough.”

A pale hand was put on his back, Sasuke softly said. “Naruto, you are being a good father. Don’t be too hard on yourself, I’m sure your kids understand how hard you’re working for them. It doesn’t have to be on a daily basis, but if you could spend an hour or two with them, then it’s fine, the important thing is to get your feelings across.”

The blond felt some of his worries disperse. Truthfully, he didn’t intend to share as much as he had, but being with Sasuke felt like he got a missing piece of his soul back, it was natural to speak to him about his insecurities. “…Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

Naruto’s face lit up and he laughed aloud. “You know, Sasuke, just before I came to meet you, Boruto wanted to come with me, he’s trying to act like a little man in front of me, but I’m sure I saw tears well up in his eyes when I refused.”

“Then bring him,” Sasuke said easily, “Next time you come to meet me, bring him. I’d love to meet your son.”

Stars danced inside Naruto’s orbs and he nodded. “Alright! I’m sure he’d love that.”

Seeing Naruto speak so fondly about his family, told Sasuke how much they mean to him. Since a long time ago, everything that meant the world to Naruto, automatically meant the world to him. That’s why, the son that Naruto loved like an extension of himself, Sasuke would love just the same. Because at the end of the day, he and Naruto were the same person in two bodies.

* * *

It had been close to a month since Naruto resumed his relationship with Sasuke. They made fixed dates to meet, during that time Sakura noticed the little changes in her boyfriend’s psychology. He was brighter and smiled more. It wasn’t a big smile or a grin, but small smiles that made his poker face softer. He was also more attentive and seemed to enjoy himself more.

At the beginning, she thought he simply really missed his old friend. But it was strange, Sasuke’s whole being would glimmer if Naruto called him, she had been with Sasuke for five long years and not even once did she see him glow like that. If she wasn’t mistaken, she would think her boyfriend was in love with his friend, but Sakura knew better. Still with all that, Sasuke was refusing the chemotherapy. He was taking more medications than good to try and keep a healthy exterior. Sakura thought he didn’t want his blond friend to suspect he was sick. She felt a little guilty, at times she wanted to come clean for Sasuke not to abuse his medications.

Yet she was also scared, what if he stopped everything once she tells the truth? Can she forgive herself if he accelerates his death out of being hurt? Sakura held her tongue and continued lying to Sasuke. It tore her from the insides, but she kept on smiling. A call brought her attention to her phone, she picked up and nodded to the person on the other line then hung up. It was the love of her life asking if she would be there for dinner, Sakura said no and told him not to wait for her.

Actually she finished with her shift and there was nothing for her to do, but lately it felt a little suffocating to be around Sasuke so she wanted a breather. A colleague of hers named Rock Lee was always nagging her to go out with him on a date, Sakura always brushed him off, but right now, she felt she needed an escape out of the life she was leading. She didn’t put her outings as cheating on Sasuke, because she had no intention of doing anything that she won’t be able to tell her boyfriend.

As her date pulled his car in front of her, Sakura decided to put the issues of her life in a little box and for the next hour or so, pretend it didn’t exist.

Back in the apartment, Sasuke hung up the line on his girlfriend and looked at the silent condo. Somehow, it felt too big and cold for him alone. He walked to his kitchen and the food was there, he just needed to heat it up. Sasuke sighed and brought the dishes out, the smell of the food was delicious, but to his body it felt nauseating. Soon he was gulping down some pills to be able to handle dinner, placing everything in front of him, he was about to dine when his phone rang. When he read Naruto’s name, he picked up in a flash.

“Naruto, hi,” His voice was a little husky from the water he’d drank, he coughed to clear it. “To whom do I owe the honor?”

There was a melodious laugh from the other side. “ _…Actually Sasuke, I was in your neighborhood and I was wondering if you can step out for a bit.”_

Onyx orbs widened a little, “My neighborhood? Why?”

“ _We had a meeting in the main branch, you said your place is a fifteen-minutes’ drive, right? So can you come or send me the location I will come over, if there’s no problem_.”

“Then please come over. I was just about to have dinner; we can dine together.”

There was a pause on the other end, then Naruto’s voice asked. “ _Are you sure it’s not a bother? What about your girlfriend?_ ”

“She’s working tonight, won’t be home until late in the morning. Sometimes she comes the next day, so it’s just me.”

“ _Then I’ll take you up on that offer!”_

Sasuke hung up the phone at that and sent the location of his condo to Naruto’s phone. He stood up and covered the food. The Uchiha looked at his condo and flicked the lights on, swiftly he made sure everything was tidy and clean. This was the first time Naruto ever visited him, he didn’t know how to react, but he needed the house to at least be flawless. His condo was already spotless so there was nothing much to be done, Sasuke fixed a few things and before he could start with his bedroom, his phone rang again.

He pressed it to answer and told Naruto that he’d be down to open the door for him since the building needed an authorization in the form of an eye ID. Sasuke fixed his appearance and went down, he saw Naruto standing in the lobby and quickly came to get him.

“Sasuke, sorry for disturbing you so late.” The blue eyed man greeted, straightening his wrinkled suit.

Nodding, Sasuke helped his friend inside. “There’s no problem, you’re always welcome.”

They got in the elevator and soon were inside the condo. Naruto whistled the minute he moved in, the spacious hall and modernly decorated living room spoke of the taste of the residents. The walls were between the shades of silvery and grey, they were chic and contemporary. As a result, the cooler hue made a sophisticated backdrop to the luxurious condo. As he walked further inside, Naruto noted the huge well-placed wall mirror, it doubled the light within the condo, but it also gave the impression of depth. Oversized, floor-to-ceiling curtains made the walls seem taller than they were. Sasuke took the blond’s reaction as positive and asked him to sit in the living room, he disappeared inside the kitchen and came back with a glass of juice later on. Hospitability was everything.

As he finished admiring the condo and its furniture, a fox like grin plastered onto Naruto’s features, “Sasuke, really, don’t mind me, I’m not a guest.”

“Yes, you are.” The black haired man objected. “This is your first time here; you have to be treated as a guest.”

Naruto loosened his tie and took off his jacket. He was getting tired of the long day and Sasuke’s condo was very relaxing.

“Well then, you said you were having dinner, don’t tell me you waited for me.”

“I did say we should dine together.”

Sasuke stood up and gestured Naruto to follow him, the interior of the kitchen was telling Naruto the vast difference in their financial situation. The blond sat beside the kitchen table and watched Sasuke heat the dishes. About five minutes later, the food was hot and steamy. Naruto was shown to the bathroom, he washed his hands and they sat down opposite each other, eating dinner.

“Do you come to the main office often?” The black haired man started the conversation.

“Not really, usually my boss goes but this time there was something I had to explain in a project. My boss said he couldn’t convey it clearly, so I was forced to go, to tell you the truth, I think he just didn’t want to go this time, lazy bastard.”

Sasuke offered a compassionate smile. “Then will you drive back home tonight or stay at a hotel?”

Naruto looked at his watch, it read ten at night. “Hmm… I guess it’s too late to drive back now, I will stay at a hotel.”

“If so,” Sasuke reached the place he wanted to, he tried to be causal about it, as not to alarm Naruto. “Why not stay over?”

Naruto stopped eating and pure azure orbs looked at him. “…Stay the night?”

Acting nonchalantly, Sasuke munched. “Yes, instead of just finding a random hotel, I have a spare room, you can stay here tonight… I don’t mind.”

“But your girlfriend –”

“Sakura _won’t_ mind.” He was interrupted.

Thinking about this for a while, Naruto hummed then decided. “Let me think it over, I’m still not sure I won’t drive back.”

“Naruto, if you had the intention of going back home you wouldn’t have taken the trouble of calling me.”

The blond rolled his eyes and clarified. “Idiot, I called because I thought it was a shame that I come so close to you without meeting –”

“We saw each other the day before yesterday.” Sasuke interrupted him yet again.

“Sorry for being a nuisance then.” Buffing his cheeks, Naruto sulked.

“That’s not what I meant.” Black pearls pored holes into him. “Don’t twist my words, Naruto, and stop being stubborn, I know you want to stay the night so just stay.”

At that Naruto stopped arguing. Sasuke’s perceptive was as keen as always. His meeting had ended two hours ago, if he wanted to go back home then he had more than enough time to do so. Truly, if he’d left then, he’d be able to get back home in a record time. However, Naruto didn’t do that. Instead he opted for calling Sasuke and intruding on his night. It meant he wanted to stay not leave. Naruto hadn’t thought of it as deep as Sasuke believed he had, since in fact, he didn’t think he’d be allowed to spend the night. He just wanted to get a glimpse of Sasuke’s life, after all, Sasuke has already seen everything he had.

Judging from everything, Sasuke’s life was very fortunate.

“…Okay, since you’re willing to analyze so deep just to get me to stay, I will stay.”

Rolling his eyes at Naruto’s childish sentence, Sasuke nodded with a smile. “Good.”

They got back to eating, chatting about random stuff during the meal. After they were done, Sasuke fetched his friend some silky PJs and showed him the guest room. To Naruto’s delight it had an inner bathroom, and what a refreshing place it was. After freshening up with a warm bath, and wearing the silky clothes, the blond plopped onto the soft mattress and closed his eyes for a second. He heard the door being knocked and then Sasuke’s voice vibrated. Naruto told him to enter, the black haired male had a set of blankets in his hands.

He placed them at the foot of the bed and explained. “It gets cold at night, so make sure to wrap up carefully.”

Naruto nodded at him. “Thanks, Sasuke.”

“No problem. If you need anything, I’m in my room.”

With that he was left alone to his thoughts, Naruto sighed and closed his eyes again. There was something he saw when Sasuke showed him the first bathroom near the kitchen, where he washed his hands for dinner, the cabinet had lot of drugs. Naruto flipped through them and found that majority of the boxes had Sasuke’s name and prescription. It accentuated the severity of his condition.

Naruto was following up with Sakura, she told him that Sasuke was still refusing treatment. Then he didn’t affect Sasuke’s will to live like he thought he did. Yet now that he thought about it, all that they did – going out, eating together and spending time – didn’t feel like something that would raise Sasuke’s will to live. It almost felt like he was fulfilling Sasuke’s dying wish.

Then what should Naruto do next?

How do you get someone to continue to live? What did it mean to give a reason for living?

Naruto scowled, if he could find a reason for Sasuke then this wouldn’t have been so hard. He plopped on his feet and left the fancy room. The PJs were probably the most comfortable he has ever worn, they fit his body perfectly as if made for him solely, really… rich people had fortune. As Naruto came into the living room, he saw the lights that were once illuminating the vicinity dimmed to an orangish hue. He put a hand under his chin as he tried to remember where Sasuke’s room was. The raven haired man had pointed to it once, making his way towards a door that he thought was Sasuke’s bedroom, Naruto knocked.

“Sasuke? Are you still up?”

A soft whisper came from the other side. “Yes, Naruto, come in.”

The blond creaked the door open and entered. By now, he was adjusted to the high class furniture of Sasuke’s condo. Sasuke’s room was filled with a feminine touch though, a little different from what Naruto pictured, the walls were a faint pink color, and the bedroom had an elegant design. Naruto sensed that it was a place Sasuke shared with another. He smiled but that smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Um… I couldn’t sleep, how about we have a conversation?”

Sasuke closed the book he was reading and got out of bed, he directed Naruto out of his bedroom and into the extravagant living room. Flickering the TV on, the onyx eyed man proposed.

“How about a movie then? I have a variety of good ones.”

“Spare me horror though.”

A laugh broke from Sasuke. “You weren’t good with it.”

“Still not good with it. Do you have adventure?”

“Hmm… I think there is one with a bit of action.”

“We’ll watch it! put it on!”

Sasuke nodded and got the place ready for the movie. However, before they could sit down, he disappeared inside the kitchen. Naruto waited for him patiently, and just when he was about to waltz there bored, the sound of Sasuke emerging with popcorn and some nuts brightened his face.

“Here, we can’t have a movie night without treats.”

Naruto took a hold of the popcorn and munched. “Sasuke, you’re the best!”

They shared a look and before they could start the movie, the sound of keys unlocking the front door hit their ears. Naruto didn’t know why, but dread shot up his system with each click.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated. *_* Waiting for your thoughts~**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto never thought he’d be placed in such a situation, actually he could explain it without any troubles, however, the girl in front of him was fuming. He glanced at Sasuke and there was no change in his facial expression, it was like Sakura was speaking to a wall. Naruto tried to speak a few times, to explain to her this misunderstanding, but she made it perfectly clear that his participation wasn’t appreciated. He could only stand watch as the two broke up.

When Sakura packed her clothes and left the condo with tears in her eyes, Naruto frantically told Sasuke to follow her, but the raven haired man stayed put. Naruto was mad at him so he chased after her himself, just when he was about to leave the building, he saw Sakura get in a black car with someone and drive away. He frowned and sighed, how did everything go so wrong?

A recap of what had happened floated to his head. When they heard the front door click open, Sasuke was about to go and greet his girlfriend, yet he tripped and fell on top of Naruto, their faces were inches apart and if either had moved, their lips would have touched. It took them a few seconds to get over the sudden rush of blood, yet at that time, Sakura had already entered the living room. She witnessed the compromising position the two were in and flipped out of her mind.

Suddenly every little insecurity, every doubt in her heart, and qualm about Sasuke and Naruto’s relationship was realized. Sakura couldn’t believe her eyes and went mad. Maybe it was the stress and fear, or blind jealousy clouding her judgment, whatever the switch was, she let it all out. The pink haired doctor screamed at her boyfriend, disbelieving how Sasuke could cheat on her, and bring his fling home disrespecting her like this. This was her apartment, she put up with him feeling love for Naruto more than her, but for Sasuke to have the audacity and invite him over when she was away, Sakura couldn’t take it anymore!

Sasuke didn’t even utter one word in defense, he stood and took all of her offense. Sakura’s tears fell like cascades, ruining her beautiful features.

Naruto sighed as the recap ended, he was about to go back up when suddenly, he was jolted at the presence of Sasuke behind him. Holding his throbbing heart, the blond exclaimed.

“Sasuke, you scared me!”

Onyx orbs looked at the place where the car Sakura has gotten into left and mumbled. “…She left?”

There was a dejected tone in that question, Naruto’s heart softened, he put a hand over Sasuke’s shoulder and pulled him close. “Don’t worry, we will fix this tomorrow, let’s give her time to cool down then we’ll explain everything. This is a simple misunderstanding –”

Sasuke pushed him away and started walking. “Let’s go, I came because it’d be hard for you to go up without me.”

Naruto recalled the strict security system and winced. Was that the only reason for Sasuke coming down? Or he was honestly shaken with his girlfriend leaving? One look at Sasuke’s somewhat lost eyes, Naruto hit himself mentally, he hadn’t seen Sasuke for many years, but what he knew of his ex-boyfriend was that he had a soft heart, so Sakura’s insults and leaving like that must have affected him.

They got in the condo and the sound of the movie playing was the only thing making noise – they had accidently on-ed the movie – Naruto went and switched the TV off, before trying to ease Sasuke’s nerves.

“Umm… Sasuke, are you okay?”

A poker face was given to him, the Uchiha nodded indifferently. “Yes.”

“I… maybe I shouldn’t have come here tonight, your girlfriend wouldn’t have thought something was going on between us then.”

Sasuke’s indifference switched momentarily to softness as he commented. “It’s not your fault, Naruto. Sakura probably exploded because of me. I don’t blame her; I haven’t loved her like she wanted me to.”

Naruto pulled Sasuke to sit on the sofa and enquired. “What do you mean?”

“I think you’d be troubled if you hear this… so let’s just call it a night –”

As blue orbs seriously pore into him, a tan hand held him in place. “Tell me, Sasuke, I want to know.”

Feeling like there was no point in hiding, Sasuke came clean. “…I could never get over you, Naruto, in my heart you will always be my number one. I _love_ Sakura, but _not_ like I _love_ you. I guess Sakura must’ve sensed this change in my behavior lately and connected the dots, I never invited anyone home before, so seeing you here and to top it off, we were in a compromising position, her doubts were confirmed. It would be pointless to run after her and lie, our relationship was always based on truth. She understood that; so if bringing her back would mean I have to lie to her, then I can’t do that, Naruto, Sakura doesn’t deserve that.”

As Sasuke finished his piece, Naruto took some time to collect his thoughts. His heart was disrupted. What Sasuke was feeling was similar to his own emotions, he bit his lip hard and a wounded expression ruled his face.

“Then… then, _why_ did you leave?” With a troubled look, Naruto allowed an ounce of his inner anger towards Sasuke to show

Sasuke’s eyes darkened, he knew this question would need to be answered sooner or later. His reasoning might not be enough to heal Naruto’s scars, but he wished to at least give some sort of solace. “I had to leave… we were _too_ close, Naruto, your world had no one except me and mine was too, I wanted you to experience more in life –”

“I didn’t want to! I was satisfied, Sasuke! It was enough!” Naruto exclaimed full of emotions, leaving his anger to talk for him. “It wasn’t your place to decide that!”

Sasuke accepted the lash out and tried to speak again. “I _know_ , I sound selfish, saying I’m doing it for you… but I did it for me too, Naruto, back then we were too engrossed in each other, we believed this world had no one else, our co-dependence on one another wasn’t healthy, our _relationship_ wasn’t healthy. Don’t think the decision was easy on me, it was the hardest thing I had ever done, but I had to do it!” His eyes pleaded for Naruto to understand his own agony. “I was too scared to be swallowed in you and forget myself, I didn’t want it for you too, robbing you of a chance at a normal life… I couldn’t live with that guilt. Naruto, if we continued being together, if we hadn’t broken up, do you think you’d be living a normal life right now?”

Naruto’s expression was hard to read, he took a deep breath to calm down and answered with obvious ache. “I don’t know, none of us would ever know, you robbed us of that choice. Sasuke, I can try to understand your reasons now, but I will never agree with you. If you had those worries, the least you could’ve done is talk to me about them, you just left me all alone, _confused_ , I beat myself day and night thinking I did something wrong to drive you away, those days were my hell… for that, a part of me will _never_ forgive you!”

The blond realized how hard his words were, but he just couldn’t mince them. Sasuke had indeed hurt him too deep, getting over those old wounds won’t be easy, he needed Sasuke to understand that.

The black eyed man hung his head low, then mumbled tenderly. “…How stupid, I let you go to be myself but I was never myself without you.”

Naruto told his heart not to sway, it was too late to get affected right now. So standing his ground, he reasoned. “Sasuke, you have no right to say those things now… we are _finished_ , currently I’m nothing but a friend to you.”

“Yes… I understand, that’s why I told you it’s better that I stay quiet.” Sasuke raised his head and inched closer to Naruto, before whispering. “Still, Naruto, you should understand something, to me, you’ll never be just a ‘ _friend’_.”

With that the onyx eyed man closed the distance between their lips, the kiss was soft and warm, it lit Naruto’s buried emotions and his brain shut down. Blue eyes widened, his hands shook as he was about to push Sasuke away, but somehow… he couldn’t do it. Those thin lips, their touch was very nostalgic to his own. How long has it been since he last felt this familiar spark? Jolts of electricity went through his lips and into his heart, butterflies danced in his stomach and Naruto felt a door he always locked tightly flung open. His eyes squeezed in pain as his heart led him. Tenderly, he allowed his desire to rule him and kissed Sasuke back.

Somehow, it was easy, as if he was riding his old bike. Kissing Sasuke came naturally to him, Naruto was amazed at his own body, it acted like the fifteen or so years they were apart had never happened. As Naruto forced his tongue inside Sasuke’s mouth, their tender kiss changed into something more heated. Sasuke was a little dazed at Naruto’s reciprocation, he was ready to be thrown to the other side of the wall, punched to oblivion, therefore his lips smiled into the kiss when the opposite happened. He allowed the blond to lead and they continued making-out. All the years they have been apart, all the yearning and the hurt; those kisses conveyed everything.

Sasuke felt cold, salty wetness mix with their saliva and when he opened his eyes, he discovered Naruto’s eyes tearing up. He gently broke their kiss and planted tiny pecks on the blond’s eyelids. Sasuke continued leaving a soft trail of kisses to try and erase Naruto’s pain.

When he felt the blond relax into his embrace, Sasuke gently spoke. “Naruto, let’s go to sleep now, tonight was full of events… you must be tired, let’s sleep and let the night calm us down.”

The blond nodded meekly and allowed Sasuke to lead the way, the slender Uchiha held Naruto’s hand as they entered the guestroom. Sasuke sat him on the bed, kissed Naruto softly on the head and stood up to leave. However, the blue eyed man’s grip on his hand didn’t lessen, black orbs softened.

“Stay… stay with me for a while.” Naruto requested, his face hidden from sight.

“Alright.”

They both knew what they were doing wasn’t right; they were still in relationships with amazing people. Crossing any other line would make it hard for anyone to actually forgive them. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and stayed silent. He was getting a little chilly, so he pulled a blanket around himself and Naruto. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable; it was means for them to settle down. Sasuke understood that Naruto’s brain was probably trying to digest what went down. They lost themselves in the heat of the moment, it meant that their old flame had been ignited.

Sasuke couldn’t help himself from smiling.

“Sasuke…” Naruto’s voice was soft but strong. “ _Please_ , don’t disappear on me again –”

“I –”

“I’m not done yet,” This time, Naruto raised his head, blue orbs shined in the dim room, there was a fire burning within Naruto. “I’m only going to say this once and I’m not just saying it to you, no, these words are to myself as well. We are just _friends_. I don’t plan on leaving my wife, I love her and I love my kids. I don’t want her to be hurt and I will do everything in my power to _never_ allow that to happen. Hinata-chan was there for me whenever I needed her, she gave me support like no other; I _can’t_ betray her. So whatever feelings we might still have for each other, I beg you, lock them away. Let us become normal friends. _Please_ , Sasuke, grant me this wish.”

Those blue orbs he loved so much were pleading with all their might to him, Sasuke showed a sad smile. He stood up and walked to the door – this time, Naruto didn’t stop him – pausing a little before he left.

“Naruto, there’s nothing for you to worry about, I never planned on ruining your life. I won’t even dream of taking you away from your wife. As I said before, being with you like this is more than enough, so rest assured, my feelings have long been locked ago.”

With that Naruto was left to himself, he clutched his chest as abruptly, breathing was becoming very hard.

* * *

The next morning, when Naruto awakened, he found Sasuke wide-awake, reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee. At the beginning he didn’t know how to react, but when Sasuke’s attitude was as if their previous night hadn’t happened, Naruto relaxed. The black eyed designer told him that breakfast was on the table and that he should eat before he leaves.

The blond did as told; he washed up, had his breakfast and, just before he left the condo, he smiled and called. “Umm Sasuke,”

“Hm?”

By now, the raven haired man was standing on his doorway, leaning against the wall, he waited for Naruto’s words. Naruto looked at his disheveled look and the thought of how sexy Sasuke looked like that was killed instantly. His blue orbs smiled as he said.

“Listen, next Sunday I want to take the kids to the beach, it’s not summer and the air might be a little cold, but they have been nagging me for a while now to take them. Remember you said to make time for them, so I thought it’s the right time to do that.”

Sasuke nodded, causing his bangs to cover his eyes, he used his hand to pushed them out of his vision. “I think it’s a good idea too.”

The blond had to look away; because the door he chose to lock away the previous night was still opened ajar. “Y-Yeah… so, I was wondering if you have nothing to do, do you want to tag along?”

Black orbs widened slightly surprised at the invitation. Sasuke quickly contemplated the ups and downs in a matter of seconds, to go out with Naruto’s family meant he’d spend more time with him, and see him in other settings, however, it also meant he’d be forced to experience Naruto’s current happiness; could he withstand that pain? A big smile showed on Sasuke’s face as he nodded, offering Naruto an answer.

“I’d be honored to, Naruto.”

A bright beam showed on the blond’s face, he nodded back. “Okay then! I will text you the details later, I need to head back now, stay safe, Sasuke~!”

As he saw flowers dance around Naruto, Sasuke knew he made the right decision. He bid the blond goodbye, locked his door behind him, and returned to the comfort of his living room. Yes, being a friend was plenty.

* * *

“Sasuke-kun, you don’t expect me to believe that lie, do you?”

Sakura looked with suspicious eyes at her boyfriend. Sasuke has come all the way to Ino’s house to seek her out, he knew exactly well where she would be. Right now, they were both sitting in the living room of Ino’s apartment, the long haired blonde has left for work to give them time to talk. Ino was Sakura’s best friend, Sasuke knew that if there was someone Sakura would run to it’d be her, it was a no brainer that the blonde would open her doors to her friend.

Sasuke met Sakura and told her exactly what had happened, he explained the misguided situation and her misunderstanding of everything. Sasuke stressed that his relationship with Naruto was pure friendship, they had nothing going on.

“Yes, because it’s the truth. I would never lie to you about something like this.” His words were firm.

The pink haired girl flipped her hair and crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine, let’s say I do believe you, what about bringing him to our apartment, you have never done something like that before.”

“Naruto… _he’s special_. He’s not simply a friend, Sakura, in the past we were inseparable. He’s my best friend. Last night he had no place to go to, his house is in another city, so I offered him to stay the night. I merely sought some company and wanted to reminisce about the past, there was nothing that could be done.”

“It’s weird, I don’t believe you,” Sakura raised a skeptical brow. “There’s something you’re not telling me. You say he’s just a friend, then say he’s not simply a friend, what’s with this contradiction?”

Sasuke sighed and answered. “There’s no contradiction, Sakura, I won’t lie to you; in the past, we were together. But that was more than fifteen years ago, both of us have moved on.”

Sakura’s eyes went wide, she stifled her shock and asked in disbelieve. “What do you mean together? As in a relationship? You just said he was your best friend?”

“He is, we were both young, Sakura, you understand how teenagers think. We were always together, one thing led to another and we started going out. Naturally, it didn’t work out, I moved out in my third year to another school and lost contact with him. Recently, we met by coincidence – he was working in the branch office I was assigned to – to tell you the truth, when I found that out, I wasn’t one hundred percent sure he wanted to see me again, we didn’t part on good conditions but –”

“You wanted to see him.” The pink haired doctor finished for him, remembering her boyfriend’s giddy expression before his business trip.

He nodded, seeing no need to admit otherwise. “I did, in the beginning he was reluctant but then he eased into it and we agreed to be friends again.”

They stayed in silence as Sakura absorbed the story that was told to her, it did fill in all the empty holes in her conclusions. However, there was something she needed to confirm.

“Sasuke, this Naruto person, he was simply someone you used to date out of teenage frustration, right? It’s not because he was the love of your life or some big soap opera like that, right?”

There was a pause in Sasuke’s reaction, then he asked. “What’s the difference? It’s all in the past.”

“No,” Sakura refuted, fixing a lock behind her ear. “There’s a huge difference. If he’s an old dramatic love, it’d be hard to fight him. You know I don’t like fighting a losing battle, and to me it’d be just that –I’d never have entered your life had I known you have someone you shared an epic love story with. However, if he’s simply someone you dated out of convenience, then I can accept what’s happening since we all did foolish things as teens, and I will return with you.”

The black haired male closed his eyes and then opened them. As he gazed into her clear jade ones, he smiled warmly.

“Then you have nothing to worry about, as I said, our relationship was born due to teenage hormones, and it’s long since passed.”

At the beginning, the pink haired doctor was skeptical, her gut feeling told her not to trust his words. But since he has never lied to her before, Sakura chose to believe in him. The apprehension in her face alleviated as she brightened. Standing up, Sakura stretched her hands, then spoke to her boyfriend. “Okay, that’s great~! Just wait a second, let me get my things ready then we can go back together.”

“Sure.”

The black haired designer leaned on the couch and sent a silent apology to his girlfriend. He didn’t want to lie to her, but there was no merit in telling the truth. To him, an old love story or simply being driven by hormones didn’t matter, at the end of the day, he was nothing more than Naruto’s ‘ _friend’_ , Sakura should just believe that’s what they’ve been to each other since the beginning.

No extra information was needed.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he introduced his family to Sasuke, then proceeded to introduce his family to the black haired designer and his beautiful girlfriend. Sasuke had phoned him beforehand, requesting permission to bring Sakura along, of course Naruto agreed, he was a little curious as to when they patched things out, but he couldn’t hide his obvious delight at it. There was no need for Sasuke to lose a loving girlfriend over nothing, continuing his life like that was a must. Currently, they were at the beach, needless to say, they didn’t come in the season. A lot of shops were closed, there were some people here and there, but it felt a little bit deserted. Naruto frowned as he looked at the vicinity, yet his wife applauded, saying that an empty beach was better than a crowded one.

Hinata held her daughter’s hand while Boruto was standing beside her, looking up at the grownups with sparkling eyes. Sasuke approached the blond kid and crunched down. He ruffled his golden hair, before gently greeting. “Hello, there, I heard a lot about you.”

Boruto looked at his father and when a grin and thumps up were given to him, he shyly smiled at Sasuke. “…Hello, nice to meet you.”

The child looked exactly like a young Naruto that Sasuke felt as if he was seeing a mirage of the past. He shook his head and smiled back. Extending a pale hand, he asked the child.

“Would you like to play together?”

Boruto’s eyes shone brighter and he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!”

Sasuke watched as the kid went and brought out his toys, he asked Naruto’s permission and was given it. With that, they went to the sea – playing ball, swimming and enjoying themselves.

“Haruno-san, was it?” The soft tone of Hinata greeted the pink haired doctor.

Sakura removed her shades and nodded. “Yes, Sakura’s fine, Hinata-san; I’m sorry for crashing on your family outing like this.”

“Oh, no such thing,” Hinata waved her hand, dismissing Sakura’s worries. “The more the merrier, Boruto was really excited when he learned more people were coming.”

Suddenly there was a tug on Hinata’s mauve summer dress, she looked at her daughter and Himawari looked at Sakura blushing. The pink haired doctor felt the hesitant gazes directed at her and she smile warmly.

Hinata questioned her daughter. “What is it, Himawari? Is there something you want?”

“Um… Mama… b-beautiful, a beautiful person…”

Sakura felt her cheeks redden at the cute flattery, she kneeled beside the girl and kissed her cheeks, not able to contain herself. “Oh GAWD~ You’re so cute~!”

Himawari giggled as Sakura started hugging her, tickling her, and showering her with affection. Naruto and Hinata watched the warm scene with kind eyes. Sometime later, they’d picked a good spot and placed their umbrellas. Sakura was wearing a blue bikini with ruffles, it had a cute design and highlighted her pinkish complexion. While Hinata was staying in her summer dress, Sakura asked if she didn’t plan on swimming and the long haired beauty simply replied that she didn’t feel like it; keeping watch over their stuff was plenty for her.

Naruto was lying down wearing his trademark orange trunks, with Himawari building sand castles besides him. Sakura and Hinata seemed to hit it off, not a second later, they were giggling and chatting like old friends. Naruto felt pleased inside, it was nice to spend time like this with Sasuke and his girlfriend. Few minutes later, Boruto emerged from the sea with Sasuke, both drenched with water.

The light of the sun illuminated Sasuke’s pale skin, making the water trail glitter as it went down his torso. Naruto begged his heart not to throb; that’s why when Boruto came into his viewfinder, covering his sight of Sasuke, he was grateful.

“Otou-san, let’s go swimming!”

Naruto sat upright and messed up his son’s wet curls. “I thought you had enough swimming with Sasuke.”

“Yeah, but I also want to swim with you, let’s play together!”

“Okay, Himawari and I have just finished the sand castle.”

A pout was seen from Himawari as she glared at her father. “Otou-san, please don’t lie, Himawari did everything! You just slept!”

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then tried to convince her with a stupid logic. “Himawari-chan, you and Papa are one, you building the castle alone means I did it with you,”

The blond was about to hug his little girl but the girl put her plastic shovel on his forehead, stopping him from getting any closer. “No, Papa, Himawari did it alone!”

From the side, Sasuke couldn’t hold it in anymore, he chuckled looking at them. Naruto smirked at his friend as he stood up. “What, Sasuke, you think this is amusing?”

At the weird tone, the black eyed man realized something was amiss, he took a few steps as Naruto came closer. Sensing something was wrong, he raised a pale hand to stop him. “Naruto, what are you thinking?”

Naruto signaled his son to hold Sasuke’s feet as he came and held him down, suddenly fits of laughter were heard breaking free from Sasuke’s mouth. Both Naruto and Boruto were ticking the hell out of the Uchiha, Sakura and Hinata watched the three as Himawari felt left out. Abandoning her castle, she jumped to join the fun. Aiding her father and brother in ticking the new addition to their contacts.

Sakura’s eyes brightened at the scene, a beam showed on her features. “…So nice.”

“Yes, Sasuke-san seems good with children, mind my question, but have you never thought about having kids together?” When a sad look showed on the pink haired doctor’s face, Hinata held her hands up. “Umm sorry, it’s alright if you don’t feel like answering.”

“No, it’s fine,” Sakura started, putting a hand under her chin. “Sasuke didn’t want children, I think he’d make a great father though.”

“I agree. But what about you, Sakura-chan? Do you have the same feelings?”

Jade eyes got soft as she whispered. “I’d be lying if I said I never thought about it. If possible I want one, a daughter, she would have Sasuke’s hair and eyes and her personality would be similar to mine, I would name her ‘ _Sarada’_. However, I’m pretty satisfied with my life right now. If one day Sasuke says he wants children, I think it would be nice to make one.”

Hinata put her hand on top of Sakura’s and encouraged. “Then, Sakura-chan, you shouldn’t give up. There might be a lot of reasons for Sasuke-san’s rejection, but be persistent in getting what you want. To tell you the truth, Boruto was an accident, Naruto-kun and I have been married for one year when I found out I was pregnant, at that time we didn’t plan on having a child, but once Naruto-kun learnt he was going to be a father, everything changed. He became more reliable and dependable. What I’m saying is, children change people. See how Sasuke-san is caring for those two, just imagine how he would feel when he learns he will become a father.”

Sakura’s eyes twinkled at the scene again. Actually, when she and Sasuke discussed the issue of children and she learnt Sasuke’s inner wishes, Sakura didn’t push it, she caved. It was easier to bow down than force her way and threaten a break up, she loved Sasuke too much to leave him, even if the price was no children. Yet, maybe she was going about this the wrong way. Maybe the answer was by pressing the issue, perhaps she could even change Sasuke’s mind.

 _Maybe_ … a child is the answer to getting Sasuke to want to live again.

As light shone inside her heart, Sakura nodded to the black haired princess. “Thank you, Hinata-chan, I’d take your advice!”

“Great!” The lilac eyed housewife exclaimed in glee. “Now, I think it’s time for lunch, let’s call them back~”

Hinata shouted for her family that it was time for food. The sounds of laughs stopped momentarily as the four returned to have food.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were asked by Hinata to go and buy some refreshments, they had finished lunch and the children returned to playing with each other. Naruto yawned as he walked to the open stand.

“Tired?” Sasuke asked settling next to him in a comfortable pace.

“Just a little, but it’s alright. I’m glad everyone’s having fun, so…” He looked to make sure his friend was in a good mode before asking. “Is everything alright between you and Sakura-san?”

Sasuke nodded nonchalantly. “I explained everything to her and Sakura understood.”

Naruto disliked the curt answer, but this was Sasuke’s nature, he was a man of few words – if there was something that could be explained in a word, he’d use it. The tan skinned man smiled, before saying.

“See, I told you she would if you explained it properly. I can see she really loves you.”

A small smile showed on Sasuke’s face. “Yeah. Your family loves you too, I _felt_ it.”

“I love them, too. My kids are the cutest in the world~!”

“Can you be more of an idiotic father.” Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

“Excuse me, I’m a _doting_ father, there’s a difference.” Naruto defended himself.

“It’s the same.”

They stopped bickering as they reached the stand, getting different flavors, they made their way back to the beach. However, before they reached half way there, Sasuke felt his head buzz and without meaning to, his body slowly gave up on him; he passed out on the pavement. Upon the loud thud to his right, Naruto’s eyes widened and alarm went off in his head. He was by Sasuke’s side in seconds, holding the fainted male in his arms.

“Sasuke! Sasuke! Oi! Sasuke! Can you hear me!?”

There was no response from him, Naruto put the refreshments down and picked Sasuke up bridal style, hating how light he felt. The blond wasn’t sure of what was wrong, but he knew a doctor was needed. Hurriedly, he carried Sasuke back to where they were sitting. Upon seeing Sasuke’s collapsed form, Sakura rushed to his side, Naruto briefed her about what had happened, stressing how sudden all this has been. The pink haired doctor told him to put Sasuke in the shade as she started examining him. Ten minutes later, Sakura spoke to the worried family.

“It’s probably a sunstroke, he played too much under the sun after all. Naruto-san, Hinata-chan, I’m sorry to call the day to an end, but I think it’s better that we go home now. I’m sorry.”

“Ara, don’t worry about it, Sakura-chan, we understand.” Hinata spoke, face full of worry. “But are you sure it’s alright to move him now? Why not wait until he wakes up?”

Sakura shook her head. “No, it’s better to go back now.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke’s pale face, Sakura’s distressed features, then spoke to his wife. “Hinata, I’m sorry but can you go back home alone with the kids? I need to go with them.”

“No, Naruto-san, there’s no need –” Sakura protested.

“No, I’m _coming_!” His reply was firm, cutting all excuses she could muster.

The lilac eyed woman had a look of confusion on her face, she didn’t understand the need for Naruto to go, but seeing how persistent her husband was and being an understanding person, she agreed.

“Sakura-chan, let him go with you, you won’t be able to carry Sasuke-san alone.”

Being pressured but the two, Sakura finally caved in. “Alright, there’s no problem. Let’s go, Naruto-san.”

Naruto knew he was being unfair to his own family, but Sasuke passing out like that wasn’t due to heatstroke, the sun wasn’t that strong to begin with. There was something Sakura was hiding from them; he just couldn’t shake that felling out. He kissed his wife and started gathering their stuff.

Hinata watched her husband drive away in Sasuke’s car, her two kids were by her side with worried looks. She smiled and told them that everything was alright, ignoring the feeling of unease that burrowed deep inside her heart.

* * *

Naruto was driving while Sakura was in the backseat tending to Sasuke. He looked at them by the rearview mirror and couldn’t stifle it in any longer.

“Sakura,” He addressed, dropping all honorifics. “Mind telling me what’s wrong with him?”

Sakura sighed and replied. “He’s running a high fever, you know, Sasuke’s body is fighting the cancer so actually he doesn’t have a lot of energy, going to the beach and playing wasn’t good for him. The reason why I came today was because I knew something like this might happen. He’s too weak for activities like these. Nonetheless, Sasuke wanted to come.”

Naruto bit his lower lip and guilt clouded his eyes. “…I see.”

“You,” Sakura’s brows furrowed. “Stop that, I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid this might happen. Don’t feel guilty, he agreed to go knowing full well the risks. It’s no one’s fault – no, I take that back, it’s Sasuke-kun’s fault, all this is happening because he’s declining therapy.”

The blond drove smoothly as he asked. “He’s still refusing, right?”

“Yeah, I’m at a loss of what to do.”

“I thought if I spent more time with him, he’d change his mind…”

“I did too, but apparently, he still doesn’t want to live, I wonder what will make him desire life.”

Both of them had two different ideas about that. Sakura’s head vibrated with the motion of a ‘ _child’_ , while Naruto thought of their old relationship. Would Sasuke desire life again if they had a chance?

Both contemplated those thoughts.

“I’m not sure, but we shouldn’t give up so soon.” Naruto spoke. “Until all hope is lost, I will continue to make him love life.”

A smile showed on Sakura’s lips. “I appreciate that, Naruto, you have been a great help to us.”

Her dropping the honorifics didn’t go undetected to his ears. Naruto stifled the snickering voice inside him, the one that laughed at her foolishness, he was acting like the best friend but inside, he was a beast in disguise. Naruto shook that nasty voice away and concentrated on driving. As they entered Sasuke’s city, Sakura gave an address and asked Naruto to drive them there. Thirty minutes later, they parked outside a clinic. Naruto helped in getting Sasuke inside, then a nurse was waiting for them.

Sakura told Naruto to wait for them as she entered with Sasuke. Half an hour later, the girl came out of one of the rooms with another person. He had silver hair and droopy dead-fish eyes, Naruto presumed him to be a doctor, if the lab coat he was wearing was anything to go by. There was also a nametag with ‘ _Kakashi Hatake’_ engraved.

The jade eyed doctor gave both curt introductions of one another, “This is Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke’s best friend and this is Hatake Kakashi-san, he’s the physician responsible for Sasuke’s condition.”

“Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-kun,” Kakashi extended a hand.

Naruto grasped it and nodded. “Naruto’s fine, Sensei.”

“Well then, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan said you are an important part to solving the puzzle.”

Tilting his head to the side, the blond questioned. “Puzzle?”

“The puzzle of Sasuke-kun’s refusal of treatment.”

“Oh.”

Sakura nudged Kakashi with a little glare. “Sensei, stop blurting stuff that were said to you in confidence.”

“Sakura-chan, you’re not a patient of mine, we’re not bound by patient-doctor confidentiality. Besides, I’m sure that if we want Naruto-kun to help us, he needs to know everything about Sasuke-kun’s condition.”

The girl sighed and sat down. “Even if he does, I’m not sure he can do much, I thought he’d be able to break through Sasuke’s defenses, but apparently, he’s as helpless as I am.”

“Now, now, Sakura-chan, it’s too early to throw in the towel, have some faith.”

Sakura muttered something under her breath but it went undetected to the blond’s ears. Kakashi smiled and asked them to enter his office. Naruto was silent throughout their interaction but once he was inside, he asked with a strong tone.

“Sensei, please tell me everything there is to know about Sasuke’s condition.”

“Under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t disclose my patient’s information without their permission, however, seeing that Sasuke-kun is a special patient and that you are helping us convince him, I will tell you.”

Kakashi took his sweet time explaining the disease to Naruto, he started from the beginning as if he was explaining to a toddler the human body. Until the end where he told Naruto of everything that might happen. Sasuke’s current condition, he fainted due to over-exhaustion, his body was exposed to more exercise than he had energy for, that’s why it shut down. They were currently giving him some drips and injections to lessen his fever and help the body regain energy.

Whenever Naruto was told more and more about Sasuke’s condition, he hated himself more. He was inviting Sasuke out a lot when Sasuke shouldn’t be out, the timing, the weather and the places where he was asking Sasuke to weren’t ideal for him. There were some restaurants with heavy smell of food, cancer patients sometimes couldn’t stand strong scents, so their stomachs would turn and they’d get nauseous fast. How many times did Naruto invite Sasuke to an izakaya?

When Kakashi finished, Naruto’s face was grim.

The silver haired doctor sighed and said. “Naruto-kun, you shouldn’t feel discouraged. It’s true Sasuke-kun’s condition is deteriorating, but we still can save him. It’s not too late now to correct the mistakes of the past.”

The blond nodded, life back again into his azure orbs. “Yes, Sensei, I understand everything now. Thank you for explaining to me. I will try my best to help Sasuke’s condition become better.”

“That’s what we are asking.” Sakura said from his left. “For today, Sasuke was happy, it’s been a while since I heard him laugh, so, Naruto, I don’t think you need to feel bad. True the ending wasn’t ideal but the time spent was magical.”

Naruto nodded to her and stood up. “Okay, can I see him now?”

Kakashi nodded, “Sakura-chan can take you, she’s familiar with the clinic.”

The pink haired woman walked out of the room with Naruto toeing her. They reached another room at the end of the corridor where Sasuke was placed. Naruto entered and saw Sasuke lying on a white bed, there were lines hooked on his arms and a monitor beside him. Naruto never liked hospitals, yet knowing that it was helping Sasuke get better, he sat next to him.

Naruto extended a tan hand and held Sasuke’s, it was cold to the touch that for a second, he was afraid Sasuke was dead. He was still unsure of how Sasuke’s body was tolerating everything. Naruto released a sigh he didn’t know he was holding, he squeezed Sasuke’s hand and patted the raven haired man on the head. Sasuke’s hair was as soft as he remembered it, with a voice as faint as a whisper, he spoke.

“Sasuke, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to save you. You are very important to me to let you throw away your life like this, don’t forget this promise.”

Sakura was watching from the sidelines, she didn’t say anything and a part of her thought the blond might have forgotten about her existence, he was behaving as if he and Sasuke were the only people in the world. As she studied his expression, she closed her eyes and decided to leave them alone… perhaps, they truly were the only people in each other’s worlds.

There was no way she could compete with that.

* * *

Naruto took a sip from the hot cocoa his wife had made, it’s been fifteen minutes since he reached his house. Night had already dawned on them, his children were already asleep and Hinata was waiting for him to get home. She gave him a warm hug the minute she saw him, sensing her husband’s need of support. Hinata was still unsure of what was happening with Naruto, but she has long since decided to give him the warm home he craved so much.

As they sat opposite each other, the lilac eyed beauty asked. “So how’s Sasuke-san?”

Naruto grinned at her. “He’s just fine, turns out he was working a lot the previous night, so with today’s heat and entertaining Boruto, his body caved in.”

“Oh my, that’s awful. We should send him something for his trouble.”

“I don’t think it’s necessary, Sasuke would feel bad if we showed feelings of regret for inviting him.”

Hinata shook her head, causing her braided locks to sway. “That’s not it, Naruto-kun, we will send some cookies as a ‘ _get-well’_ gift. I’m sure he’d be happy about it. Besides, Boruto has been sulking for a while now, he thinks it’s his fault.”

Naruto smiled at his son’s reaction. “It’s not, it’s no one’s fault. Where is he now?”

“He went to bed; he was waiting for you but finally his endurance gave in. It was cute how he was trying hard not to fall asleep.” Hinata chuckled remembering her son’s actions.

“Then I will talk to him first thing tomorrow morning.”

“That would be best. Dinner is ready, do you want to eat?”

The blond shook his head and stood up. “No, this cocoa is enough, I want to take a bath then sleep. It’s been a long day.”

Hinata nodded to her husband. “The bath is ready too.”

Naruto’s eyes filled with tears as he hugged her from joy. “Hinataaa~! You’re the perfect wife, you always know what I need, I love you so much~!”

She blushed and patted him on the back, softly returning his hug. “I love you, too, Naruto-kun. Don’t worry, I will always be here to support you.”

There was a flinch in Naruto at her words, his back tensed for a second but then it relaxed. Softly, the blond pulled his wife away from his arms, he looked at her and his face twisted into a pained expression, he himself didn’t know why he felt pain at her words, but it stung in his soul.

Hinata blinked at the weird expression. “N-Naruto-kun…?”

In a second, Naruto’s usual grin was plastered back on and he moved away. “It’s nothing, Hinata-chan, I’m going to shower now.”

Naruto was out of her viewfinder before she could question him more, Hinata tried not to overthink it, but somehow, the feeling of worry just refused to leave the corners of her heart. Something was happening to her husband and she didn’t even know what.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara was a person who disliked involving himself in the affairs of others, honestly he thought that people were better off alone. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t anti-relationships, he just thought they brought nothing but misery. Nonetheless, he had a _girlfriend_. A strong-willed woman with the name of Temari. She was beautiful, smart and most of all, knew his personality and accepted it. Had it not been for that reason, he would never have dated her. She understood that he was the type of person who disliked noisy people, he liked his rest and peace. Temari provided him that, she wasn’t a demanding girlfriend and most of all, she learned not to push when he didn’t want to be pushed.

Nevertheless, Shikamaru disliked relationships.

Because even though he had people who understood him, at the end of the day, he’d be forced into situations he didn’t want: one of them was attending a wedding with his girlfriend. Of course he didn’t want to go, but again, he couldn’t say no. Temari was an understanding woman but there was a limit to that. Getting her mad wasn’t a right decision as well. Shikamaru sighed as he sneaked away from the reception after it was finished. The wedding was being held at a hotel, everyone was dressed up and even he was forced into a suit.

Sighing in the soft sofa he had found, Shikamaru didn’t have much time alone to himself; because before he knew it, a familiar voice called out to him.

“Shikamaru? Oh, I recognize that hairstyle anywhere.”

The black haired male didn’t even need to turn to know who was intruding on his lazy comfort. “…What are you doing here, Naruto?”

The blond grinned and told his wife that she should go inside, Hinata bowed momentarily to Shikamaru before leaving the two behind.

“We have been invited to a wedding, I’m guessing you were, too.”

“No, the wedding I came to has just ended, so different weddings.” Shikamaru clarified.

“Oh,” Naruto presumed. “They do seem to have many halls for wedding receptions here. Anyhow, it’s been a while since I saw you out of the office.”

The brunet sighed. “I would appreciate it if you acted like you didn’t see me.”

Rolled his eyes at his friend’s unsocial personality, the blue eyed man commented. “Always the antisocial, don’t you get tired of being alone?”

“There’s a difference, I like being by myself, not being alone.”

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Naruto frowned. “I wouldn’t call that a difference.”

“There is, idiots like you just wouldn’t get it.”

“Yeah, yeah, anyways, since your wedding has ended, how about we go drinking? I saw this bar when we were entering just now.”

Shikamaru raised a brow. “How about your wife? Are you going to ditch her?”

“Nah, she won’t even notice I’m away. It’s a wedding of one of her relatives, so it’s filled with her family members. Hinata-chan will function just fine~”

Since there was no way into shaking Naruto off now, Shikamaru resigned into being dragged away. At least with alcohol, he would be able to tolerate his colleague’s fondness for bonding. They found a seat near the bar, the master quickly welcomed them and asked what they wanted. Naruto chose a cocktail while Shikamaru resigned to a bloody Mary.

“So, Shika-chan, who did you come here with? I’m pretty sure you would be caught dead before going to a wedding yourself.”

And here came the question Shikamaru didn’t want to answer, he tried his best to hide the fact that he was in a relationship – fearing the headache of double-dates and going out with other people who had girlfriends –, there was a world that one enters after getting a girlfriend that Shikamaru just didn’t want to step into. He wanted to be a single man with a girlfriend. It didn’t make sense, but that was how he felt deep inside.

Seeing as there was no way he could weasel out of this, he came clean. “…With my girlfriend.”

As expected, Naruto made a huge deal about it. Eyes bulging out as he smacked Shikamaru on the back, blurting out stuff about when did he even got one and why wasn’t Naruto informed. Shikamaru answered the questions with a mundane tone, trying to keep a relaxed exterior with the annoyed interior he was having.

Having finally calmed down, Naruto beamed at this friend. “Well, all in all, I’m really happy for you, Shika-chan. Getting a girlfriend is nice, you will always have someone there for you… it’s _pleasant_.”

Naruto’s tone got a little weird at the end, Shikamaru’s awfully perceptive personality caught it quick. “Something wrong, Naruto?”

The blond put down the glass of alcohol and slumped on the cool wood. “You know, Shika-chan, I really love my wife…”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and smacked the blond. “Stop calling me that already and I know, you don’t stop saying that.”

Naruto’s face scowled. “No, it’s not that, Shika-chan, listen… I… I love Hinata-chan, she’s cute and funny, she knows me and with her I’m very comfortable… but… but…”

“But?” The raven haired male encouraged.

“I… can’t stop the feeling that I’m cheating on her.”

Shikamaru had expected Naruto to blurt out something stupid, like ‘ _she’s too good for me’_ , ‘ _I’m growing more in love’_ or ‘ _how could a goddess resign to a lowly human like me_ ’. However, never did he expect Naruto to adhere the word ‘ _cheating’_ with himself. Since Shikamaru wasn’t someone who judged others, he calmly asked Naruto for clarification.

“What do you mean?”

“Before Hinata came along, there was another person in my heart. We were quite serious, that person had suddenly left my life without any word, I searched but I couldn’t find them. At the end of the day, I stopped searching and continued my life. Then I met Hinata, we fell in love, got married and had two beautiful children. Now, that person is back into my life again and what’s worse is they are diagnosed with cancer… at first I didn’t want anything to do with it, but a person close to them contacted me and told me that they are refusing treatment. Then I just couldn’t stand still, but whenever I get close, my heart yearns back. I forget everything, Hinata, my kids and the world just melts away… I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Shikamaru took a minute to digest those information, this probably wasn’t easy for Naruto and the fact that he was saying it to him, meant how frustrated the blond was getting. Shikamaru took a sip from his drink.

“Wow, it’s like your life is a TV drama.”

“Ha, ha, ha…”

At the dry laugh, Shikamaru sighed. “Okay, first let’s see… why is she refusing treatment?”

“…I don’t know.” The blond realized that he was keeping Sasuke’s gender a secret and decided not to correct Shikamaru.

“Doesn’t the person close to her know?

“No, we have no idea.”

“Does she know you know of her illness?”

“Nope, I’m keeping it a secret.”

Shikamaru said honestly. “Then, Naruto, what are you doing? This girl is deciding the end to her life as she sees fit. If she’s in a healthy mental status, and decided not to undergo treatment, then meddling isn’t good. I get that you have fond memories together, but you need to look at the present, life isn’t that tolerant. You said you met again, so she must know you have a wife and kids... she decided not to tell you because she doesn’t want you to feel you need to mind her illness and leave your wife, in a way, I respect her.”

Naruto raised his head and pouted. “I know all these things, Shikamaru. Yet I can’t leave it be. I won’t forgive myself if he dies.”

Black orbs went wide at Naruto’s revelation, the blond sweat-dropped realizing he used the wrong pronoun. Smiling sheepishly, he nodded to Shikamaru’s unasked question.

“Umm… err… this makes it even more difficult, Naruto.” Shikamaru spoke after a while of being quiet. “If it’s a woman that you were leaving your wife for, then society would hate you but accept it in the end, but a man… I’m not even sure your wife will accept it.”

“S-Stop talking as if I’m leaving my wife… I’ll never leave Hinata-chan.” Naruto spoke in all honesty.

“Well, feelings change, Naruto, I don’t think you should be so confident in saying that when your heart is already hooked on another, there’s no such thing as loving two people. You might feel comfort with your wife but that’s it. Actually, from an outsider’s point of view, if you fall in love with another person, that means the one you were in love with wasn’t the one. However, this doesn’t apply to humans. Our feelings change as we change. You might have really been in love with your wife, but deep within you, you could never forget the love you had for him. You have two choices, Naruto: either you cut ties with him and remain with your family or stay with him and get a divorce. At the end of the day, you fluttering between the two isn’t good. Neither to them or to you. But then again,” Shikamaru added as he saw the look of horror in Naruto’s eyes. “It’s not something you need to decide right now.”

Naruto slumped back on the bar, face drained of all color. “Why do I feel worse now? Shika-chan, you are supposed to make me feel better.”

“That has never been my intention, I’m simply stating your options. You might not even need to do anything in the end.”

Tan ears perked at his words. “What do you mean?”

“Your old love has cancer; he might die –”

Shikamaru stopped himself at the murderous aura that surrounded Naruto, he gulped down his words as a shiver run down his spine. It was the first time he felt such anxiety. Naruto turned one eighty simply from him stating the obvious. It told Shikamaru that even the mentioning of that topic was forbidden. Maybe Naruto was doing it unconsciously, but apparently, the thought of his old love dying was more appalling than him losing his own family. The brunet felt a headache form as he thought of how he’d ease the atmosphere after Naruto’s abrupt change.

Yes, Shikamaru honestly hated getting tangled in other people’s life drama.

* * *

Hinata watched Naruto’s face brighten as he talked on his phone. She smiled and prepared lunch, it’s been a while since they had lunch together. Naruto was always coming home late these past few weeks, his kids were happy to spend some time with their father and also was Hinata. Himawari was helping her mom set the table whilst Boruto was forced to finish his homework. By now, Hinata was able to notice some changes in her husband’s behavior. He was caring more than often, and doted on his kids and her more, actually if she didn’t know better, she’d think he was doing it out of guilt.

Yet, she shook her head, there was nothing for Naruto to feel guilty about. As far as she was concerned, Naruto was the perfect husband. Of course he had his short-comings here and there, but he did his best to make it up to all of them, that what she loved best, his hardworking personality.

Still… his odd behavior was raising suspicions.

“Otou-san, lunch is ready.” Himawari’s sweet tone vibrated next to Naruto’s side.

The blond ruffled his daughter’s hair and nodded. “Alright, Sasuke, I need to hang up now, lunch is served. Yeah, don’t worry, I will call when I have free time… Sunday? I don’t think I can make it; I’m working overtime then. It’s okay, don’t worry about it… sorry, then ‘till next tim _e_.”

With that he put his cell down and headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. He came to the dining table, seeing his family already sitting in their designated seats. As the head of the house, they were waiting for him to sit before starting their meal. Naruto did as expected and Hinata started serving the food. They chatted idly about school work, Boruto’s upcoming exams and Himawari’s kindergarten activates. Hinata was entertaining her family with stories about the wedding they had attended the previous week, the kids were left at home with a babysitter. Himawari wanted to go with her mother, but unfortunately, there was a strict ‘ _no children’_ policy on the invitation.

After lunch was finished, Naruto idled around in the house, he was watching a football match with Boruto. Both shouting aloud at some random ball, Hinata smiled as she cleaned the dishes. Himawari was playing with her doll, ignoring her brother and father’s shouting antics. The little princess never understood why football was so fun, if it was up to her, she’s prefer watching Magical-Magical Pure-Pure instead. Now that she thought about it, she remembered something. Quickly, her feet took her to her mother’s side.

“Okaa-san, Neji-Oji-chan said that he recorded last weeks’ episode of Magical-Magical Pure-Pure for me. I want to go visit him.”

Hinata sweat-dropped at her daughter’s request. Himawari was as close to her uncle as ever, Hinata herself never heard about anything like this, Neji must have told only Himawari about it. Smiling, she kneeled beside her daughter. “Umm, Himawari, I don’t think today is a good day, Neji-Oji-chan might be busy.”

Himawari pouted. “But he said to come when I want to.”

How could Hinata explain that when her cousin said those words, he didn’t mean them literally. She sighed blaming Neji, he should be more careful talking to children.

“Then how about Mommy gives him a call? It’s bad manners to just go to people’s houses without permission.”

“Okaa-san, he gave me permission! He said ‘ _Himawari, come when you feel like it’_!” The girl stomped her feet, getting frustrated with her mother.

Hinata sighed and nodded. “Hai, hai, then let’s see if Papa can take you.”

The long haired beauty walked to her husband and explained the ordeal they were in. Naruto again, tried to reason with Himawari that Neji didn’t mean those words, after all, it wasn’t appropriate to just drop by people’s houses unannounced, especially in the Hyuuga household. They needed to call first, however, Himawari was acting as if her family was deaf to her words. She continued repeating the words that she was already given permission to come: why couldn’t she go then? The child didn’t understand her parents.

At the end of the day, after throwing a fit and crying a lot, Himawari was dressed and Naruto was told to bring her to the Hyuuga’s main house. The blond sighed and complied, as he drove his daughter there, Hinata phoned her cousin to make sure he was home, luckily, Neji was there. He laughed when she told him about the incident and nodded as Hinata lectured him about minding his words to her children, especially Himawari. As the house was getting silent, Hinata decided to take a rest with her son.

Yet before she could do that, a phone call came to her. She frowned at the unfamiliar number, but as she picked up the line, a smile showed on her face.

“ _Oh, Sakura-san, what a nice surprise_!”

* * *

Sasuke looked at the long lashes, the small hands shyly extending a box of cookies and the big blue orbs studying him and blinked. Right now, he was sitting in a quiet café with Naruto, the blond failed to mention that his son was tagging along, so the raven haired Uchiha was surprised when he saw the child. What made that surprise turn into confusion was what came next. Boruto had taken out a nicely wrapped box of cookies and gave it to Sasuke. Naruto was sitting with a stupid grin on his face.

Needless to say, Sasuke still didn’t understand the situation. He pointed to himself and asked. “…For me?”

A faint blush showed on Boruto’s face and he nodded. “Y-Yes.”

Naruto was watching the cute display from the side, Sasuke took the box and tried a cookie, his eyes sparkled with the taste, he exclaimed that they were delicious. Upon hearing that, Boruto’s face brightened and he sat next to Sasuke, feeling proud.

“I… I helped Oka-san make them~!” The kid announced.

Sasuke ruffled his golden locks and encouraged. “You did a great job, it’s delicious!”

Boruto was flying in heaven right then, Naruto felt a little bit jealous, his son was already attached to Sasuke. He didn’t know what drew the boy to Sasuke, but apparently, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Naruto sighed inwardly and was about to take a piece himself, yet a small tan hand slapped his and drew the box away. Naruto blinked at his glaring child.

“No, Otou-san! It’s not for you! It’s for Sasuke-san!”

“Come on, Boruto, it’s just one piece, Sasuke can’t finish the whole box alone!” Naruto protested, disliking his son’s behavior.

“Nope! I made it for him alone.”

Before a brawl were to start, Sasuke butted in and took a piece. “Boruto-kun, I don’t think it’s a problem to give him one. After all, if it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t have met. So how about you think of it as payment for him driving you here?”

The elementary school kid contemplated those words, then nodded. He extended the box to Naruto. “Fine, you can take one… just _one_!”

Naruto sweat-dropped at his son and complied. “I know, I know, jeez, who do you take after?”

A chuckle left Sasuke’s mouth at those words and when a brow was raised to him, he coughed. Trying to divert the attention of the two, he asked a waiter to come over.

“Let’s order, shall we? I will take black coffee, Naruto you said you wanted a cappuccino, right? Boruto-kun, how does a chocolate smoothie sound?”

Naruto nodded as his son cheered at the suggestion, Sasuke quickly ordered for them and waited until the waiter was away, before he returned to their conversation. Luckily for them, the café didn’t have a policy about bringing stuff from the outside, he was a little uneasy about what he would do if they pointed out that the cookies needed to be taken out.

“Say, Boruto-kun, not that I’m minding the kind gesture, but what made you make cookies for me?”

Boruto’s cheerful face fell and a pair of big, concerned orbs looked at Sasuke. “You were sick… that day at the beach, I made you play a lot and you got sick, so I made them for you to get better.”

Sasuke’s eyes turned big as he said. “But I didn’t get sick –”

“I saw you fall down, please, don’t lie to me, I’m not a kid!”

A smile showed on the raven haired man’s face and he patted Boruto’s head. “I’m not lying and I know you’re not a kid, I didn’t get sick that day. I merely got heatstroke, it’s different from being sick. Besides, it’s not your fault, I was too careless and didn’t mind the sun, next time I will properly wear sunscreen. So there’s no need for you to feel bad, okay?”

The golden haired child seemed skeptical about Sasuke’s words but as he looked the other in the eyes, he saw no lies there. Boruto nodded and said with a hopeful tone.

“Then… then if you didn’t get sick because of me, it means you don’t hate me? We can play together again?”

“There’s no way I will ever hate you,” Sasuke spoke truthfully. “In fact, I would be honored if you asked me to play again.”

The raven haired man was startled when Boruto jumped on him and hugged him tight. He was at a loss of what to do, looking at Naruto for information, the blond gestured for him to hug back. It was awkward at the beginning but he returned the hug. The tiny body in his arms was soft and warm, it made something inside of his flutter. Sasuke found himself smiling even after Boruto left his arms. 

“Thank you, Sasuke-san! We will play a lot from now on!”

“Hn.”

Naruto patted Sasuke on the head, he didn’t know why he did it, but somehow his hand moved before his mind thought. Undoubtedly Sasuke had just learned how warm children can be, Naruto wanted to expose him to more joys of life. He just couldn’t stifle that desire within him, so as he watched his son bring another color into Sasuke’s eyes, he tenderly commented.

“Sasuke, I want to spend more time together.”

The onyx eyed designer was taken aback by Naruto’s words, he looked at Boruto as he munched on a cookie, seemingly not interested in their conversation. Sasuke nodded, he didn’t want to read too much into Naruto’s words, because they had agreed, they will continue as ‘ _friends’_.

“Yes, that would be nice.”

Having received an answer that satisfied him, Naruto grinned like a content cat.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I apologize for the delay >_<’. Comments and Kudos are appreciated as always *_*~ **


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata’s face squeezed in worry as she put a hand on Naruto’s naked back, the blond flinched away from her touch, she grimaced but didn’t take it to heart. Covering her naked body with the blanket, the black haired woman reassured gently.

“N-Naruto-kun, don’t worry about it, it happens to all men, you’re just tired.”

A look of horror passed Naruto’s face and he stood up from the bed. Putting his boxers back on, the blond mumbled about getting something to drink, and left the bedroom. Hinata sighed and followed his lead, dressing in her nightgown, she sat upright on the bed. Since Hinata had spoken to Sakura about children, she felt the desire to have another child with Naruto. Maybe it was the influence of Sakura’s enthusiasm and eagerness, whatever it was, Hinata tried her best to seduce her husband. Unfortunately for her, Naruto was very busy these days, the time he’d spend at home, he’d either be sleeping or entertaining their kids.

Finally, she was able to find some time for them to be alone. Yet, Naruto wasn’t able to get an erection. They were trying for an hour with no results. Hinata even tried to suck him off, and it didn’t work, he stayed limp in her mouth. The attractive woman didn’t know why her methods hadn’t worked; she fixed her hair in a bun and laid flat on the bed, sighing tiredly. Hinata didn’t go after Naruto because she knew he wanted time alone, probably he was nursing his hurt ego. Nonetheless, the fire inside her didn’t die out. It’d been a while since they had sex, she was a person with needs and so was Naruto. That’s why she would try again to seduce him. Quietly, Hinata whispered to her heart that Naruto was just exhausted, so he couldn’t preform… there was no other reason. 

She told the little voice in her heart that doubted her words to shut up, then tried to fall asleep.

On the other side of the house downstairs, Naruto sat inside the kitchen, his head was laid on the dining table and a look of uselessness was clouding his eyes. He scrolled through the internet, searching for reasons to clarify his inability to get hard. An article after an article gave different causes and explanations. Naruto was bad at science and big words, so he scrolled fast trying to get the jest. His throbbing heart relaxed when he realized that evidently, a lot of middle-aged men face this issue. Naruto didn’t think he was that old, but maybe… it was age related?

The blond frowned though, he didn’t like feeling as if he couldn’t satisfy his wife. Actually, he couldn’t remember the last time they’ve had sex. With Sasuke and his busy working schedule, sex was a luxury he relinquished.

Upon remembering the onyx eyed man, his eyes passed to the time, his phone read 12:40 AM. Naruto contemplated if Sasuke was awake or not. He didn’t know why but he had a desire to speak with him. Thinking that sending a message would be better, he sent a quick.

‘Are you up?’ and waited.

Two minutes later, a message came, reading. ‘ _Yep, what’s wrong_?’

Naruto smiled and typed. ‘I can’t sleep. Help!’

Sasuke send him an emoji that was rolling its eyes. The blond couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips. He quickly replied.

‘Don’t send emoji, type words, Sasuke, _WORDS_!’

‘…’

When nothing came, Naruto was about to text something, then a phone call interrupted his thoughts. The blond grinned as Sasuke’s ID flashed, he picked up and greeted.

“You suck at texting.”

“ _I was never a fan_.”

Naruto felt his whole body relax the minute he heard Sasuke’s voice. “Yeah… so what were you doing?”

He could sense Sasuke rolling his eyes again at the stereotypical question. “ _Flipping through channels, you?_ ”

“…Umm… sitting in the kitchen I guess.”

There was a pause from the other side, then a clicking sound came. “ _Why aren’t you sleeping? Don’t you have work tomorrow?_ ”

Naruto wanted to question Sasuke about what was going on his side, but chose to answer. “I… I don’t feel sleepy yet, so what’s that sound, Sasuke? Why are you flipping channels so late?”

“ _I switched the TV off, no reason… I guess I’m not sleepy, as well_.” Sasuke snickered at the end of his words.

“Then how about we talk until one of us feels like sleeping?”

“ _Fine by me, but what about your wife?_ ”

Upon recalling Hinata, the blond remembered the little incident that happened upstairs, he shook his head as he dismissed. “I think she went to sleep. How about Sakura-chan?”

“ _She’s not home, she’s working today_.”

“Hmm… doesn’t she work too often?”

Sasuke hummed on the line. “ _Yes, I told her many times to take less load, but she said she wants to help as many people as possible_.”

“Wow, such an amazing doctor.”

“ _She is_.”

The blond could feel the pride in Sasuke’s tone, he smiled and said. “Then since we are both by ourselves, how about a little game, Sasuke?”

“ _What do you have in mind?”_

Snickering, Naruto suggested one of the old games they used to play when they were kids. At that time, whenever they couldn’t meet for a while, they’d speak through the phone. Hours and hours, they’d spend it in each other’s company. Saying silly things, playing stupid, pointless games or discussing topics of interest. Naruto felt like he revolted back to those days, his spirit was soaring as he was talking to Sasuke. All the time, oblivious to the pair of pure, lilac orbs that were watching his movements from the shadows. And how delicate fingers seized the wooding railing hard – almost breaking it.

* * *

Kakashi frowned at the test results, he didn’t like what he was seeing and put the papers down. Looking his patient in the eyes, he spoke without reservations.

“Sasuke-kun, I won’t sugarcoat it, these results are bad. Your organs are getting affected, you need to start the medications now.”

The raven haired male looked at his doctor, he was about to say something but changed his mind. “Sensei, I told you, I’m not taking them.”

The silver haired doctor sighed, how many times have he spoken to Sasuke about this? How many times did they go through this whole ordeal? He just didn’t know what to do anymore. Thinking that trying to force his opinion wouldn’t matter, he spoke to the raven haired designer.

“Alright, Sasuke, I won’t push it.”

Sasuke nodded, relaxed that his doctor didn’t nag him like always. They talked a little about his progress and what changes they needed to do on his management plan. Half an hour later, Sasuke was out of the clinic, it was 8:20 PM by then. His body was tired and he felt like resting, a call came from Sakura, she asked about his condition. He briefed her about the important things and hid the stuff he thought would only worry her. Nonetheless, he knew she must have realized that his condition wasn’t improving. They finished talking with Sakura saying that she would stay the night at Ino’s. Apparently, Ino was having people over the next day and she asked Sakura’s help in preparing.

Sasuke got into his car and drove to his condo. As he was driving a call came through, he picked it up and was surprised to hear Naruto’s voice. He questioned the unfamiliar number and the blond just told him to hurry home. Scowling at the insufficient information, Sasuke increased his speed as he drove. Fifteen minutes later, he saw Naruto standing outside his apartment building with a sheepish smile on his face.

The raven haired male was by his side in seconds. “Naruto, what’s wrong? What are you doing here?”

“Umm… it’s a long story,” Naruto spoke, an apologetic look in his eyes. “Can I spend the night at your place?”

“Sure, come in.” Sasuke answered almost immediately, making his way inside.

The security opened allowing the Uchiha entrance, Naruto keenly followed. They reached Sasuke’s condo in a matter of seconds. As soon as Sasuke entered, he clapped his hands and the condo illuminated with light. Naruto was again, stricken with awe at the power of money. He entered and made himself comfortable on the living room couch. Sasuke sat next to him and waited silently for the blond to explain himself.

Naruto sighed as he started. “Hinata-chan left the house, she went to her parents’.”

Black orbs widened at the sudden news, a scowl resided on Sasuke’s face as he questioned. “What did you do?”

“ _Nothing_!” The blond defended, “I did _nothing_ , I myself don’t understand her… when I got home from work, all of them weren’t there, my kids and Hinata were gone. I called her and Neji – her cousin – was the one who answered. He said that she doesn’t want to talk to me right now and that they’d stay there for a while.”

Sasuke put a pin on the information that Neji was connected to Naruto’s wife, he wasn’t sure if he was the same ‘ _Neji’_ from their high school or a different ‘ _Neji’_. But this wasn’t the time to question Naruto about that. Trying to provide his friend with good rational, Sasuke asked.

“Naruto, think hard, your wife won’t just up and leave without a reason, does it…” He gulped the fork in his throat down before asking. “Does it have anything to do with me? Did she find out about us?”

Blue orbs widened in horror, Naruto waved his hands frantically. “No, no, Sasuke, that’s not it! I’m sure it’s nothing like that, besides you and I have been acting like friends. There’s nothing for her to suspect.”

“…Did you tell her about our kiss?” Sasuke hung his head low as he asked another time.

There was a look of guilt inside Naruto’s eyes, he really didn’t tell his wife; to him, it was a mistake that would only hurt her. There was no need to share it, besides, he’d ended it clean with Sasuke. “I told you, it’s not that. Hinata-chan doesn’t know anything about our past, that kiss didn’t happen so please, don’t bring it up.”

Sasuke crossed his hands over his chest, unsatisfied with Naruto’s line of thinking, but deciding to let it go. “Then you just have to go and talk to her, why come to my place? It makes no sense.”

Blue orbs looked sideways, and Naruto bluffed. “…Because I can’t go there, you don’t know Hinata-chan, going to her parents’ house is her subtle way to say that she needs time to cool down. An angry Hinata is a scary Hinata.”

“That answers part of my question.” Sasuke clarified, leaving the rest unsaid.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto came clean. “I don’t know who to go to but you, Sasuke. I don’t have many people I can talk to about this, you were the only person that I thought of.”

Sasuke felt his face flush with Naruto’s words, he didn’t want to feel pleasure from Naruto’s ordeal, but… his heart did a little victory dance.

“Anyway, for now, I’m going to clean up then we can have dinner and talk about this some more. You know where the guest room is, help yourself.” The designer spoke calmly, patting Naruto softly on the head.

The blue eyed businessman nodded, he got up, took his backbag and went to the guest room. He forgot to ask Sasuke if Sakura would have a problem with him staying. Yet when he heard the sound of Sasuke’s room closing, he decided to wait. Twenty minutes later, they were both in their comfy PJs and roaming in the kitchen. Sasuke ordered Naruto to sit still because hovering over him was giving him a headache.

The blond obliged with a pout. Sasuke wanted to whip them something soft for dinner – he didn’t feel much like eating, and undoubtedly neither did Naruto too.

Sasuke asked as he prepared their food. “Whose number did you call from?”

Naruto munched on a carrot as he replied. “Oh, a random stranger’s, my phone died. I was afraid you wouldn’t pick up –”

“I was driving, I answered before I made sure who was calling.” Sasuke interrupted, clarifying.

“Oh, it’s dangerous to drive and talk, Sasuke, be careful.”

Grating some cheese, the raven haired Uchiha rolled his eyes. “I know; I don’t usually do it.”

Even though he was told to sit still, Naruto couldn’t help himself getting closer, he looked over Sasuke’s shoulder at what he was doing and questioned once he affirmed the ingredients.

“Mac and cheese?”

“Mac and cheese.”

“Cool, it’s my favorite.” With Sparkling orbs, he stated.

Sasuke tried to ignore the close proximity and responded with a face of indifference. “I know; I’m spoiling you because you had a bad day.”

Tan hands circled around his waist from the back, giving him a back hug. Sasuke was about to push Naruto away, yet the warmth of the other made it a little hard. Then a soft whisper came to him.

“ _Thank you, Sasuke_.”

Another flutter happened to his heart, Sasuke smiled tenderly and ruffled Naruto’s hair, using the clean hand. With an equally tender tone, he retorted.

“Anything for you, Naruto.”

They both knew it was dangerous for them to do these things and say those words, but they couldn’t help it. knowing you shouldn’t do something and actually forcing yourself not to do it are two different things. Since the night they vowed to be just friends, it’s been close to two months now. Naruto thought the feelings he had for Sasuke had changed to that of simple friends, but that never happened. In fact, it was getting harder and harder to separate from him each day.

Sasuke slowly turned and faced Naruto, there was a look of loss inside those cerulean depths. He connected his forehead to Naruto’s and closed his eyes. With a tone that never judged, he asked Naruto again.

“Naruto, can you really think of nothing that may have upset her?”

Blue orbs fluttered but Naruto finally whispered. “I… actually… I _couldn’t get it up_.”

Sasuke’s eyes shut open, there was a soft blush showing on Naruto’s face as he avoided his gaze. Breaking away from the hug, Sasuke blinked.

“…Come again?”

Naruto used his now free hands to cover his ashamed face as he sunk to the ground. “God, Sasuke, don’t make me repeat those words again!”

“Hmm, so I didn’t hear wrong, you can’t get it up? Why?”

“I want to know that myself!” Naruto frustratingly spoke. “It just happened, we tried many times to have sex, but it never worked, at first we thought it was because I was tired, but we tried on my off days as well, it never worked… that’s the only thing that comes to mind…”

Sasuke tried to think of it rationally. He ignored Naruto’s embarrassment and concentrated on their issue. Yet, first he needed to know something.

“Naruto, I don’t know the type of character your wife has, but is she the type that would abandon you during a crisis?”

Naruto stood up so fast, Sasuke thought he had twisted a ligament. “No, Hinata-chan would never do something like that!”

“Yes,” Sasuke nodded. “I don’t think so, too. I have only met her a couple of times, but she didn’t give off that type of vibe. Hence, I don’t think she left you because of that. Being unable to perform isn’t a reason for her to leave you **_if_** she truly loves you.”

Sighing, Naruto sat on one of the chairs provided, sinking again into misery. “Then what? That’s the only thing that happened between us.”

Before his friend started brooding again, Sasuke encouraged. “Don’t lose hope yet. You simply need to give her time and then she would come and tell you what’s bothering her, okay? For now, let’s have dinner and not think about complicated stuff.”

Nodding like an obedient puppy, Naruto chose to watch Sasuke as he continued cooking for them. He’d asked him before about Sakura and Sasuke told him she was staying at a friend’s house. The blond felt his heart thump. They were staying alone. Part of the reason why he decided to disturb Sasuke’s comfort was that he thought Sakura would be there. He believed spending time with both of them would deter his attention, yet now…

He suddenly felt nervous.

The last time they were alone, they nearly crossed uncharted waters. Naruto’s tenseness started to calm down when he remembered that he was impotent right now. Never was a human happier to be that way than he was that night. It meant that even if he got real close, he’d get no reaction. It was calming… before, when he hugged Sasuke, he really wanted to feel the other’s skin, and those thoughts were dangerous.

When Naruto saw Sasuke like that, he forgot he was sick. The blond bit his lower lip, according to Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke was still refusing treatment. To Naruto, it meant he still had no reasons to fight the invasion. Was Naruto failing in showing the beauty of life to Sasuke? No, that wasn’t it, they’ve been spending too much time together that Sasuke was smiling more. Then why didn’t the designer have any attachments to this world? Wasn’t he scared of dying and going to an unknown place? Or…

_Wasn’t leaving Naruto behind affecting him?_

Naruto shook those thoughts away and decided to just work harder. A day _will_ come when Sasuke decides that he wants to live, when that time comes, Naruto wanted to be there with him. A smile showed on his face as Sasuke put the food in the oven. With a relaxed expression, he spoke to Naruto.

“Let’s watch some TV while it’s done.”

The blond didn’t trust his voice to work, so he simply nodded and followed tamely.

* * *

His heart beat faster; he was thirsty-three years old but this was probably one of those things that would be engraved in his memory until the day he dies. Naruto gulped. He didn’t even know why he had agreed to this in the first place. At the time, being drunk as hell, they both thought _it_ was a good idea, no – scratch that, they thought it was a _GREAT_ idea! However, now that they were actually executing said idea, Naruto realized how horrible it really was. He swallowed another time and sobered up a little. Nonetheless, it was too late to stop Sasuke.

His pale hand was already on Naruto’s dick.

Sasuke had suggested they cure Naruto’s impotence, thinking that if they did so Hinata would return and Naruto would be happy again. The blond grinned at him and agreed. His drunk brain forgot all the anxiety he was feeling about being alone with Sasuke. They were already crossing the line that their sane brains had made.

Naruto chuckle at the coolness of Sasuke’s touch, Sasuke frowned at him and stuttered an order.

“S-Stop… don’t l-laugh!”

“Your hand, it’s cold…” The blond gave his reason, face flushed from the alcohol.

Sasuke viewed his hand, puffed some hot air from his mouth then put it back on Naruto’s flaccid member. They were currently in the guestroom; both were lying on the huge mattress. The dim lights were on. Naruto had discarded his pants and only his top remained, however, Sasuke was sitting opposite of him fully clothed. There was no need for Sasuke to remove his clothes since they were only curing Naruto. The blond hiccupped when Sasuke’s hand was moving along his shaft.

“Your dick g-grew, Naruto… it’s bigger than I r-remember.” Sasuke stammered a complement.

The blue eyed man felt proud. “Yeah… the last time you saw it we were kids.”

Sasuke hummed and spent a time holding it, almost as if he wanted to engrave every curve and vein in his mind. He worked his magic, tried many techniques that he himself liked, but nothing ensued. Naruto’s dick didn’t even twitch to his efforts. Sasuke scowled.

“Ummm… Sasuke, it’s fine already… let’s forget this, it’s a bad idea, let’s just go to bed.” Naruto suggested, watching his friend fail miserably.

In fact, it gave him the perfect method to leave this awkward situation. Yet, Sasuke refused and continued playing with his member. Naruto wanted to stop him once more, but there was a cute expression on Sasuke’s face. An expression Naruto found himself unable to break. However, his eyes suddenly went wide when Sasuke jumped face down on his shaft.

As Sasuke straddled his lower half with his face, Naruto was forced to lie down on the bed. The blond felt the wetness of Sasuke’s tongue as it connected with his penis. Alarm went off inside his head and he held both hands, trying to stop Sasuke’s movements.

“S-Sasuke! Oh, God! What a-are you doing!?” He called.

Sasuke slapped away the hands disturbing his movements. Naruto’s penis had a little skin on top, it was really soft, the raven haired designer decided to make an effort not to release any noise. He licked with big strokes as he focused on not hitting him with his teeth. Sasuke’s nose was quickly filled with the smell of Naruto’s body odor, yet it faded as saliva filled his mouth.

“Nmm… hmmm….” Sasuke slurped lazily.

Tightening his lips at the penis, Sasuke started to suck the flaccid shaft. As if their separation had never happened, Sasuke’s mouth remembered Naruto’s dick. He handled it pretty skillfully, the alcohol helped in numbing his throbbing conscious. Almost detaching himself from it. On the other side, Sasuke was slightly glad, after all, they were trying to get Naruto’s impotence cured, not enter into a compromising situation like last time. 

Nonetheless, he worked his mouth skillfully.

“Nmph… hmm… sluuuuurp… haaa…”

As Sasuke moved his head up and down, unintended noises slipped from between his thin lips and Naruto’s dick. Even drunk, he thought he was doing a good job, however, the dick just wasn’t getting hard. When it got a little firmer, Sasuke would start going harder on it, yet it’d almost immediately grow soft again. The little hardness never lasted long. Sasuke was glad he was able to get a little reaction, but from the way Naruto had acted, his wife had undoubtedly gotten the same reactions as well.

The onyx eyed designer was at a loss of what to do, every time the penis would go soft again, he heard Naruto sigh.

“Sasuke…” The exasperated tone pulled at his conscious. “That’s enough.”

It was apparent how uncomfortable Naruto felt. He was already in a bad mental status, let alone the weird thing Sasuke was doing to him. The raven haired man felt a little anger in him boil, he hated this, he hated that Naruto’s life was getting ruined little by little because of him. It’s true Naruto said Hinata’s departure had nothing to do with him, but Sasuke knew it did. He couldn’t fix it, but at least, he was adamant to bringing Naruto’s penis back to health.

As the dick slipped out of his mouth, it was wet with saliva, he wrapped his pale fingers gently around the base and started over. Bluntly ignoring Naruto’s wishes.

“Slurp, nmph, mmmm… nmph… mmmm…”

The room was filled with the moist noises of Sasuke using his tongue and the quiet sound of the AC running. This time, Sasuke’s hand crept upwards, going under Naruto’s shirt and pinching a nipple. There was a startled yelp from the blond as he held the hand at pay. However, Sasuke glared at him from his position and the tan hand let go.

Naruto was attacked vigorously from up and down, he bit his lower lip as he felt his body react.

Ah, Naruto had forgotten his own erogenous zones. His nipples were always sensitive. Back in the day, he and Sasuke would play with them from time to time, but as Sasuke left, all the sex he’d afterwards was normal. He avoided touching his nipple – almost reserving them for Sasuke.

“Hnn… haa…” Naruto’s breathing started to lapse. He let out a deep sigh as his stomach squirmed, his dick was slowly getting hard in Sasuke’s mouth, the blond could feel a smirk showing on the corner of Sasuke’s lips; he must have been really giving it his all.

Sasuke’s memory about Naruto’s preference was intact, he used the information to guide his actions. He gulped the half-hard dick down into the back of his throat, and teased the underside of the head with his tongue. Naruto released a moan and gripped the sheets hard. Sasuke was glad about the reaction, the penis was getting harder and seemed to be producing precum too.

“Hm…. Slurp, nmm…mmm… slurp, mmph, nmm…”

Committing to memory this night, Sasuke made the decision not to think too much as he continued his actions. He started making big, long strokes while Naruto was still in his mouth, whenever Sasuke got tired from moving his head up and down, he’s keep him halfway in his mouth and use the tip of his tongue to trace around the edge of the head.

“…Nngh?!”

Suddenly something hit the back of his throat, Sasuke gagged. Naruto had bucked his hips upward.

“Ngh…! Hold o –!”

Naruto’s whole body was convulsing with tension, and the cock in Sasuke’s mouth was swelling so large it seemed to be trying to pry his lips open. The blond’s skin was getting hot and he was starting to sweat. Sasuke lifted his face a little – keeping the dick in his mouth still –, and saw that Naruto’s whole body was flushed.

“Haa… ahh…! Nnngh!”

A sweet, high-pitched moan spilled out of his lips, Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly, it’s been ages since he last heard Naruto moan like that. Damn! It made his self-control very hard to continue. Naruto’s dick was rock hard, all the way from the base where Sasuke’s fingers were to the part that was inside his mouth, it was burning hot too. The raven haired man didn’t know what was going on anymore, but this was probably the best chance to get it done, he used his body’s weight to restrain the blond’s struggling body. Naruto’s legs were tensing from his thighs to his toes, seemingly trying to send him flying.

Veins were pulsating on the surface of Naruto’s dick, and the head was straining painfully, Sasuke spend up his strokes along the length as he continued to suck.

“Sluuuurp… shlurp… slurp… sluuuurp…!”

“Guuh, uuugh…! Ahh, ahh… nngh!”

Naruto’s dick moved in Sasuke’s mouth every time he tensed his body. It felt like he was on the verge of climax, but he hadn’t been pushed over the edge just yet. The quivering moans he was letting out as Sasuke tightened his lips around his dick and stroked him as hard as he could, were strangely erotic.

“Sasu…ke… it’s coming… _coming_ …!”

After that, Sasuke was prepared as squirt of liquid filled his mouth. Something like a sigh came from above him as his face was flustered by the spurts of bitter, salty semen repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. The abrupt intrusion made Sasuke choke for a second. Naruto’s breathing was still heavy as he basked in the afterglow.

Sasuke removed his mouth, the dick was still twitching a bit as his lips pulled off it, and Naruto’s body continued to give sporadic trembles. He looked especially erotic with his face flushed and eyes half-lidded. The raven haired man was very aware of the tightness of his own trousers. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, giving both of them some time to collect themselves and their thoughts. However, one thing was made profoundly clear.

 _Naruto has gotten off to Sasuke_.

* * *

Sasuke opened another page on the book he was trying to read. His head hurt but it was clear. Getting turned on and masturbating at the bathroom in his age sobered him up. His body felt unearthly refreshed. Since he was diagnosed, having sex with Sakura was reduced. The doctor had told them that he should steer away from strenuous exercise, sex was included. Yet, they were allowed to have it as long as it didn’t involve Sasuke tiring himself. The issue was, Sakura felt reluctant to participate. When the raven haired male felt any sexual urges and wanted her, she would leave him with a silly excuse.

Sasuke understood her good intentions, but at times it was hard to have a girlfriend and be unable to have sex. Yet… it was no justification to his earlier actions. What was he thinking sucking Naruto off? How will both of them face their partners after this little drunk mischief? Should they blame the alcohol and call it quits? Do… do normal friends do that? He was never really close with any male besides Naruto, so his perceptive about this was crooked.

Even in college and throughout work, he always maintained a good distance away from everyone. Sasuke flipped the page, his eyes were reading the words, but his brain wasn’t processing them. He was too preoccupied beating himself up.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Three knocks pulled him out of his misery, Sasuke knew who it was. He put his reading glasses on the nightstand and softly spoke. “Come in.”

The door creaked open as Naruto’s silhouette walked inside. Sasuke had returned to his room after getting out of the bathroom, he had thought it would be best not to meet Naruto for the rest of the night, yet apparently, the blond had other thoughts. His azure orbs stole glances at Sasuke as he failed to meet his gaze, Sasuke wasn’t all that excited about it either.

“What’s wrong, Naruto?” His voice was awfully steady, betraying the roller-coaster of emotions inside.

“Um… I… don’t you think we should talk about what just happened?” Naruto asked, his tone nervous and unsure.

“No. There’s no need. You had a problem, I helped you work it out, end of story.”

The blond was still standing; his hand was scratching his chin in an anxious manner. “Hmm… I don’t think that’s right, Sasuke.”

“It’s right, no, it _has to be_ right.”

Naruto understood the hidden meaning, Sasuke was telling him that they couldn’t afford to dig deep into this. If Naruto was getting off on him and not his wife, then that’s a huge issue that may break up his marriage. Sasuke didn’t want for either of them to give meaning to something like this, the reason why Naruto’s penis got erect could simply be because Sasuke was familiar with Naruto’s body, he knew things Hinata probably didn’t. After all, when they were together they experimented quite a lot. Naruto’s body simply remembered the old sensations and reacted.

That was it.

Sasuke watched Naruto sit on the end of the bed, his face was a mixture of distress and pain. He probably understood what he was saying without any need to voice it. Then those azure orbs looked at him, Sasuke felt his body shudder. Oh how much he loved Naruto’s eyes.

“I can’t do that, I know what you want us to do, but, Sasuke –”

“Do you plan to leave your wife?”

Sasuke’s words were firm and soft. Naruto’s face twisted at the question, he fisted his hands and shook his head.

“…No.”

“Then that’s it. We agreed to be ‘ _friends’_ , Naruto. Don’t forget that. This incident would be treated as you and me losing ourselves to alcohol, friends do that. They do stupid things when intoxicated. You will not tell your wife about it and your life will not be disturbed by it. This was my fault; I’m taking responsibility by asking you to let it go.”

With each word, Sasuke’s face was stoic, but Naruto’s expression would darken. The raven haired Uchiha knew he was being awful; he was acting like the bad person. But it was fine, he wasn’t going to live anyway so no need to rob Naruto of his happiness.

Naruto’s mouth opened to speak, but before he could say anything, Sasuke laid back on his bed and closed his eyes.

“If there’s nothing else you need, please leave, I’m tired and I want to sleep.”

“…”

The raven haired designer couldn’t see Naruto’s expression any longer, but softly the weight on the bed lifted. The door to his bedroom creaked again and a soft whisper was said before it closed.

“… _I’m sorry_ , Sasuke.”

Sasuke bit down the tears that wanted to fall and ignored the stab wound in his heart.

This was fine.

* * *

It was noon now, Sasuke looked at the mirror, his complexion was awful. It’d been a week since the incident with Naruto had taken place. They both acted like it didn’t happen, the blond left to his house the next morning. Sasuke maintained a little distance, but he still answered Naruto’s calls and texts. Yet as he washed his face and shaved his beard, his determination renewed.

He quickly got dressed and got out of his condo. Looking at the location, he checked the time and calculated that he would be just fine. Getting to the park, Sasuke parked his car and phoned the girl he was meeting. She answered with her location, saying that she had already arrived. Sasuke made his way to her. His steps stood beside a bench as he looked at the black haired beauty.

Her lilac orbs turned to him as a faint smile showed on her face. “Sasuke-kun, right on time.”

Sasuke greeted and sat down. “But you arrived earlier, sorry for making you wait.”

Hinata shook her head and retorted. “No, there’s no need for you to be, I liked the breeze.”

The raven haired designer nodded, he looked at the greenery surrounding them and was a little astonished with the location. Currently they were sitting in the playground of some foreign neighborhood. There were a few kids playing in the dirt boxes, some on the swings and others just running around. It was refreshing to see children play around.

“Adorable, aren’t they? We used to come here a lot when the kids were young. See that apartment building over there?” Her pale hands pointed to a rundown two-story apartment, Sasuke nodded as she continued. “We used to live there. Back then, Naruto-kun had just graduated and was still looking for a job, his first job didn’t pay much so we lived with a low income. We had Boruto and we were happy, then Himawari came along and we couldn’t be happier. Since I met Naruto-kun, I realized he wanted family. A home he could call his own, he worked hard to give us a house we would be proud of, but you know, even if we didn’t… even if we had stayed right here, I think we will still be happy. Do you know why?”

Her eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked at him, Sasuke answered her. “Because you were family.”

“Yes, because we _ARE_ family.” Hinata stressed firmly.

Sasuke smiled a little at her words. “…Hinata-san, what’s your purpose in telling all this?”

“Because I wanted you to understand, I’m sure once you do, you’d agree to my request.”

“Which is?”

Hinata pulled her strength and spoke with a courageous voice, looking Sasuke in the eyes. “I want you to stay away from us. Leave Naruto-kun to me.”

Sasuke’s eyes were hallow as he listened to her request. Actually, when he got her phone call, asking him to meet up, he knew she would ask him something like this. He hadn’t met Hinata many times, but from what he had seen and heard from Naruto; she was a pretty perceptive woman, especially when it got something to do with Naruto. It was obvious she would connect the dots and figure it out. Still, he wasn’t one to show his cards without a reason.

Looking her in the eyes, Sasuke played the fool. “I don’t understand, what’s your reason for asking me this?”

“I’d appreciate it if you don’t play dumb. I know you and Naruto-kun _are_ involved.” She glared at him, stopping playing nice.

“ _Involved_? You mean in a sexual relationship? We are both guys though, do you think your husband has such inclinations?” He refuted with questions laced with nothing but reason.

Hinata felt her will waver but her gut told her to stay put, she wasn’t mistaken, they were involved! “Naruto-kun might not be that type of person, but you might have seduced him – it doesn’t matter what started it, I’m asking you to end it.”

“I’m sorry to say this, but your words are full of holes. What happened for you to go there? Your husband has been straight since I’d met him, if you are thinking of an affair, shouldn’t the object be Sakura and not me? Or do you have a solid proof that he’s having an affair with me?”

The black haired girl frowned, his words made sense, but even still, she didn’t hesitate. “No, Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan don’t have that connection. You two do. Naruto-kun would lighten up whenever he speaks with you, I can tell because I have always been watching him. He… he’s so happy when you two meet that he’d come sleep with a stupid grin like a child. When you talk on the phone, he forgets about the whole world and just focuses on you… I… I… if he’s not having an affair with you, then _what_? What’s with _that look_!?”

Sasuke saw her eyes turn dark, a part of him was happy about hearing all those things, but he quickly killed it and tried to steer Hinata away from the dark path of jealousy. He needed to fix this, Naruto and Hinata should never part.

“Hinata-san, please, calm yourself down.” He soothed with a calm tone. “Naruto’s behavior towards me is normal; I’m an old friend, the connection you’re seeing is just that. I can swear to you, there’s nothing happening between us. We are normal friends. I’m straight and I have a girlfriend whom I love. You thinking we are involved is both disrespectful to the man you love and to me and my girlfriend.”

Her lilac orbs were starting to clear but her chest tightened. “…I don’t believe you.”

“Then believe reason, believe in your husband. If Naruto was having an affair, with me or another person, would he still come home without any sense of guilt? Is he the type of person who cheats and lies? Did you fall in love with a jerk?”

Hinata felt her body shiver, her eyes watered as she shook her head to all his questions. Naruto wasn’t that type of human being. He was honest, sweet and loving. She fell for his good qualities. Naruto wasn’t a cheating bastard. He’d never hurt her like that and never leave for another man. Soon tears were starting to fall from her eyes, Sasuke watched in silence, he wasn’t nice enough to offer her comfort, he himself was feeling like shit inside.

“Hinata-san, you asked me to stay away from Naruto, I know it’s selfish of me, but that’s one request I can’t fulfill.”

In a flash, she was alarmed. Eyes widened as a glare soon took place. “Then… you both are really…!”

He shook his head, dismissing her allegations. “No, it’s not what you’re assuming. I… I have stage four terminal cancer. I have only two or three years at most to live. Even if you don’t request it, a day will come that I leave this world. Naruto was the sun of my youth, I want to spend my last years in his company. Breaking you two up was never my intention… Naruto was just… he was…”

Sasuke searched for the words but he couldn’t voice them. How could he tell her that Naruto was his whole life? How to say that without Naruto he feels like dying? Just a minute with Naruto was worth millions of dollars to him. How to explain that when Naruto smiled, he felt like everything was fine? Even if he was dying, if Naruto was smiling by his side, then Sasuke would die in peace.

He didn’t want to break them up, but he couldn’t leave Naruto either. Call it him being unreasonable, wasn’t he allowed a last request?

The girl was still too shocked to speak so Sasuke took advantage of her silence.

“I realize that you are his wife, Naruto loves you dearly, your two children are cute and lovely. You are a perfect family, you gave Naruto a warm home, actually… everything that he lacked you provided. Hinata-san, your husband would _never leave_ you, trust in him. So consider this a dying man’s last wish, allow me to stay as his friend. I want nothing more, nothing less.”

The long haired beauty wiped her tears, she stayed silent for a while then spoke faintly. Her jealousy long since been locked away again. “…What the hell, you sound completely in love.”

Sasuke didn’t answer her and stayed silent. It was too much already; he couldn’t deny his emotions himself. He wasn’t that strong.

Hinata bit the inside of her gum and stood up, she turned her back to him and mumbled. “I would never leave Naruto-kun, even if hell broke loose, I will always be by his side, I love him more than anything in this whole world, he’s my number one. So… so… if you promise me that you won’t take him away from me, _if_ you promise me that… I won’t mind you being his friend.”

Hinata hated what she was saying, but deep down she knew this was it. They had a connection she could never form with Naruto. Sasuke held a bigger portion inside Naruto than she did, she would never win. The black haired woman loved Naruto with all her heart, but the way her husband looked at Sasuke, the way he was close to losing his wit when Sasuke collapsed, all those little signs spoke vividly about who Naruto adored.

Even if this person were to die, his place within Naruto won’t change.

She wanted Naruto to be happy, robbing him of Sasuke won’t make that happen. Before the raven haired male entered their lives, she always sensed there was a part missing within Naruto, a part he kept hidden from her and never opened it up. However, the minute she met Sasuke, she knew what that part was. Naruto has never gotten so drunk that he’d get a coworker he’d just met to drive him home. He was a trusty person but he never let his guard down that much. 

So as long as Sasuke didn’t want to take her place, she can overlook his presence. Their family wouldn’t suffer and neither would she.

The raven haired designer nodded and whispered. “Thank you, Hinata-san.”

With that, Hinata left the tranquil vicinity, the only voices left were those of the children, merrily playing around.

* * *

“Hinata-chan has returned home, Sasuke!”

The onyx eyed man smiled over the phone. “Congrats, so did you find out what was wrong?”

“Yeah, apparently her younger sister had some issues, so she wanted to spend time with her and the kids. It had nothing to do with me~”

“That’s great.”

Naruto started blabbering about some uninteresting things afterwards. Sasuke listened attentively and made a couple of remarks here and there, he was glad Naruto didn’t dig things through. It appeared like Hinata said nothing to him, he was relieved. Actually, he forgot to tell her that Naruto doesn’t know about his illness, yet somehow, he doubted she would say anything to him. Hinata was already suffering from Naruto pouring his attention on him, if she did say anything, Naruto might spend more time with Sasuke.

The black haired man sighed, maybe he should just do that, tell Naruto and snatch him away. He won’t live long so why not? Let them indulge in romance until he dies, then Naruto can return to the family he loves so much.

Sasuke shook his head, he threw the dark thoughts away and hung up the line when Naruto said his goodbyes. Even if his selfish self was okay with it, he could never hurt Naruto like that. To go through life with a dying person, knowing that they are going to disappear any minute now, it was awful. He looked at Sakura as she was preparing their dinner, the girl was already very strong, she accepted everything Sasuke was going through and stood by him.

The raven haired male could hear her cry at night, he was aware she was hurting but there was nothing for him to do. Pushing her away didn’t work. At times, he thought leaving the house was the solution, but he just didn’t want to worry her. Then what could he do? Sakura did a lot for him, he wanted to give her something back, before he died – he wanted to give her a family.

Sasuke’s mind flashed red when he remembered a guy named Rock Lee. Ino had mentioned that he was head over heels in love with Sakura. Then, if that person was around, Sakura would have a shoulder to cry on. She could heal better with him. Sasuke quickly made up a plan in his head and started executing it. He sent a text to Ino and closed his cell. Sakura put the food down and they chatted about idle things.

“Sasuke-kun, there’s a seminar I want to attend, I will be away for a week, will it be alright with you?”

He flashed a small smile. “Yes, don’t worry about me, go.”

She smiled back. “Actually, I didn’t want to go, but Lee-kun signed my name with his and it’s really hard to get out of it.”

“Lee? Rock Lee?”

She nodded. “Yeah, you met him at Ino’s birthday party last September, remember? He’s a really nice guy, he’s a pediatric resident.”

Sasuke nodded and his smile widened. “Who else would go with you?”

“Hmm…” The girl tried to think of the people tagging along. “Probably six more. We are eight. Four girls and four guys. A candidate was selected from each department.”

The pink haired doctor started talking about the seminar and its objectives. However, Sasuke’s thoughts were far from hers. He was glad that Sakura would have some time alone with this Lee guy, she probably needed time away from Sasuke and the drama, he hoped should would open up to him and let the burdens in her heart off. As he thought about it, he still needed to do something for her not to think about him and enjoy herself.

“Sakura-chan,” He interrupted her rant about the hospital work. “I was thinking of going camping with Naruto this week, what do you think?”

Light seemed to go down inside Sakura’s eyes at his words. “Why?”

He blinked at her sudden question and answered honestly. “I don’t want you to worry about me being by myself.”

“Sasuke-kun, it’s more worrying thinking of you doing a strenuous activity with him.”

Cringing, he recalled the doctor’s orders as well as Sakura’s previous assumptions about his relationship with Naruto. Yeah, probably he should have thought more before he said those words. Sighing, he tried to change the topic.

“Yeah, you’re right. I think it’s best to stay at home then.”

Sakura didn’t follow up on his words and stuffed her face full with food. Sasuke smiled at her, she was really cute, jealousy was flaring from her face. It was so evident how she still didn’t like when he said the other’s name. Sasuke continued dining, this time when Sakura started talking about her hospital work, he stayed silent and didn’t interrupt.

The next morning, he was already up and headed to work. Usually, he would enjoy spending time at work. Yet somehow, lately, he was working without a soul. The raven haired designer sighed as he looked at the invitation on his desk. He asked his secretary and was told that his presence was mandatory, he was the head of the department, of course he couldn’t skip. Sasuke didn’t feel any desire to go, however, he realized he couldn’t bail either.

The invitation was for opening a new branch of the company outside. Truthfully, the president of the company loved parties, he’d use any excuse to throw one. That’s why Sasuke lost interest in showing up. Soon he finished his work and headed home, since Sakura would be away on the date of the party, Sasuke realized he had an extra invitation. Who could he invite? Should he invite anyone actually? He could always go alone, but staying by himself throughout the party, entertaining other coworkers wasn’t appealing. Then… should he call Naruto? But both his girlfriend and Naruto’s wife weren’t so keen on them spending a lot of time together, let alone attending a party.

Yet, Sasuke found himself lifting the phone and dialing Naruto’s number. The blond picked up fairly quickly, he could hear the voices of his children fighting in the background, Naruto told him he would call him back when he solves the problem. Sasuke hung up and sighed. Maybe he shouldn’t ask Naruto, yeah… it was better not to rely on him so much.

* * *

Sipping champagne in a corner, Sasuke kept a low profile, he fixed his tie as a sigh escaped his lips. He was finally done with all the greetings, the corners of his mouth hurt from smiling too much. In fact, this was the most he was forced to work in ages. His eyes were cast downwards, afraid of meeting the gaze of anyone and gets forced into another business compliments. At the end of the day, he didn’t invite Naruto. Actually, he wanted to put a little distance between them.

Hinata’s words were still ringing in the back of his head, that day, she truly looked beautiful to him. Fighting with all her might to keep her family safe, Sasuke was happy Naruto had found such a woman to marry. Inside he was a mixture of struggles, he wanted to be the one with Naruto, wanted to rob her of her place; but unless he could return time, then doing so was unfair to all parties in question, especially Naruto’s kids.

Aahh, Naruto’s kids, Sasuke really adored them. He wasn’t found of children, but they were so cute he couldn’t dislike them. The innocence they brought to the world, it was so refreshing and beautiful. Without meaning to, he had glanced upwards and his eyes locked into another male’s. Widening slightly, Sasuke moved a little from the corner as the other made his way to him. A professional smile was plastered onto his face in seconds.

“Sai, I didn’t know you were invited!” Sasuke greeted the pale man.

Sai gave an equally professional smile. “The boss couldn’t make it; I was forced to cover her place. I heard you were promoted, congrats!”

Sasuke met Sai’s raised glass and they clicked together.

“Thank you, it was all so sudden.”

“I bet, so how’s work on your side?” The black haired businessman questioned him.

Sasuke nodded. “As always, we are getting by. How about you? Is Karin-san still driving you crazy?”

The professional smile was replaced with a sigh as Sai exhaled. “Yeah, more than you think! I think she hates me… see tonight, I had a date with my _stunning_ girlfriend, but Karin-san called and forced me to come in her place! Just because she didn’t feel like it! Can you imagine?”

Sweat-dropping, Sasuke offered an apologetic smile, in fact if he had a reliable employee like Sai, he’d do the same thing Karin did. “But you still came.”

“Well, I couldn’t refuse.”

“The invitation has a plus one, you should have just asked your girlfriend to tag along.”

Sai’s face dropped further as he explained his predicament. “You’d think so, but she was pissed at me and refused. It’s been a while since we last met so she had a lot of plans arranged, but then I flung it for this party… I hate Karin-san~”

Before the pale skinned man could begin sobbing to him, Sasuke cheered. “Don’t lose hope, for this party, you just need to show face and greet people, once that has been done, just slip away. Go and surprise your girlfriend with roses, I bet she’d like that.”

His words seemed to be right, as those dead orbs vibrated back to full health, Sai nodded. “Yeah, I think I would do that. Anyways, how about you, did Sakura-chan come with you?”

Sasuke’s black pearls widened as his brows furrowed. “Sakura? How do you know Sakura?”

“Oh, she was a classmate of mine back in high school.” He explained with a smile. “I met her by chance when she came searching for you at the company.”

“Sakura did that? When?” Sasuke’s tone was neutral as he enquired.

“Hmm… it was after you left by a while, I’m not too sure though.”

Suddenly something inside Sasuke vibrated and his heart thumped. He took a sip from his champagne, trying to calm his nerves and asked. “What did she want then?”

There was no change in Sasuke’s facial expression, but Sai still felt like he shouldn’t tell him of what had happened between him and Sakura.

“Umm… it was nothing really, don’t worry about it.”

“Sai, please, don’t evade the question. What did Sakura want by coming to the company?”

Before any bad ideas form, the pale skinned man raised his hand stopping Sasuke’s train of thoughts. “Hold it, hold it, I’m not sure what you’re thinking, but she came because she was worried about you. She was asking if there was something disturbing you, that’s all.”

A scowl was clear on his features, Sasuke probed further. “And? What did you tell her?”

“Nothing, I only said that there might have been some problems between you and Naruto-kun. It looked like you two were close, after that she left.”

Sasuke’s heart raced as blood rushed to his head. His grip on the glass tightened until it was about to break. Sai watched in horror as after his words, Sasuke’s expression turned dark. A deep glower showed on his features as his eyes glared. Sasuke excused himself from Sai’s company and left. The black haired businessman didn’t know what had happened, but Sai believed that his words had just triggered something dangerous. He really should learn to shut his mouth and not to tattletale.

* * *

**Things are getting heated XD. Thank you for reading. Again, I apologize for the delay. I tried my best to get it done before the day ends. As usual, comments and kudos are appreciated. *_*~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Aah._

_How stupid!_

_He was the world’s biggest fool!_

_Why didn’t he see it? His eyes were so blind!_

_Everything connected perfectly now._

The threads of truth highlighted brightly in his head. Sasuke bit his lower lip hard. He tried not to put too much pressure on the benzene pedal, but his irritation was maxed! His speed was about to go over the limit, even though, his grip on the steering wheel was firm. His vision was black, there was a shadow over his eyes. Everything that’d happened the previous months was playing like a broken record before them. Naruto’s sudden desire to reconnect, introducing Sasuke to his family and going as far as to forgive kissing him, Sasuke had thought it was strange, but...

He strongly believed the blond did it because he has forgiven him! _How naive!_

Naruto was beside him because he was dying. Sakura must have told him, both of them were playing him like a flute. He was the puppet dancing happily, unaware of the strings moving him. Sasuke released a hallow laugh at his past attempts to hide his sickness; it was so pointless! He shouldn’t have bothered.

As he parked outside his condo, he tried to calm himself. Why was he so angry? Is it because Naruto found out? So what! The blond was meant to one day. He was dying, a secret so big wasn’t about to be hidden for long. Or was he upset because Sakura robbed him his chance to tell Naruto? Maybe it was the feeling of betrayal – yes, he was betrayed, by both Naruto and Sakura. They lied to him and deceived his emotions.

He was too in rage; it was a good thing Sakura wasn’t home. If she was, he didn’t know what he’d say to her. Getting inside, he unhooked his tie, threw away his jacket and went to the kitchen. A bottle of alcohol was in the cabinet, Sasuke eyed the toxin and took it. He wasn’t a fan of alcohol, but right now, he wanted to forget, to drown his sorrows and forget.

Sasuke sat in his living room, the dim lights were his only companion. Oddly enough, he was calm. Even though his insides were in torment, his outside was quiet. Since when did Naruto know? How did he look at him knowing Sasuke had cancer? Was he hurt? Did he feel like Sasuke was playing him? The raven haired Uchiha laughed at his own questions. What did it matter how Naruto took the news? Wasn’t he supposed to be mad?

 _But_ …

What exactly should he be mad about? He knew Naruto too well to know that the blond wasn’t the type of person to pity him. Still his heart ached. It burnt so bad that he couldn’t take it. Oh God, why did it hurt this much?!

“ ** _AGHHH_!!**”

Sasuke suddenly flung the glass in his hands to the floor, unfortunately, it hit the glassy table and shattered. A piece of the shards flew and cut Sasuke on the cheek. Blood soon flowed, trailing down to his chin. The black eyed male didn’t mind it, his head was amess.

Sasuke didn’t think Naruto finding out would shake him like this. His feelings didn’t know where to lie. He was in a rollercoaster of emotions. As he sat in the dimness of his living room, a buzz sound was heard from the pocket of his discarded jacket. The jacket that’d been thrown kept on buzzing, Sasuke got too annoyed and finally went to get his cell phone. He found two missed calls from Naruto.

He bit his lower lip until it drew blood.

Switching his phone off, Sasuke wiped the blood from his face. He took the bottle of alcohol and went to his room, unbuttoning his shirt, he closed the door with a hazy look on his eyes. Swiftly, the colors that had been revived were forcibly smeared away.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he munched on his food, he was sitting in the cafeteria of his company having lunch. Shikamaru was eating beside him in silence. The blond closed his cell as the number he dialed was again, busy.

“What’s wrong, Naruto?” The genius commented. “You look distressed.”

The blue eyed man contemplated whether he should tell Shikamaru this or not, yet in the end, he decided on to tell. “I’ve been trying to get hold of _him_ for a while now, but he’s not picking up. I either get disconnected or busy.”

Shikamaru had a look of uncertainty, his brows met as he tried to think. “… _Him_ who?”

“You know, **_him_**!” Naruto stressed, eyes gesturing.

It took a moment for the brunet’s brain to catch up, then he sweat dropped. “Oh, yeah _him_. Hmm… maybe he’s just busy, like the call suggested.”

“No, it’s been five days now. This has never happened before… I mean, the first time his phone was closed, but now it shows busy all the time. He also doesn’t answer my texts – well he usually is bad at texting but still, it was never like this!”

Munching with a nonchalant expression, Shikamaru soothed. “Hmm... I think you’re overthinking. It’s perfectly normal to be busy.”

Even though his gut wasn’t comfortable, Naruto nodded and tried to ignore it. Maybe he was indeed thinking too much about this. There was nothing wrong for him to feel bad, his relationship with Sasuke was well and good. A few minutes later, Shikamaru waved for Sai to come and sit with them, the blond’s anxiety about Sasuke was replaced with dread. Sai joyfully sat with them, he and Shikamaru started indifferently talking about God knows what, Naruto didn’t really pay them any attention.

“Naruto-kun, oi, Earth to Naruto-kun~!” Sai called, waving a hand in front of his face.

Naruto blinked and gave him a sheepish smile. “Oh, Sai, hi there.”

“God, what’s wrong with you? I have been calling you for a while now.”

“Sorry, sorry, I had a lot on my mind. So did you need something?”

Sai rolled his dark orbs and asked. “Nothing, I was just telling you, remember Sasuke-kun? The guy who worked with us for a month, you two were close, right?”

At the mentioning of Sasuke’s name, Naruto’s interest was caught, he nodded. “Yeah, what’s wrong with him?”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong, I was saying I met him in the party last Friday.”

“What party?”

Shikamaru explained coolly. “A new branch has opened, the CEO of our company threw a huge event, the departments heads were invited. It has nothing to do with us peasants – having said that,” He turned to his pale friend and probed. “How did _you_ go?”

“Karin-san didn’t feel like going,” Sai started explaining, already hating his boss. “I was forced to. Never mind that, Ino-chan, she’s still mad at me, can you believe that!? Even after I went to her apartment with a huge bouquet of roses afterwards –”

“Excuse me, Sai,” Naruto raised his hand, interrupting the designer before he dove into his romantic drama, “When you met Sasuke, how was he?”

A little glare was given to Naruto; the black haired man didn’t appreciate his story being interrupted. Nonetheless, he answered him. “Well, he was fine and dandy but suddenly, he looked mad and left the party, I don’t even know what happened.”

“Mad? Did you upset him?”

Sai shook his head with an innocent look. “Not at all, one minute we were talking about his girlfriend coming to the company and the next thing I know, he was storming out.”

Naruto’s brows furrowed, he didn’t understand it, but he felt there was something that Sai had said that ticked Sasuke off. His previous gut feeling told him to probe more. With a serious tone, Naruto continued his line of requests.

“Sai, I want you to tell me exactly what had happened between you two.”

The raven haired male scowled, then crossed his arms, already halting his meal. “Naruto-kun, I just told you, we were talking about his girlfriend, she had come to the company after he’d left – actually, you should know more about this than I do, since she left to find you.”

Azure orbs widened slightly, and Naruto swallowed hard. “Did… did you tell this to Sasuke? Did you tell him that Sakura-chan knows me?”

Sai nodded unknowingly. “Yeah and he had –” Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto’s face fell and he was out of the cafeteria, leaving like the wind. “left just like you...”

“Oh, look at him go.” Shikamaru mumbled with an indifferent tone, eating his lunch.

Blinking with a distressed face, Sai frustratingly asked his old time friend. “Shikamaru! What the hell’s wrong with everyone these days!? Why do they all run when I talk!?”

The brunet munched at his food as if nothing was wrong. Shrugging, he provided a lazy answer. “You should employ my theory, ‘ _keep away from drama’_.”

As Sai started biting at his lunch seemingly irritated, he agreed with Shikamaru’s words. The pale designer reminded himself, to never again, say anything about anyone to anyone!

* * *

Naruto ignored the call from his wife, he’d sent a message saying that he might come home late. So after taking an early leave from work, he departed to Sasuke’s condo. He called and texted that he was waiting for the raven haired man outside. By the time he reached the building, he checked to see if Sasuke’s car was in the parking lot or not. Not seeing it there, he frowned. Naruto was sure the messages were sent. The only explanation possible was that Sasuke hadn’t left work. 

The blond stayed outside waiting, there were benches and a small decorative garden in front of the building. Possibly made for visitors to relax until the residents could allow them entrance, Naruto waited there. The time stretched. Half an hour turned into an hour, then two; when three hours had passed with him simply idling around, the blond decided to go to Sasuke’s work place and ambush him. Of course, that wasn’t the right thing to do, but if Sasuke was adamant on avoiding him, then he will not allow it! This wasn’t like when they were kids, he will not forgive Sasuke to disappear from his sight again! They made a promise for that to never happen.

Just when Naruto was about to leave the building, he saw Sasuke’s car pull into the parking lot. 

Naruto’s whole body relaxed, the tension he had evaporated in a heartbeat. He waited until the Uchiha parked his classy car and was making his way to him. As his eyes scanned Sasuke’s form, he felt his heart race. They haven’t seen each other for a few days now, but Sasuke was looking as still as ever. He saw a plaster on Sasuke’s cheek and worry ruled his face. Yet, as their eyes met, Naruto felt a chill run down his spine. Sasuke sent him a death glare that told Naruto he wasn’t the least bit happy with this meet. The blond gulped, he was about to say something when the raven haired man passed him by, whispering one word with an icy tone.

“ _Come_.”

Naruto didn’t need to be told twice. As his head was running with wild ideas, he walked behind Sasuke in total silence. The next thing he knew, he was sitting in Sasuke’s living room, being stared down upon.

“You _knew_.”

It was more of a statement than a question, so Naruto kept quiet. He watched Sasuke move away and sit on the opposite side of him, both his arms and legs crossed. Naruto didn’t want to meet his gaze, somehow there was a dark aura surrounding Sasuke. Actually when he was waiting, he did think of what to do had Sasuke really found them out, but now that he was in the presence of the other, his evading plan seemed to evaporate like steam.

“I’m guessing Sakura was the one to tell you, you decided to hide it from me because it’s something I wanted. I didn’t tell you myself which meant I didn’t want you to know. So, Naruto, do tell by all means, why you _keep_ hiding it from me?”

Sasuke’s tone was as cold as ever, Naruto gulped down hard, then dared and met Sasuke’s gaze. Like he’d expected, he was indeed fuming. Hitherto, he was given time to explain himself. Naruto sighed inwardly and tried to organize his mind.

“Umm… Sasuke, okay, first just let me explain one crucial thing. Sakura-san didn’t tell me by intention, she’d thought I already knew, so her tongue slipped as we were speaking. I… since you didn’t tell me, I knew you wanted to hide it that’s why I didn’t bring it up. I can guess why you did it… you didn’t want me to feel obligated to you –”

“So you two decided to play me for a fool?” Sasuke interrupted his rant, getting to the point he wanted to clarify.

“No! Sasuke, that’s not it –!”

“You decided to continue being my friend because you wanted what?” He interrupted again, anger boiling and clouding his vision. “To watch me die –”

“ _SASUKE_!” Naruto stood up abruptly with his shout, he fisted his hands; unable to hear what Sasuke was saying with a cool head. “Sasuke… I know you’re mad, but this doesn’t justify saying hurtful things! You know perfectly well that _that_ wasn’t my intention… I just wanted, I wanted you to get better!”

“Humph!” The black haired male stood up from his position and walked the distance to Naruto, with a snarl, he continued. “You can’t begin to understand my anger, Naruto.”

With determined eyes, Naruto answered him. “Then explain it to me! Show me! What are you feeling, Sasuke? Don’t just stifle it inside, I’m not your girlfriend, I won’t break! And God knows I’m not going to leave you alone, so might as well get it over with! Come on! Punch me!”

Sasuke’s eyes got darker and he raised a hand, Naruto unconsciously flinched and closed his eyes; but the punch never came. Instead, he felt wetness touch his lips. His eyes widened as he opened them in surprise, yet he wasn’t given time to make sense of anything as Sasuke forced his lips open with his tongue. Both Sasuke’s hands were holding his face, forbidding Naruto from breaking free and escaping. Naruto was at a loss of what to do, Sasuke’s eyes didn’t show any love, they were blood shut, as if he was trying to nullify his anger with Naruto.

Naruto dug his nails into his palms until they reddened, he was about to halt the other, but after seeing Sasuke’s expression, he stopped. Sasuke bit hard on Naruto’s lower lip until it drew blood, then he licked it. Moving downwards, he tore Naruto’s shirt open as he bit all over the tan skin. The black eyed designer pushed Naruto to sit back on the couch, he then continued to get on top of him, straddling Naruto’s legs. Sasuke sat on his lap and unrelentingly attacked him. Naruto did nothing to deny this. His tan ears were violated violently as Sasuke bit hard on them. The blond winced at the pain, he wanted to tell Sasuke to not leave many marks; but somehow, his voice wasn’t working.

After a good fifteen minutes of ‘ _punishing’_ Naruto, Sasuke finally stopped. He was now sitting comfortably on Naruto as his arms hung over the blond’s broad shoulders. Dark eyes looked at Naruto’s clear ones. Sasuke took a minute to gaze at his own actions. Naruto’s tan skin was a little flushed, with a swollen lip and ears. His breathing was ragged and bite marks filled his exposed skin.

“…A-Are you satisfied now?” Naruto softly asked, not breaking the eye contact.

The black haired man fixed his eyes on Naruto’s spiked locks, he started soothing them. “…No. I’m still mad.”

“Sasuke, I’m sorry I lied to you.”

Sasuke stopped soothing the stubborn spikes, before he replied. “No, you’re not.”

Naruto cringed, hanging his face low. “…You’re right, I’m not, but I… I…”

“ _Huuush_ , Naruto, no excuses, stay silent.”

The blond didn’t like what his friend was telling him, but he complied. If Sasuke wasn’t in the mood to hear him out, then he’d keep his mouth shut. If there was anything his work had taught him, it was to always have ‘good timing’. Apparently, it wasn’t the time for him to explain himself.

With that, Sasuke returned to soothing Naruto’s hair. The blond didn’t know why Sasuke was so hooked on it, but he didn’t object. Actually, Sasuke’s strokes were very comforting. It was almost making him drowsy. Naruto shook his head, what good would it be to sleep in this situation. He looked at Sasuke and found the raven haired businessman staring at the void. His eyes were focused on his hair, but Naruto could see that they weren’t really seeing his golden locks.

He shuffled a little to fix their position, sitting in a way that made both of them comfortable. Sasuke didn’t really say anything or voice any objections, he allowed Naruto his leisure.

“Naruto, sleep here tonight.”

It was more of an order than anything, the blond simply nodded. Deciding to text his wife later on that he won’t be able to make it home.

* * *

Naruto looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He sighed, his lower lip hurt and his ears were throbbing. But what upset him most were the bite marks. Sasuke had had a bad habit of biting him when he was upset, it was when they were together, back in high school. Naruto didn’t think a day would come when he experiences it all over again. He sighed once more and wrapped his lower section with a towel. There was no use fretting over this, he’d think of something to explain this to his wife.

As he came out of the bathroom, he saw a pair of PJs on the bed. He felt a sense of déjà vu wash over him. Sasuke’s guestroom was becoming his room as of lately. He had both good and bad memories here, Naruto dried his body then got into the pajamas. A knock on the door got his attention, as he called Sasuke to come in, an equal call told him to come out for dinner. Naruto was about to lose his footing at it, he didn’t think Sasuke would actually invite him to dine.

Wasn’t he upset with Naruto?

The blond sighed, he was. Sasuke hasn’t picked up his calls and ignored him for five whole days. Getting out of the room, Naruto walked to the kitchen. Sasuke was already sitting and eating. Naruto took his seat, said his thanks and followed him. There was silence for a while, but Naruto really couldn’t handle it anymore, so he said.

“You know, Sasuke, I really am sorry that you’re mad at me, but I’m also mad at you, why did you want to hide this from me? Cancer is a big deal.”

“…”

Sasuke continued eating, ignoring him. Naruto didn’t give up.

“Well, since the cat’s out of the bag, I also know you’re not undergoing treatment, can you explain that too? What are you thinking?”

“Are you going to lecture me about it?” Sasuke’s voice was soft.

Shaking his head, Naruto answered. “I just want to know why. I don’t understand the reason you’re throwing your life.”

“I’m not throwing anything. I’m accepting my fate. We will die one day, Naruto. My time just has a visible clock on it, is all.”

“No,” Naruto frowned at the logic. “Your time hasn’t been stated yet, you’re the one putting a clock on it. If you undergo treatment, you’ll become healthy again.”

“Why?”

Blinking, clear blue orbs gazed with wonder at Sasuke. “Excuse me?”

Sasuke put down his chopsticks and asked his companion. “Why do I need to extend my life?”

“Because…”

Naruto was stomped, he didn’t have an answer to Sasuke’s question. Suddenly things like house, work and family dimmed down. He could see that Sasuke didn’t really care about those things. They didn’t matter all that much to him, he was trying for months to return the color to Sasuke’s eyes, but now that he was being faced with this simple question, Naruto was at a loss. He had no concrete answer, at least, not an answer that would satisfy Sasuke.

“See? You have no answer. Then, there’s no need for me to do anything. The day my body gives in is the day I die. I’m already prepared.”

Naruto gritted his teeth, everyone, everyone was throwing that word so easily. _Dying, dying, dying_! What’s so fun about dying!? Why did Sasuke wish for it so bad? Did he think it’d be easier? To die and let go of these struggles, to simply run away –

His azure orbs widened as it had finally hit him. Naruto looked with somewhat dark orbs at Sasuke, then asked in disbelief.

“Sasuke, you… you don’t want to live, do you?”

Sasuke’s hands stopped mid-air to his mouth, the words might sound like a repetition to what he was telling Naruto, but that wasn’t it. What Naruto was saying was different. Tenderly, he put down his chopsticks for the second time, then locked eyes with Naruto.

“Yes.”

“Since when?”

Sasuke offered a tiny smile. Actually, if possible, he didn’t want to share this information. But the way Naruto was looking at him, lying won’t be forgiven.

“Since my life lacked you.”

Ahh. He shouldn’t have asked. Naruto felt his heart throb. Nonetheless, he maintained a poker face. sternly, he objected.

“ _You left me_ , Sasuke, I didn’t leave your life, you were the one who made that choice.”

“I know. It was the biggest mistake of my life.”

They were conversing in a quiet tone, yet the emotions underneath were overflowing.

“…You don’t have the right to say this, I told you. You made that choice, so don’t throw away your life now just because I’m not in it.”

Sasuke gave him a hollow smile then got back to eating. Naruto bit his already pained lower lip, the blood that had dried was overflowing again, he just felt so helpless. His heart was squeezing in pain, but he held it back. He felt Sasuke’s hand extend and brush the blood away from his lip. His face had a poker expression. Naruto couldn’t read him. However, he felt the pain inside Sasuke.

Their break-up was something neither was able to get over. Even though Naruto was able to make a family, he couldn’t rid his heart of Sasuke. He had tried everything that he thought of, but to no avail. Dating Hinata did give him some comfort, he felt peace with her. But that was it. She never arose in him the type of emotions Sasuke did. Naruto constantly hated himself for this, he couldn’t give her complete happiness – Actually, she shouldn’t even have settled for him, she should have gotten another person, a _better_ person, someone who had eyes only on her.

_Not him…!_

Softly, clear tears found their way down Naruto’s cheeks. He didn’t know where they came from. Was it his broken heart that had never healed? Or how he was betraying someone who did nothing but love him? _Why was he crying_?

Naruto asked himself those questions, but silence was his answer. Again, he felt Sasuke’s fingers brush softly to wipe his eyes. This time, Sasuke left his seat and came to stand beside him, gently, he locked him in a tight embrace. Lately, it seemed that whenever they got together, it ended up in one of them crying. Naruto brought his arms around Sasuke’s midsection and whispered.

“Sasuke… I don’t want you to die, please, don’t talk about dying so easily.”

“Okay, Naruto, I’m sorry…”

“I’m not asking you,” He sniffed, “To take the treatment if you don’t want to, but… if it’s because you can’t live without me, then I’m here now. There’s no reason for your refusal.”

This time, he heard Sasuke’s voice come from above him a little sad. “You’re with me as a friend, Naruto, you know this isn’t what I want. Unfortunately, I blew my chance with you and I don’t plan on asking for another one.”

Sasuke had to loosen his grip as Naruto looked up at him, without meaning to, a smile showed on Sasuke’s face. He used the edge of his sleeve to wipe Naruto’s eyes again.

“S-Sasuke…”

“I really love your family, Naruto. I don’t want you to lose them and I don’t want to wreck that house. That’s why I won’t ask for another chance.”

Naruto’s face squeezed in agony. “Then, tell me, what should I do? What can I do for you to live? Sasuke, I was able to go on because I knew you’re alive out there somewhere. I can’t give you what you want, but I promise I will always be in your life, so don’t die, don’t leave me behind again...”

Another smile decorated Sasuke’s features, he leaned down and gave Naruto’s cheek a kiss. “Even if I die, you won’t be alone. You have other reasons to live now. Your family is here for you, Naruto. You have no idea how grateful I am for their existence. So don’t worry, be happy, I will always watch over you.”

The blond sniffed and pulled Sasuke closer, he basked in the scent of his old love. How nostalgic. He could understand Sasuke’s point of view, to him Naruto’s life was complete, there was no need for further complications. His existence was a mistake; he was probably thinking that he shouldn’t have disturbed Naruto again, but wasn’t this too lonely?

“Sasuke, this is wrong. You can’t just think of my happiness alone; your happiness does matter. Just like you want the best for me, I share the same feelings. Even… even if we can’t be together like you want us to, I beg you, take the treatment, I… I… right now, I don’t have all the answers, I might be turning into a bad person, insulting you and Hinata-chan and breaking both your hearts, but this is wrong. Your death isn’t the solution to this equation. I will never forgive you if you runaway again!”

“Naruto –”

“No, Sasuke,” The blond’s eyes were sharp as he continued. “You can’t lie to me; you’re simply choosing the easy way out of all this. You say you want my happiness? No, you just don’t want to live in pain. Perhaps a part of you is really doing it for my own sake, but another part is simply running away. Just like you did it back then, when things get too deep, you choose the easy way out. At that time, I loved you so it didn’t matter, but now, Sasuke, I’m old enough to say that it does! I won’t sit by watching as you throw away your life saying it’s for my sake!”

Black orbs narrowed as Sasuke’s face darkened. “Don’t jump into worthless conclusions, Naruto, I’m not running away. Do you think this was an easy choice? You’re _literally_ in the palm of my hand, but I can’t have you! Do you understand the _frustration_? I can’t ruin your family, I want to, every cell in me wants to rob you from them, but I won’t do it! I won’t build my happiness on the misfortune of others –!”

“I didn’t say you should! I’m saying to live then we will think of an answer together!”

“What answer?! Naruto, please, hear yourself! This is a hopeless argument. You won’t leave your wife for me, and I can’t live without you, then dying is right. This is the best solution for both of us.”

“No, it’s the best solution for _you_.” The blond whispered gently. “Did you think of my feelings?”

Sasuke’s brows furrowed. “I thought we have already discussed that, you see me as nothing but a friend, you sealed your feelings for me ages ago. What you’re feeling right now is beautiful nostalgia.”

Naruto felt his emotions swirl out of control and he stood up, he was starting to get angry with Sasuke. Holding the pale wrists in his grip, Naruto spoke infuriated.

“Sasuke, you’re still the idiot you were back then! Do you _really_ think my feelings for you are simple nostalgia?! You think I’d do these things with you, cheat on my beloved wife, because of that!? Sasuke I got HARD _for_ you! My body remembers you! No, my body has never really forgotten, neither did my heart! So don’t go excuse my feelings on the pretense of nostalgia!”

The raven haired man was getting fired up with Naruto’s nerves, he countered.

“Naruto, you’re the idiot here! So what if you got hard for me? It happens! When we were kids we got hard for anything! This doesn’t say much. Besides, you technically didn’t cheat on her! A kiss isn’t classified as cheating! It’s not like we had sex or anything. Don’t give names to things that don’t exist!”

Blue orbs saw red at Sasuke’s last sentence, in a swift movement, he slammed Sasuke hard on the wall. Overlooking that he was sick. The black haired designer’s face twisted in pain, yet in a second it returned to normal.

“So should I _fuck_ you right here right now to prove my feelings!?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened at Naruto’s declaration. He felt his nerves blaze again, but he took a deep breath, deciding that they needed to calm down, before things really spiral out of control.

“Naruto, take a deep breath, calm down and hear your words –”

“Don’t try to patronize me! I asked you a question, answer!”

“HAAH!” The little self-control Sasuke had mustered, evaporated. “What question!? You’re a moron! What point would fucking me have?! You’re an adult, don’t talk nonsense!”

“Sasuke, you’re still not taking me seriously, I’m not joking around! I **_will_** fuck you!”

A shiver ran down Sasuke’s back at that, Naruto’s azure orbs were vibrantly attacking him. Cold sweat drenched him as he swallowed hard. The way Naruto was acting, he was indeed serious. If Sasuke wished, he’d throw everything and fuck his brains out. Sasuke felt his anger change sides with passion, but he stifled it before a spark would ignite.

He couldn’t use his hands – since Naruto was forcibly pinning them to the wall – so he opted for his head. Pushing against Naruto’s chest, Sasuke spoke in a low growl.

“Naruto… stop this insanity… let me go, cool your head… don’t waste any more time on me… get back to your family –”

Sasuke was forced to swallow his words as Naruto slammed their lips together. Without permission, he violated Sasuke’s mouth. Much like how he was treated earlier on, Naruto returned the favor, but ten times more intense. As his passion was rekindled, Sasuke found himself responding to the kiss, he battled for dominance inside his mouth, but to no avail. Naruto’s skills were killing him softly. Sasuke was beginning to surrender when suddenly, his head felt dizzy and his stomach turned.

Blood drained from his face as he forcibly pushed Naruto away and ran to the bathroom. The blond was left dumbfounded; it took a minute for his head to register what was happening. As Naruto heard the sound of the toilet flush, his nerves cooled down. He walked to the bathroom and saw Sasuke sprayed near the toilet, a trace of vomit trekking down his chin.

“Sasuke…” His tone was soft and dejected.

The raven haired man stood up and rinsed his mouth. Wiping the water with the nearby towel, Sasuke commented. “It’s not your fault, Naruto, this happens.”

“I… I shouldn’t have treated you so roughly; you’re sick… I’m sorry.” The fire that was within Naruto had been extinguished by obvious worry and guilt.

Sasuke ruffled Naruto’s hair and gave a little smile, somehow glad they had both calmed down. “I’m glad you cooled down, now, let’s get back to dinner, the food has grown cold.”

This time, Naruto didn’t object, with soft steps he followed behind Sasuke. Many uncertainties were in the depths of their hearts, yet they both decided to continue dinner in silence.

* * *

Hinata looked at her husband, his eyes were vacant and she scowled. Currently, they were sitting enjoying some TV, their two kids were playing in the backyard; Neji was entertaining them. Hinata spared a look at them and waved back at her son. She heard a sigh and her attention was stolen, Naruto’s eyes were glued to the screen, yet she was one hundred percent sure, he had no idea what was going on in that show.

“Naruto-kun, do you want something sweet to eat?”

His eyes didn’t shift from the TV as he answered. “Not really.”

“How about some tea, then?”

“No, thank you.”

The black haired woman sighed. Naruto didn’t look to be in a good condition, but she wasn’t about to give up. “Then let’s go play with them~”

“No, it’s fine, I want to watch this, you can go ahead.”

Sweat-dropping, Hinata offered. “No, I will accompany you.”

With a flat tone, he replied. “…Is that so.”

It had been ages since Hinata saw him with such an expression, actually, she couldn’t even remember when it was or how she’d dealt with it. How did her younger self treat a vacant Naruto? Her husband wasn’t a person who got depressed easily, so what happened must have been big. An image of a black haired man flashed in her head, Hinata felt her features turn into restlessness, nonetheless, she forced a cheerful smile and suggested.

“Naruto-kun, it’s been a while since we last met Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan, how about inviting them over?”

This time Naruto actually looked at her, Hinata hid the part of her that felt hurt by that. The blond blinked and honestly asked.

“You want to meet them?”

“Yes,” Hinata clapped her hands together. “I’ve formed a nice friendship with Sakura-chan and I’m sure you miss your friend. Invite them this Sunday, I will cook a feast~!”

Naruto’s eyes darkened a little as he supposed. “…I’m not sure that’s a good idea, they seem very busy these days.”

“Nonsense, Naruto-kun, just invite them! If they can’t make it we’ll take a raincheck, ne?”

The blond nodded to her words, he was reluctant to do it, but in the end, he couldn’t refuse her. After all, he had no real reason to do that. In the eyes of everyone, he and Sasuke were ‘ _friends’_. It’s normal for friends to come over each other’s houses.

“Who are you inviting over, Hinata-chan?” The voice of Neji floated to their vicinity.

Hinata smiled at her handsome cousin and answered with full introductions. “Neji, you might know him, he’s Naruto’s friend from high school, called Uchiha Sasuke-san and his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura-chan.”

There was a little change in Neji’s face that was undetected to Hinata, but Naruto saw it clearly. He felt the soft, subtle glares head his way, Naruto dunked away from them. Nonetheless, Neji smiled at his cousin and commented.

“Oh, he’s an old friend of mine as well. Mind if I crash your party?”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled. “Of course not. You’re always welcomed~! The more, the merrier~”

“Then it’s a date.”

When the sounds of a fight breaking free reached the adults, Hinata was the first to leave to break her two children up. Neji took the chance and sat next to Naruto, his soft glare becoming as sharp as a brand new knife. With a soft growl, he questioned.

“What’s the meaning of this, Naruto-kun? Why is Sasuke coming over your house like he’s your best pal?”

Naruto put a hand over his head and avoided Neji’s gaze. “…A lot of stuff happened, Neji –”

“ _Explain them.”_

Seeing no way out, the blond sighed and started filling his friend with what had occurred. Actually, he gave the short, rated summary, not wanting to go into details when his wife was a few feet close. As he finished, Neji’s expression only tensed.

“What’s this mess, Naruto?”

The blond relaxed back on the couch and exhaled. “Tell me about it. I’m in over my head, I have no idea what to do.”

“For starters, I don’t agree with your opinion, Naruto-kun, getting close to Sasuke is dangerous. You will not be able to contain your emotions.”

Upon the guilty look inside Naruto’s eyes, Neji felt his blood boil. Gritting his teeth, he stood up abruptly and dragged Naruto away to a reclusive place. Throwing the blond onto the chair inside his study, Neji locked the door and loomed over him. With a death glare, he warned.

“Uzumaki Naruto, I told you, don’t hurt Hinata! What the fuck did you do!?”

Naruto put his hands defensively in front of him, trying to calm the storm. “Calm down, Neji, I didn’t do anything! I swear! I didn’t have sex with him! I didn’t cheat –”

“Do you think cheating is simply having sex!?”

Naruto gulped at the icy tone. He stayed silent, he couldn’t come right out and speak about the sexual acts he did with Sasuke, nor could he refute that answer. Neji was right, cheating wasn’t simply having sex with another person, but that was the only defense he could provide; he didn’t want to admit that he’d betrayed the trust of his wife. It was a dark area in his heart that he always looked away from. Not knowing which would be the right choice to make, Naruto hung his head in shame.

“…”

“Your silence in a sufficient answer. You might not have had intercourse with Sasuke, but you gave him emotions that should have been Hinata’s.” Neji fisted his hands and spat. “I was wondering why she came home suddenly that day, but now it all makes sense…”

Blue orbs widened at his words, Naruto’s head shot up. “Wait, Hinata-chan doesn’t know anything, I –”

“Naruto, you’re a moron indeed.” The brunet walked coolly and sat on the opposite chair of Naruto’s, with a snarl, he enlightened. “Hinata-chan is _very_ sensitive to you. Any slight change in your behavior is detected by her. The reason why I said to keep away from Sasuke is because I was fearing Hinata would notice the change in you. Naruto, since back then, when you two got together, you forgot about the world. It would be impossible for you to stop doing that, it’s like a second nature to you. So saying foolish things like she doesn’t know, please stop it. You haven’t been with her for as long as I have, so you might not know, but Hinata-chan, she’s a _very_ _perceptive_ person.”

Naruto took a moment to digest Neji’s words, at the beginning he denied them, thinking there was no way Hinata would have noticed anything and simply stayed quiet. But upon further thinking, the possibility that she might have was highlighted to him. Hinata had a bad habit of bottling the things that upset her, she always wanted to show him her cheerful side. So if she did notice, if she by any small chance suspected he was cheating, then she would do nothing to him. Hinata would simply swallow the pain and ignore her feelings, all in the hopes of Naruto being happy.

The dark spot inside his heart increased.

As Neji saw Naruto’s face change colors, he sighed, a little of his anger evaporating. “That’s why I’m telling you again, _for the third time_ , stay away from Sasuke-kun. Don’t hurt her anymore. Don’t ruin your life.”

Naruto fisted his hands until he could feel his nails dug into his palm. “I… I can’t, Neji, I can’t leave him… not right now, if I did, he would really die.”

Neji’s eyes were cold as he said. “So what? Millions of people die every day, what makes his death so special? Besides, the person himself doesn’t wish to live. Why do you have to be his savior? Naruto-kun, think of this rationally, don’t get manipulated by Sasuke-kun again.”

“No, you’re wrong.” Naruto shook his head, “Sasuke isn’t manipulating me, he just doesn’t have a reason to live.”

“That’s why I’m saying he’s playing you. Are you going to be his reason then? Throw away your life and run to his side just because he’s dying? Then how about we reverse the tables, say Hinata-chan’s the one who’s dying and you’re in a relationship with him, will you leave him to be by her side?”

His blue orbs widened slightly at the beautiful man’s words, Naruto hesitated as he thought it over. Would he? Will he leave Sasuke to be with Hinata if she was sick? After living together for many years and having so many memories, could he do that to Sasuke? Can he break his heart like that? It didn’t take his heart a long time until the answer was clear to him, yet somehow, he couldn’t voice it. It felt like he’d lose the moment he says it.

Neji’s lilac orbs were very insightful of Naruto. He released an air he didn’t know he was holding and commented. “See? You can’t answer because we both know what you will do. What I am asking is that you think this thoroughly. Don’t go with your emotions, use your head. Your kids deserve this from you.”

There was a knock on the door, Neji got up and unlocked it, as if on cue, Naruto’s little girl – Himawari –was standing there. She ran and hugged Neji’s leg, with a blushing face, she demanded.

“Oji-chan, I was searching for you, you promised to play together all day!”

Neji smiled warmly at his little princess, before picking her up. “Sorry, sorry, Hima-chan, uncle needed to talk to daddy about something, but I’m free for you right now, we can play until you get bored of me~”

Himawari’s blue orbs sparkled, she hugged him tight. “Then let’s go~!”

The brunet nodded and exited the study with Himawari, leaving Naruto to get lost in his thought again that sunny day.

* * *

The day of the invitation came faster than Naruto had expected. Apparently, Hinata had gone and invited Sakura without waiting for him to call Sasuke. Actually, since that night, the situation between him and Sasuke was somehow awkward; he was glad that Hinata took that burden off him. Right now, they were sitting in the dining table, Hinata had finished arranging the dishes there and they started eating. Of course, he and Sasuke spoke normally, neither acted out of line, especially after he knew that Hinata might be onto him. Naruto tried not to show her anything more for her to worry.

They finished their meal, complementing the chef for the delicious food. Even though Neji had said he was coming, somehow, he called and apologized that he won’t be able to make it. In a way, Naruto was relieved, he didn’t think he’d be able to withstand the tension with Neji there. Hinata and Sakura put away the dirty dishes, they were chatting happily. On the other hand, Sasuke was preoccupied with Boruto, the blond kid was really attached to him, much like how Himawari was attached to Neji.

Naruto cried from the inside, feeling a little left out, both his children had adults besides him whom they adored.

he sighed and flipped the channel as Himawari said her Pure, Pure Magical, Magical anime was on. As the living room was filled with kids’ pop music from the anime, Hinata and Sakura made their entrance. They were holding a tray of tiramisu. Hinata started serving each a piece. The vicinity was filled with laughter and delight. If a person were to enter, they’d never see the hurt or pain underneath. The fake facade was engulfing everyone, except the children.

Naruto looked at Sakura, she was chatting with his wife, actually, he hadn’t told her that Sasuke was onto them. In a way, he didn’t think it was necessary. After all, the one Sasuke was mad at wasn’t her, it was him. So revealing that would only make her upset. There were some things in this world better left unsaid.

A tap on his shoulder pulled his attention to Sasuke, the raven haired designer offered a smile. “Naruto, where’s your head? I’ve been calling you for a while now.”

The golden haired man smiled. “Sorry, Sasuke, was there something you needed?”

“Yes, please, guide me to the bathroom.”

At the beginning, Naruto wanted to simply give directions, but then he stood up and said. “Follow me.”

They walked to the first floor, Naruto showed him the way there. Even though there was a bathroom downstairs. He stood beside the door, waiting for his friend to finish. Sasuke didn’t take long, he soon exited and wasn’t surprised to find Naruto waiting for him.

“So, can I ask now for the reason for this invitation?”

Naruto ran a hand through his spiky hair and sighed. “Honestly, I don’t even know myself. Hinata was the one who said she wanted to invite you two over, I had no reason to refuse.”

“Hmm…”

“Ne, Sasuke, there’s something I want to tell you, come with me.”

The raven haired designer followed Naruto again, this time they entered what appeared to be a bedroom. The layout was tranquil and graceful. Sasuke took a minute to admire the interior decoration, he could see how it showed Hinata’s taste, Naruto’s bad taste was nowhere to be found. He chuckled inwardly, he’d thought that Hinata would be a pushover kind of wife, but she wasn’t, she didn’t allow Naruto’s taste to ruin the home she loved. Not wanting to sit on the bed, Sasuke sat on one of the chairs provided. Naruto sat on his bed.

“So? What did you want to tell me?”

Naruto was a bit torn on whether he should share this information with Sasuke or not, but at the end of the day, he’d already decided for a while what he’d do.

“I think Hinata-chan knows about us.”

There was no change in Sasuke’s expression, then he asked. “How do you know that?”

“Hmm… I don’t really have a concrete evidence, but I feel that she knows. No, I know she knows. She might not know everything, but… she thinks there’s something going on between us.”

Sasuke put one leg over the other and probed more. “Okay, let’s presume she does, what do you want to do about it?”

“I think for now, it’s better that she doesn’t see us together.”

“Hmm… that really isn’t a solution to the problem, Naruto. Even if she doesn’t see us together, she’d know we’ve met.”

Naruto’s brows furrowed. “Then, what do you suggest we do?”

Sasuke’s eyes smiled as he merrily answered him. “I don’t know~”

“Sasuke, please take this seriously!” He scolded. “This is a difficult situation.”

The raven haired Uchiha stood from where he was sitting and walked to Naruto, he smirked down at him. “It’s pointless to think, Naruto. There’s no means of deceiving her, in fact, I know you don’t want to deceive her. So we can’t do that. Besides, you said she _thinks_ we are involved, yet she invited Sakura and I to her house, she’s allowing us to be alone together right now, what does that tell you?”

“I’m not following you, what does it mean?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the other, then decided to just tell him since waiting for Naruto’s brain to catch up would be a hassle. “That she knows we can’t do anything. We might be attracted to each other, but she trusts you enough to leave you alone with me.”

Naruto bit his lower lips, before he could draw blood, Sasuke’s cold fingers brushed on it as he commented softly. “It healed just fine, good, I was afraid it’d leave a scar. After all, I bit hard on it.”

The blond felt his cheeks redden. Sadly, he was familiar with Sasuke’s seduction all too well, he softly removed Sasuke’s hands from his lips and steadied him.

“Sasuke, stop it! We can’t do anything here; this is _our_ bedroom.”

Naruto was referring to his wife and him and Sasuke knew it too, his expression didn’t change as he refuted.

“Precisely why I’m doing this. Naruto, you shouldn’t forget, I’m a very _jealous_ person. You probably brought me here because you think I would control myself, but it’s the opposite really,” Sasuke inched closer if possible, causing Naruto to back a little on the bed. “I’m burning with jealousy. When I think that you two were on this bed together, I get crazy~!”

The blond gulped down, he quickly stood up and escaped Sasuke’s clutches, standing a safe distance from him, he warned. “Sasuke, remember, we are nothing but friends!”

“Ooh, who was it that wanted to fuck me back then?”

When his old actions were slapped on his face, Naruto cringed. “Y-Yeah, I was mistaken back then, I’m sorry, I was caught in the heat of the moment.”

“Then consider me getting caught in the heat of the moment, as well.”

Naruto moved to another location as Sasuke came closer, he sweat-dropped. Sasuke was most likely playing with him, judging by the playful tone of his voice, but the glint in those black orbs told him his words were true. Naruto didn’t know what to do, this situation had backfired in a way he didn’t think it would. It felt like Sasuke’s control flew out the window since he knew Hinata had knowledge of their affair. Naruto presumed he was thinking that since she knew and did nothing, it meant doing anything was alright.

However, Naruto couldn’t think of that as right. He was being torn by feelings of guilt while Sasuke was merrily joking around. With a scowl, Naruto plopped down on the ground and demonstrated.

“Listen, Sasuke, I –”

That moment, that all it took for Sasuke to link their lips together. The force of the kiss had Naruto stumble backwards on the bed, Sasuke was on top of him in seconds, kissing Naruto deeply then breaking up, licking his lips afterwards.

“Thanks for the meal.”

Naruto wiped his mouth with a faint blush, he pushed the raven haired male away from his way and sternly scolded. “Sasuke, stop pulling shit like this! We are supposed to be friends!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and countered. “Relax, it’s just a kiss, it’s not it’s our first time doing it.”

Naruto’s feelings of guilt built up, he shook his head. “Even if! That doesn’t mean we should do it casually. I… I don’t enjoy hurting Hinata-chan like this, neither should you!”

“ _Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan,_ ” Sasuke’s tone was cold. “You have been going on about nothing but Hinata-chan for a while now, Naruto. If your guilt is killing you like this, then break it off. Right now, break it with me. Go to your wife and stop seeing me. If you do it, I promise I will _never_ come near you again.”

Even though Sasuke’s words were obviously the result of him allowing his jealousy to dedicate his actions, Naruto knew the raven haired man would stand by them. If Naruto were to tell him off, he’d disappear from his life. Just like back then, they’d be no trace, he won’t know what’s going on with him. There was one difference between the actions that had happened then and now, back then, Sasuke didn’t give him a chance and disappeared without a trace, but now, he was given a choice.

What a cruel fate!

With eyes that told truthfully of his inner turmoil, Naruto commented. “You know I can’t do that…”

“Why not? Is it because I’m dying? You don’t want to have me die alone? Then no worries, Naruto, I already have Sakura by my side. Just go back to your family and leave Sakura to take care of me, she has always been there, even when I didn’t want her to, she kept supporting me, I don’t mind if she was the one to hold my hand when I –”

This time, Sasuke wasn’t the one able to finish his words, for Naruto’s lips clamped over his. Silencing every word that came out, the blond didn’t know why, but his insides were blazing with jealousy. He felt torn yes, but hearing Sasuke speak fondly of his girlfriend rubbed him in all the wrong places. Sasuke smiled into the passionate kisses, he circled his arms around Naruto’s neck and kissed back.

Lost in each other’s embrace, they didn’t notice the door swinging open. They came to their senses at the sound of the loud crash and a pair of lilac orbs, which horrifically looked at the scene. Naruto’s face drained of all color as he whispered.

“ _Hinata-chan_ …!”

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading~ Looking forward to your comments and kudos *_*~**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and stayed silent, he didn’t feel all that much troubled by the tension in the air. On his right sat Naruto, a ghastly look on his face; as if heaven had just came crashing down on him. In front of both of them sat Hinata, her face was devoid of all emotions, but he could see the ting of red at the corners of her eyes, it was obvious she’d bawled them out. Sasuke wanted to say that seeing her pain did nothing to his conscious, but that was a lie. He felt bad about this. Every time he’d decide that he’d stop getting involved with Naruto, his body would move on its own. He couldn’t control himself with the blond… it was a lousy excuse he knew, but unfortunately, it was the truth.

In his head, Sasuke realized Naruto wasn’t his, but his heart couldn’t decipher that. It blatantly stated that Naruto was _his_ and that he was _Naruto’s_. They were two sides to one coin. One shouldn’t exist without the other. Nonetheless, they were separate. Both had his own life to live. Sasuke couldn’t silence the part in him that was overly possessive of Naruto, and apparently neither could Naruto; which is why they were both in this little predicament.

His brain did a little recap of the events, which had taken place. Hinata wanted to bring them some refreshments, but never did she think she’d end up finding her husband kissing another man in their bedroom. The shock caused her to lose her grip on the tray; crashing the glasses. Afterwards, Hinata softly told Sasuke to leave. The raven haired man obliged, he took his girlfriend and left the Uzumaki household. Sasuke had no idea what’d transpired between Naruto and his wife, but the next morning, he was texted by Naruto to come over.

This was their current situation; they were sitting in the dining room table across each other. Sasuke tried to ask Naruto if something had happened the previous night, but he was given a negative answer. Naruto said that Hinata simply ignored him, she refused to talk to him and spent the night in their children’s bedroom. It was obvious the blond hadn’t slept as well, bags under his eyes told Sasuke of this. The black eyed man sighed inwardly, he himself couldn’t wink an eye.

The silence was heavy, you could cut the air with a knife, yet Sasuke continued staying in silence. Both were waiting for Hinata to speak, since she was the one who had demanded this meet. Naruto’s children were away, Boruto was in school and Himawari was in kindergarten. There was no one in the house to interrupt their discussion. Finally, Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore and asked.

“Hinata-san, if there’s something you want to say, it’s better to say it early on.”

“Sasuke…” Naruto looked at him with stern eyes, telling him to be quiet, if Hinata needed time to collect her thoughts, they should give her that.

Sasuke’s only answer was an eye roll. To him, if there’s something killing you, it’s better to get it over with quickly. Delaying the inevitable was simply idiotic.

Hinata took a deep breath and responded, her voice was soft but her words were clear.

“Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, I … I’d spent a lot of time thinking of what I should do if one day I was faced with this situation, to tell you the truth, I never believed I’d see it happen in my own house. Naruto-kun,” Hinata’s eyes were very, _very_ angry as she addressed him. “I thought you _knew_ better.”

Naruto darted his own, ashamed of his actions and the way he’d disrespected her. “I’m sorry, Hinata-chan…”

“I know you are, but I can’t forgive you for this. That room is _ours_ , you had no right to trample on my feelings like that! But, this isn’t the reason why I asked you two here. When Sakura-san told me you two used to be close friends, I had a hunch that it might’ve been more than that, I had no real evidence, but Naruto-kun, you were telling me the answer without me needing to ask...” A pained smile was on her face. “Your whole body would come to life when you talk to Sasuke-san, it’d never happened with me. I immediately realized the deep connection you two shared. I left this house that time, trying to make Naruto-kun miss me and realize he should end it with you, but _unfortunately_ ,” She coldly spat. “Your relationship seemed to strengthen.”

Hinata eyes was accusing both of them, Naruto fisted his hands, he couldn’t even refute her words. When Hinata wanted his head to be filled with her, he was enjoying himself with Sasuke. He was really the lowest of the low.

“…Sorry, Hinata-chan, I’m so –”

Hinata held up her right hand, stopping his apologies. “No, Naruto-kun, you don’t need to apologize, I shouldn’t have done that. It was a test that was unfair to all of us, I know. However, even though I came out as the loser, I was still able to get a promise from you, Sasuke-san,” Her lilac orbs glared at the male intruding on her life. “But here you are, breaking that promise to pieces – a shame, I thought you were an honest person since Naruto-kun _loves_ you so much.”

Her words were like daggers stabbing all hearts on the table, Naruto winced at them. However, he held his tongue, unable to counter yet again. But still a passing look of wonder crossed his eyes; he was lost with Hinata’s last words, what promise was she talking about?

Sasuke looked unfazed as he corrected. “I never promised I won’t put a hand on him.”

The coolness she showed vanished in a split second as Hinata unleashed her control on her anger, she slammed the table hard and shouted. “You promised to leave him to me! You said it wasn’t your intention to break us up! Yet you go around _kissing_ him in my own _home_! What is that if it’s not breaking your promise!?”

Sasuke bit his lower lip and answered, slightly irritated with her. “It’s true I don’t want to break you two up, this conviction of mine still holds, and I’m still leaving him to you. However, Hinata-san, it’s your fault, you were the one who allowed us to be together alone. You know how we both feel about each other, and still you permitted it. Did you really think we can control ourselves? Don’t be so _naive_. It’s human nature to want to touch what you love, stop being an innocent bystander, you’re with us in this mess –”

“SHUT UP! YOU’RE A LIAR! SHUT UP, YOU DEVIL!”

Hinata stood up filled with rage, she raised her hand and in a second, the sound of a very loud slap echoed in the quiet vicinity. Lavender orbs widened in horror as her hands connected to tan skin. Naruto’s cheek throbbed from the slap. Hinata staggered to the back, causing her chair to fall flat on the ground, making a loud thud. Naruto’s blue orbs shone brightly underneath his bangs. His voice was calm as he addressed.

“Hinata-chan, I understand you’re mad at Sasuke, but please, try not to inflect physical violence on him. I’m only saying this because his health is poor, if possible, I don’t want it to worsen. You can do whatever you want to me – hit me, punch me, slap me, do whatever your heart desires – but I won’t allow him harm.”

Lavender orbs widened and Hinata felt wounded, she lowered her hand and whispered tenderly. “Naruto-kun, you’re _awful_ … _protecting_ him this far…”

The blond realized how his behavior looked, but he just couldn’t leave it. He knew Sasuke wouldn’t budge and would allow Hinata to relieve all her frustration on him; that’s why he needed to step in. After all, this was happening because of his own indecisiveness.

“Sorry, Hinata-chan…” He did the only thing he could, apologize to her wounded pride. “Still… you two, for a while now what have you been going on about?”

The two of them flinched at the sudden change in Naruto’s tone, it got low like a growl. His azure orbs were sharp as well, giving a hint of dissatisfaction. Hinata darted her eyes, unable to meet his. She didn’t want Naruto to know, but unintentionally, she had blurted out a secret she’d kept well. Nevertheless, Sasuke took it upon his shoulders to answer Naruto.

“Naruto, this doesn’t concern you. It’s between me and her.”

“No, no, Sasuke,” Naruto’s orbs were cold and dark as he continued. “This has everything to do with me. So I’m going to ask a second time, what the fuck were you two talking about!?”

His voice was louder and they could see the anger underneath. Hinata collected her courage and looked him in the eye. There was nothing for her to fear, the ones in the wrong were those two, meeting Sasuke and asking him to bow out was the least she could do to defend her life. With nerves of steel, she answered.

“I had a talk with Sasuke-san a while back, I had suspected you were having an affair with him. He denied it, claiming that you two were nothing but friends. I asked him to leave you, he refused but promised that he won’t interfere with our lives… he promised to leave you to me.” She glared at Sasuke in the end. “But he lied.”

Naruto’s eyes widened as his irritation spread, he looked at Sasuke. “Is this true?”

The raven haired man didn’t want to answer, but he couldn’t keep quiet as well. Avoiding Naruto’s unbelieving gaze, he answered. “…More or less.”

Everything was silent after that. Naruto couldn’t believe his ears, the two people he loved bargained with each other with his emotions. His head was telling him not to be hurt, to understand both sides, but he silenced it. The blond was too infuriated with them that justifications were meaningless. Nonetheless, he couldn’t blame either. This was a huge mess that didn’t allow any of them clear thinking.

“…I’m disappointed in both of you.”

That was all Naruto said regarding this topic. A sense of guilt filled Hinata’s heart, she felt wronged and started defending herself.

“Naruto-kun, you’re being unfair! You have no right to say those words, you were betraying our home and having fun with him. I didn’t know what to do! I didn’t have the confidence that you’d choose me over him, so I could only tell him to back off… I did everything in my power _not_ to _give you_ up! So don’t go on acting as if you are the one who’s hurt here!”

Naruto looked at his wife and shook his head. “You’re wrong, Hinata-chan, I’m not absolving myself from any responsibility; it’s my fault we’re in this mess. I forced you to take that road, but… why didn’t you think I’d choose you? Sasuke’s just an old love, you’re my _wife_! Why couldn’t you believe in the years we’ve spent together? Why did you have to bargain with Sasuke to let me go? Did I look that _weak_ that you had to do that!?”

“Yes, you did, Naruto-kun! You still don’t realize it, but you will never be able to make a choice! You can’t have us both, but you don’t want to leave either of us! This is wrong! It hurts all of us! So we have to make the decision for you.” She held her own hand, stopping it from shaking as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. “I love you, Naruto-kun and I’d do anything to keep you with me. Even if I have to beg to the likes of him, I would do it PROUDLY!”

Naruto’s eyes widened in shock at her words, then got soft. He walked the short distance separating them and extended his hands. Gently, he held her close. It’s been a while since he gave his wife a warm hug like this, Hinata felt all her insecurities slowly quiet down within her. The long haired woman hugged him back as tightly as he did. Crying like a little girl in his broad chest, Hinata allowed his deep embrace to wash all the ugliness she felt.

Sasuke was sitting silently in his chair, he watched the warm display and felt his heart break. Nonetheless, he kept a poker face. His eyes linked with Naruto’s and he understood, Naruto would never leave his family. The little turbulence he had made would be healed by time, and the gentleness of the blond’s family.

Even though Sasuke knew this from the get go, it still hurt as it dawned on him. The two broke up from their embrace, Naruto wiped Hinata’s tears and gave her a kiss on the lips. With a soft smile, he assured.

“Hinata-chan, I _will **never**_ leave you or my kids! I love you all. You’re my guiding star. _Please_ , have faith in me!”

Hinata nodded her understanding, sniffing her tears back. “Naruto-kun…”

“I guess my presence here is unwanted.”

As Sasuke stood up to walk out, neither Hinata nor Naruto stopped him. Actually, the black haired woman wanted to do that, but Naruto held her hand close and didn’t let her. When she looked up at him, he gave a pained smile.

“Let him go, Hinata-chan, and don’t worry anymore, I’ve finally made my decision.”

Hinata didn’t know where her feelings should lie, so she simply nodded to him. Deciding to trust in the man she loved for now.

* * *

A week had passed since then, Sasuke continued on with his daily life as did Naruto. They didn’t contact each other and meeting together has stopped. Then one afternoon, as Sasuke was leisurely watching TV, a text message from Naruto came. It gave off a location, Sasuke immediately recognized it. It was the park near his place, the place he’d first seen Naruto happily playing with his kids. They agreed to meet there at 4:00 PM. As Sasuke made his way to the designated place – a little too early – he realized that his heart was beating hard.

The onyx eyed designer had no reason to, but inside, he was dreading this meet.

As he chose a random bench and sat down, Sasuke tried to act cool. His personality was giving him leverage, his poker face was his triumph card, even in the hardest situations and whenever he was feeling like shit inside, he’d be able to keep a calm exterior. But not now, today, his face was betraying him. He couldn’t stay still. Even though everything around him was very bright, he felt heavy inside. His heart was throbbing like mad and his fingertips were cold. His stomach was turning and he felt sick.

It wasn’t due to cancer; since its’ symptoms he was able to control with meds. Nonetheless, his psychological status was a muddle. Sasuke didn’t realize how shaken he was until a tranquil voice reached his ears.

“Hey, Sasuke, you look like shit.”

Midnight orbs looked upwards and met face to face with the love of their life, Uzumaki Naruto. The blond had a grin on his face, he didn’t look all that well himself. He took a seat beside Sasuke and remarked.

“When did you get here?”

“…A little while ago.” Sasuke answered, strangely enough his tone was normal. “You don’t look any better.”

Naruto’s grin widened and a laugh escaped his lips. “Yeah, thanks, I try. How about you? Are you eating well?”

Sasuke’s hair swayed as he nodded. “Hmm…”

They stayed in silence for a little, basking in each other’s company. Naruto was the first to break the stillness of the air.

“Sasuke… I called you here today for a reason –”

“Naruto, you don’t have to say anything. I understand.”

The blond gave a pained smile, nodding. “I know you do, but still, let me speak… it took a lot of courage to come today, you know. So… I called you here because I’ve made my decision. I…” Naruto took a deep breath, before continuing. “I can’t leave my family, they have no one else but me, I can’t abandon them and be with you, Sasuke. I’m old enough to know where my priorities should lie, you might be the sun in my heart, but they are my moon, they need me to live, I’d be a bad person if I left them. So forgive me, Sasuke, but I… this will be the last time we meet.”

Sasuke had already foreseen this, but the pain wasn’t dulled at all. His eardrums were vibrating the echo of Naruto’s words, he felt like a warm rug was pulled from under his feet. Sasuke’s face was vacant.

“…”

The blond didn’t say anything more; he gave Sasuke some time to digest his decision. Actually, he himself wasn’t believing his own words. He did make the verdict, but every cell in his body protested. Even now, he wanted to hold Sasuke’s hand and tell him that that was a lie, that their love would never die, and that they’d always be together. But…

“…I understand, Naruto.” Softly, Sasuke’s voice resonated. “If it’s not much trouble, can I ask for one last thing?”

Naruto’s face squeezed in distress, he knew what the other wanted, but he shook his head. “No, Sasuke, I can’t. I decided to never hurt her again. Doing anything with you will be betraying that promise.”

Sasuke simply looked ahead, again, his eyes looked dead. “…Oh, okay, I get it I guess.”

Azure orbs widened in surprise as a single tear fell from Sasuke’s eyes. The raven haired designer didn’t even realize his eyes were tearing up, he touched the dampness on his cheek and a smile broke his lips.

“Who knew, I still had tears left in me.”

Naruto couldn’t control himself at that and held Sasuke’s face in a passionate kiss, granting his silent wish. No, he was granting them their last wish. Sasuke’s eyes returned to life a little as he kissed back. In the park, within the sight of many people, they shared one last kiss with feelings unknown to any. Life was unfair, maybe it was their own bad decisions that’d led to this conclusion, or bad timing on both sides, yet… regardless of the cause, the end result was one; they’d lost their love. Now, they have to walk different paths with zero chance of intersecting.

If there was no need for air, they wouldn’t have parted. Since they knew it will never happen again, they won’t touch or kiss another time.

“Sasuke, it’s true I’m leaving you, but I don’t want you to die. _Please_ , take the treatment and live. This is the last thing I will ever request of you.”

Sasuke’s eyes watered again, he didn’t stop his tears from falling. “Cruel, Naruto, you’re too cruel. You want me to live in a world without you.”

The blond couldn’t hold back his own pain and, tears fell freely from his eyes. If someone passed them by they’d think a funeral had taken place. Two grown men were looking at each other and crying like it was the end of the world.

“I’m cruel and awful, call me whatever, but live! I don’t care what I’ll become in your eyes as long as you live! So promise me, Sasuke, promise me right now that you’d do whatever you can to live!”

Naruto held Sasuke’s hand tightly and didn’t let it go, Sasuke couldn’t stop his tears and whispered softly. “…Naruto, I love you, I always have and always will.”

The golden haired man nodded, a smile showing on his face. “I love you, too, Sasuke, my love for you has never changed. You will always be my number one, so forgive me for not being able to be with you.”

Sasuke smiled genuinely, he circled his arms and drew Naruto closer. Hugging him tightly, they were both on the same boat, on the same page and that was the best they could hope for. Sasuke held his love close, basking in the warmth of their embrace. They’d miss each other’s touch, but that didn’t matter, Naruto was in his heart and he was in Naruto’s heart. Even if they weren’t allowed to meet, that meant nothing.

They had what mattered most, each other’s love.

Sasuke kissed Naruto’s head and cheeks, he didn’t risk another kiss since he didn’t want Naruto’s resolve to weaken – it probably took everything in the blond to make that decision. This has never been easy. Softly, he removed his hands from Naruto and stood up. Wiping Naruto’s tears, Sasuke forced those azure orbs to look at him clearly as he said with a smile.

“Goodbye, Naruto, I wish you nothing but happiness.”

With that Sasuke left. Naruto continued looking at his retreating back, all the while wondering why his heart felt so broken. If he was indeed making the right decision, why did he feel like he was dying?

Only the laughter of the nearby kids answered him.

* * *

Sakura put her cup down on the glassy table – after they had fixed it –, then nodded at her boyfriend. He’d asked her to stay behind and not leave for work, since he had something important he needed to discuss with her. Sakura didn’t like the uneasiness she felt, but she waited patiently.

“Sakura,” Sasuke spoke in all seriousness. “I think we should break up.”

Her jade orbs widened in shock, she blinked again and scowled. Perhaps she heard wrong? Sasuke was asking for a breakup? The words felt unreal to her ears. Furrowing her brows deeper, the pink haired doctor had to question. “What? Come again?”

The black haired man realized that this won’t be a stroll in the park, he maintained eye-contact and repeated. “I want a break up.”

Sakura realized she hadn’t misheard, her eyes quickly flared, and she accused. “It’s because of Naruto-kun, right? You’re leaving me for _him_?”

Sasuke shook his head, denying her words. “No, Naruto and I are no longer involved. It’s been two weeks since we last saw each other. This decision has nothing to do with him – no, saying that would be a lie. Let’s say he forced me to do something I had long delayed.”

“You mean you wanted to break up with me for a while now?”

The onyx eyed man nodded.

“Why? That day a couple of months back, at Ino’s, didn’t you come to bring me home? If you indeed had these intentions, then why not enforce them back then?”

Sasuke was prepared for her questioning, he answered truthfully. “Because I didn’t want to be alone. If I stayed alone, it’d be too hard to live. Your presence was comforting, Sakura.”

“Then, let’s stay like that. Why do you want a break up? I’m fine with this, too.”

“It’s not fair to you, Sakura,” Sasuke was firm in his words. “You should be with someone who loves you, someone who wants no one else but you, you’ve given me so much that I can’t hope to repay, that’s why I need to let you go.”

The jade eyed girl felt her nerves flare, she sternly spoke. “Have I ever said I wanted something of the sort? Being together with you is enough!”

“…It’s time we stop lying to each other, Sakura. I know you meet with Rock Lee at times, I’m fine with that, you should be with him not me.”

Sakura fisted her hands as her face twisted in pain. “…So, you _know_ and you _feel_ nothing?”

Sasuke had thought Sakura went out with Lee to get him to be jealous, and he was right. However, the feeling of jealousy had never crossed his heart. That was one of the reasons he realized his relationship with Sakura needed to end.

“Yes, I’m sorry for hurting your feelings, but it’s best we go our separate ways.”

“Sasuke-kun, you said you’re staying with me because it’s comfortable and because it’s hard to be alone. Since Naruto is out of the picture, if I go too, you’d have _no one_ , you’d be completely alone, is that okay? Are you planning on dying alone?”

Her words were sharp and painful, but Sakura stood by them. A smile showed on Sasuke’s face as he said: “Sakura-chan, it’s fine. I’m not alone anymore. I don’t know how to explain it, he’s not physically with me, but I know he’s always beside me. So it’s fine now, you can go live your life, find someone who can make you truly happy –”

Sakura stood up and held him by the hem of his shirt, her eyes showed fire. “Sasuke-kun, are you stupid!? Did you think I’d say okay and fine to this fucking break-up!? We’ve been together for as long as I can remember and you want to throw me now that you found someone else!? I won’t allow it! Over my dead body! You’ll never be free from me!”

Sasuke put his hands on her pink-tinged ones and tried to cool her down. “Sakura, calm down. You have every right to be angry, I’m selfishly deciding this. But it’s alright, you can take your sweet time to come to terms with this. I’ll be leaving this condo to you; I’ve already signed the papers to transfer the ownership, consider it my apology for always taking from you. You’ll always be someone important to me. Asking your forgiveness is unacceptable, but I hope one day we can have an adult conversation without hurting each other.”

Sakura snarled and let him go violently. “Sasuke-kun, you think money solves everything? I don’t want your stupid apartment! Keep it to yourself, I _will_ be the one who leaves!”

Sasuke shook his head and stated his reasons. “No, Sakura, this place is your home, since I’m the one wanting this breakup, it’s only rational I leave. I’ve packed my stuff previously and here,” He put a key down on the glassy table, next to her discarded cup. “This is my copy. From this moment onwards, consider my presence a memory.”

The pink haired doctor watched as he walked away from her. True to his words, he had two bags sitting beside the front door. Sakura’s eyes widened, she didn’t even notice when he’d packed his things. The strong-willed woman walked behind him and commented.

“So this is it? You’re leaving me alone in this big place?”

Sasuke traversed the small distance separating them, somehow, Sakura appeared like a vulnerable wounded animal; afraid of being abandoned. Sasuke felt bad in his heart, if possible, he didn’t want to do this to her, he wished to give her the happiness she wanted from him, but that was impossible. No matter how much they wished it, he couldn’t change his heart. This would be very hard on Sakura, but it’s a path she must walk, she has to find the courage inside her to stand again. Sasuke extended his hand wanting to give her a hug, but Sakura snapped to his face and turned away.

“Don’t touch me! You decided to leave, then just leave! I don’t need your _pity_!”

A small smile showed on his face, he respected her wishes of not wanting to be weak in front of him and nodded. With a soft whisper, he said.

“Goodbye, Sakura-chan and thank you for everything.”

When she heard the door click shot, Sakura allowed her body to fall to the ground and, somehow the voice she’d chocked down was freed. Everything she was holding back, every pain and agony she tolerated, the cherry-haired doctor released to quiet vicinity. The walls of the huge condo were witnesses to the breakdown of the strong, proud Haruno Sakura as she wept for her lost years.

* * *

“Don’t get me wrong, Sasuke-kun, I’m glad to see you change your mind, but do satisfy my curiosity,” Hatake Kakashi asked, scratching his silver hair with the end of the pen he was holding. “What changed your mind?”

“I found a reason to fight.” Sasuke’s answer was curt and to the point.

“Oh. Mind sharing?”

A smile brightened Sasuke’s pale face. “Let’s just say someone would be very upset if I didn’t.”

“Hmm… well, let’s leave it at that then.” Kakashi concluded, feeling the other’s reluctance to tell him the details, he himself wasn’t that keen on finding out. He opened the file in his hands and said. “I had already devised a treatment plan for you. Sasuke-kun, you should know, this _will_ _not_ be easy. We’re starting chemotherapy, it’s a hard and painful road to walk. There will be a lot of uncomfortable side effects, some physically visible as well. You’ll have to let go of a lot of luxuries in your normal life, sometimes, just getting out of bed would be hard. But, if we want to fight this, chemotherapy is our first step.”

“It’s fine, I’m well prepared.” Sasuke’s answer was complete resignation.

Kakashi handed the file to the onyx eyed man, before he continued. “Good, we’ll use the R-CHOP chemotherapy regimen. It’s a regimen consisting of four drugs: cyclophosphamide, doxorubicin, vincristine, and prednisone. We might need to add another drug, rituximab, but it depends on a lot of factors. For now, we won’t use it. This regimen is done in cycles, it varies according to individual patients and the subtype of their cancer. In your case, we’d need to administer it every three weeks. Each cycle would have a toll on your body, Sasuke, so please be strong and patient.”

The raven haired man nodded, understanding everything. Kakashi gave a smile.

“Well, it’s true we are fighting a battle, but there’s no need to get depressed about it. Now I’ll tell you some of the side-effects you should be aware of: these drugs would fight against your immune system and the cells in your body, so you’ll have anemia and the risk of infection will increase, you’ll also feel more tired and you’d lose your appetite and possibly vomit everything you eat. Headache, dizziness and fatigue are also anticipated. Sasuke-kun, you’ll lose all body hair, of course is temporary – the minute we stop the drugs, your hair will grow back, rest assured. At the beginning, you might notice a change in your urine color, but that’s a side effect of doxorubicin, it will not stay long. Here,” Kakashi handed him another file. “This has detailed information about the drugs you will be given and their side effects. Of course, you’re free to research everything I’ve said now, you also have the freedom to pick another doctor if you see my plan is unfit for you, but I do advise you to be quick about it. This is something that needs to be attacked as early as possible.”

Sasuke nodded, he glazed through the files he was given then smiled. With sure eyes, he responded to Kakashi’s words.

“It’s fine, Sensei. I trust you. Let’s go with your plan. Can I hold onto these files though?”

Kakashi nodded. “I prepared them for you. Study them as long as you want, there’s another thing, Sasuke-kun, you’d have to stop smoking, it’s a given but I needed to remind you.”

The black haired man nodded. “No problem, it’s been a while since I last smoked anyways.”

True to his words, Sasuke couldn’t remember the last time he’d smoked. In a way, smoking just wasn’t cutting it for him anymore. Maybe he was using the nicotine as a replacement for his obsession with Naruto, so when the blond reentered his life, the toxin was no longer needed. Sasuke was amazed at his own body, how could he quit something he used to enjoy without even realizing it? Inwardly, he snickered at his own foolishness… he hadn’t quit, he simply replaced one addiction with another.

The silver haired doctor nodded back. “Good. Then we’ll schedule the first cycle next Sunday. Have Sakura-chan with you by then, you need someone to keep you company.”

A soft smile was on the black eyed man’s face as he commented. “We broke up, Sensei, but there’s no need to worry. I can do this alone.”

Furrowing his silver brows, Kakashi argued, displeased. “Sasuke-kun, I don’t mean to pry, but that won’t do. You _need_ someone with you. Undergoing chemotherapy alone is bad for your psychological state. I’m not sure what happened in your life, but even at home, you need someone to care for you. Don’t underestimate your need of help.”

“I am not, Sensei. I understand everything that you’re saying, but currently, there’s no one in my life who I can ask for help.”

“How about that blond friend of yours, if I remember correctly, his name was Naruto, right? Uzumaki Naruto, call him to come.”

Black orbs widened in surprise, Sasuke asked. “How do you know Naruto?”

“Remember that time when you passed out at the sea? He and Sakura-chan were the ones who brought you here. He stayed by your side for a long time until he needed to go. I’m sure if you tell him, he’d be more than happy to come, he was very worried about you that day.”

Smiling tenderly, Sasuke shook his head. That day, Sakura had lied to him saying she was the one who had brought him to the hospital, he should’ve known Naruto wouldn’t simply leave him alone.

“That won’t do either, Sensei, him and I are no longer involved.”

Kakashi put a hand on his forehead unconsciously, then sighed. “Sasuke-kun, it seems like you severed all your ties before coming to get treatment.”

“Seems that way, doesn’t it?” Sasuke laughed merrily, enjoying the distress of his doctor.

“Then I have no other choice, I will assign a nurse to you, we have an excellent staff here. There are ones who tend to cancer patients at home as well, so please put that choice in mind. After all, I’m your doctor, I don’t just treat your body, your mental health is important too.”

Nodding his accepting, Sasuke assured. “Don’t worry, Sensei, I don’t think I’d need one right at the get go, but if the situation requires one, I _will_ give them a call.”

“That’s all I’m asking.”

After that, Kakashi continued talking more about Sasuke’s treatment, there was some grey areas that Sasuke wanted to be explained further – like the duration of treatment and how each drug would be administrated. Kakashi slowly and patiently explained everything, just like he was talking to a child, he maintained a professional approach, all in hopes of delivering yet another sick person to good health.

* * *

Sitting in front of Boruto’s homeroom teacher, both Naruto and Hinata were proud parents. The teacher complimented Boruto’s enthusiasm and wit, yet he also highlighted how the kid was mischievous and naughty, always pranking his fellow mates. Hinata kept on apologizing while Naruto laughed awkwardly. At the end of the parent-teacher meet, they bowed in respect to the teacher and left the classroom. Boruto was waiting for his parents, Hinata quickly pinched his ear in dismay.

“Boruto!” She scolded harshly. “Stop giving trouble to your Sensei!”

The golden haired kid weaseled out of his mother’s touch and frowned. “It’s all lies, don’t believe him, I did nothing wrong!”

Hinata rolled her eyes at her son. “He said you lifted Suzuki-chan’s skirt in the middle of class, threw water on Inuzuka-kun, tripped Yamato-san on the floor plus _many, many, many_ _misdeeds_! Are you saying you didn’t do those things?”

The blond knew that if he were to lie, his mother _will_ kill him, inching away from her angry eyes, he dejectedly said. “I… I did do those things, but listen to me, Okaa-san, they were asking for it! –”

Hinata’s hand wasn’t quick enough as Naruto beat her to hitting their son. With a troubled look, he scolded the little version of himself. “Boruto, never do those things again! You have to be nice to your friends and get along well with everyone.”

“ _Otou-saaaan_ , not you too!” The kid whined, clutching the bump on his head.

A look of satisfaction crossed Hinata’s face, she approved Naruto’s good parenting skills. As another mom called on Hinata, her attention was stolen from the two blonds. Naruto took the chance to pull his son close then whispered.

“So, do you like Suzuki-chan?”

Boruto’s face flamed as he moved away from his father, totally embarrassed. “O-Otou-san!”

“Don’t act shy now, I flipped many skirts when I was your age~!”

Buffing his cheek at Naruto’s comment, Boruto whined. “Then why did you hit me!?”

Again, a light punch found its way to his head, Naruto scolded for the second time. “ _Huush_! Do you want your mother to hear us? She’d kill me!”

Boruto crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. “Dad, you’re such a wuss!”

“You’d be like this when you get married.” Naruto answered his son’s whines.

By now Hinata’s attention was once again pulled to her family, she came and asked them. “What’s going on?”

Smiling awkwardly, they answered in union.

“Nothing, Honey!”

“Nothing, Okaa-san!”

“Hmm… okay, then, Naruto-kun, let’s go have lunch now. Boruto, you still have classes for the day, see you later.”

“Okaa-saaan, can’t I go with you?”

Hinata shook her head with a smile. “No can do, your teacher just complimented your schoolwork, what would he say if I suddenly take you home? We don’t want to leave more bad impressions now, do we?”

Boruto knew his mother was a lost cause, he looked at his father and Naruto shook his head.

“Your mother’s words are absolute!”

Sighing, the kid stuffed his hands in his pockets and left his parents, groaning about how unfair life was on the way. The couple left the school premises and Naruto took his wife to a nearby diner, they ordered some food and waited patiently for it. In the meantime, they chitchatted, enjoying each other’s company. It’d been close to two months now since that fateful day. Hinata was certain her husband had no connection to Sasuke. Naruto was also very helpful around the house. He spent all of his nights at home, going to work in the morning and coming at four to remain with his family.

Hinata saw the extra effort he was putting, she felt that he wanted to atone for the things he has done. A part of her was happy that he was going the extra mile, but another part was afraid. She feared that Naruto was doing too much to stop himself from thinking about Sasuke. Perhaps the blond had left things unclear and was worrying about Sasuke’s condition. She knew the raven haired man had cancer, but honestly, at that time she didn’t care much. Yet now that she had her husband back, Hinata couldn’t stop from thinking about it. Was it bad of her to rob a dying man of his last wish?

The long haired beauty shook her head, no, it wasn’t. Sasuke-san was the one who’d left Naruto in the first place, he had no rights to come into his life again. Naruto also – her eyes looked at her husband, he smiled warmly to her and all her worries evaporated. Hinata stopped her train of thoughts and relaxed her worries. That day Naruto asked her to have faith in them, and faith she will maintain.

Their day came to an end soon, Naruto dropped his wife home and returned to the office. He told her that he’d come late that night, he had some work he needed to finish. The woman nodded her understanding, smiling that she’d keep dinner on the table for him, so he should heat it when he gets home.

As night descended, Hinata heard the door to her bedroom creak open, at first she wanted to get up and greet her husband. But the way he moved made her reluctant to do so, the sound of his footsteps told her that he wanted to be alone. Hinata listened attentively as Naruto took something from the closet and then the door to their room was closed once more. The black haired beauty got up and put on her robe. She opened the door as quietly as possible and managed to go undetected to Naruto’s ears, actually, as she searched for her husband and couldn’t locate his whereabouts, Hinata was getting restless.

Then something popped in her head, she soundlessly made her way downstairs and looked out into their backyard. There she found him. Naruto was lazily sitting on their swing, staring at the night sky. What caught her attention was the foreign object in his hands. Hinata inched closer, all the way trying not to get detected by his eyes. She saw Naruto open the box of cigarettes and take one out. Delicately, he played with the toxic object then lit one up.

Hinata was astonished to say the least, her husband has never smoked before, she didn’t even think he liked it. Yet here he was, at the dead of the night, he was sneaking around _smoking **!**_ As the toxic smoke filled Naruto’s lungs, he coughed a few times, Hinata saw how unfamiliar he was with it. But Naruto didn’t stop smoking, he took his time trying to finish one cigarette, even when his eyes watered and his lungs protested, he smoked it.

The black haired woman didn’t understand why he was doing it, but as clear tears fell from his azure orbs, she did. Actually, this should have been her first guess, she sometimes smelt the faint scent of tobacco come from Sasuke. Hinata told her feelings to stay in check as Naruto wiped his eyes, he put the cigarette down but his tears didn’t stop falling. Seeing him like this killed her, but she just couldn’t do anything anymore.

“Sasuke… _I miss you_ …”

As Hinata heard her husband mutter to the dead of the night, she softly moved away and went back upstairs. What she was doing was wrong, she shouldn’t intrude on Naruto like this. He was doing all his might to keep their family together, breaking down alone… she should allow him at least that. As she softly cheered herself up, Hinata didn’t stop her tears from flowing. In spite of everything, they were a part of a very sad love story.

* * *

Sakura waved her hand to her companion, siting with a plop, she greeted joyfully.

“Hinata-chan, it’s been a while~! How have you been?”

The lilac eyed woman greeted back, tucking a strand behind her ear. “Good, what about you? How are you and Sasuke-san doing?”

Sakura smiled with a little sadness. “I’m well as you can see, but I have no clue about Sasuke, you see we broke up about hmm, two months now.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’m so sorry, are you okay, Sakura-chan?”

“Oh, just peachy~! Don’t worry about me, I pounce back quick. I won’t lie, it was a hard breakup for me. I never really thought Sasuke-kun would end things with me,” Sakura spoke honestly. “I knew in my heart that he didn’t love me, well, not like I loved him anyways, but I kept on clinging to false hope. I wanted to be his rock and everything, but Sasuke-kun… he didn’t want that.”

“Did he give you a reason?”

Sakura shook her head, a waitress came to take their order, they paused their conversation as they got some drinks. They were at a café in town. It was half distance between Hinata’s house and Sakura’s work, so it was a great location for them to meet.

“He didn’t,” Sakura continued. “But that was fine. I needed a closure and he gave me that. To tell you the truth, it still hurts when I think of him, but I realize it’s for the better. It was silly to run after a guy who didn’t want me –”

“ _It is not_!” Hinata sternly said, clutching her hands. “Don’t say that, please. Your efforts weren’t wasted; I’m sure Sasuke-san agrees with me on this. No one would ever think badly of you if you did your best for love! Sasuke-san must’ve had a solid reason for rejecting you, please, believe in that!”

Sakura smiled softly at her and patted Hinata on the head. “Hinata-chan, you’re a really cute person, you know that? Thank you. I will keep your words in mind.”

Hinata felt herself blush, actually the last time someone – aside from Naruto – patted her head was when she was a kid. Nonetheless, she didn’t invite Sakura out for simple drinks, there was something she wanted to know.

“Say, Sakura-chan, since you broke up with him, do you know anything about his health at all? Is he well?”

Sakura was a little surprised at Hinata’s question, it highlighted that the black haired woman was familiar with her ex’s condition. Sakura was also a little marveled that Hinata was this invested in Sasuke, but didn’t really think too deeply about it. Even though, the cherry-haired doctor questioned: “Hinata-chan, I take it you know about his illness?”

Hinata nodded without thinking. “Yes, he told me.”

“Hmm…” Sakura wanted to ask more – Sasuke was an extremely private person; he was reluctant to allow outsiders to know of his affairs, but he went and told Naruto’s wife about it –, but yet again, she stifled her curiosity.

“Well then, since he has, his doctor did call a while back and said that Sasuke-kun had started treatment. He called wanting me to be there for him.” Her eyes got soft, “…But I just couldn’t. I’m sure Sasuke-kun wouldn’t want me there too, so I refused his request. Nonetheless, I do get constant updates about his health developments. Right now, Sasuke-kun’s body is responding well to the treatment, he’s finally on the right track.”

A smile of relief crossed Hinata’s face, she put her hand on her chest and said. “That’s wonderful, I’m so glad.”

At this, Sakura couldn’t stop her curiosity anymore and enquired. “Oaky, Hinata-chan, it’s your time to share, what’s all this about? Why the sudden interest in Sasuke-kun’s health? Please, don’t lie to me. I’d respect it if you don’t want to tell me, but don’t lie to me.”

Hinata offered her a smile. “No worries, Sakura-chan, I was planning on telling you anyways. After all, I do need your help in this.”

“Help? What do you want me to do?”

“First, let me start from the beginning.”

With that, Hinata began telling Sakura about the events which had taken place in her life as of lately. The pink haired woman listened attentively, never opening her mouth or interrupting the beautiful housewife in front of her. When it was apparent that Hinata was done, Sakura’s eyes were wide-open as she exclaimed in wonder.

“Wow! I don’t even know what to say, talk about a soap opera!”

Hinata smiled sheepishly, not knowing how to handle Sakura’s reaction. “Glad to see you entertained.”

“Well, I’m sorry, it’s so fucked up but it sounds like a drama!” She apologized, not really sounding convincing. “So what do you want to do? I don’t get you. Sasuke-kun’s out of your life and your husband’s back to you, why aren’t you satisfied?”

“Before I answer that, mind me asking, why aren’t you mad?”

The waitress came back with their order, they thanked her. Sakura sipped her ice coffee as she replied. “Hmm… maybe because I kinda had a hunch, their relationship always rubbed me the wrong way. It wasn’t how guy-friends behaved; they were too close to my liking so I accepted it a long time ago.”

Hinata’s eyes widened slightly as she nodded vigorously. “I get you! Naruto-kun would sometimes blush faintly whenever Sasuke-kun was close, he was so _suspicious_!”

Sakura laughed, enjoying chatting with a girlfriend who shared the same situation. “Your husband is very easy to read! In my case though, Sasuke would get _too_ sweet – don’t get me wrong, he’s an ice prince; that’s the reason I liked him, but around Naruto-kun, he’d turn into mush! At times, I wouldn’t even recognize him.”

They shared a laugh at their misfortunes, then Hinata’s face turned serious.

“Well, all jokes aside, it seems we both have fallen for the wrong men.”

“Yeah, couldn’t have phrased it better myself.” The pink haired doctor agreed dejectedly. “So? Tell me now, what’s troubling you?”

Hinata drank her cocktail and answered. “Naruto-kun isn’t happy.”

“Umm… why?”

“I think he’s regretting his decision of staying with me. He didn’t really do or say anything to hint he’s not satisfied, but some days, I’d find him staying alone with a lonely look on his face. I can’t shake the feeling that he’s missing him, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

Sakura took a minute to collect her thoughts, then commented. “Hinata-chan, maybe you’re thinking or reading too much into this. Even if what you’re saying is true, do you plan to divorce him and get them together or what? I don’t see a good end to your thoughts.”

“To tell you the truth, I’m still not sure of what I want to do. I love Naruto-kun but I don’t want him to stay with me out of obligation or duty, that’s not the life I wanted –”

“But isn’t it fine?” Sakura refuted, interrupting her. “A lot of men stay with their wives out of duty. Truthfully, I don’t think it’s such a bad thing. You have two children to think about. He can’t be selfish and push them away. In my eyes, the minute you bring children into this world, they should be your number one. Hinata-chan, your husband has already made his decision. If he’s unhappy about it, it’s something he needs to deal with himself, it’s not your problem to solve.”

Hinata looked at her wedding ring with fond memories, then shook her head. “That’s not it, Sakura-chan, you know for as long as I can remember, I wanted to be Mrs. Uzumaki Hinata. When Naruto asked me to marry him, I was over the moon. I was so happy and I wanted to be a good wife for him, so for our marriage to reach a stage like this… for Naruto-kun to feel trapped and robbed of his happiness because of me, I failed to be the wife he deserves.”

“Hinata-chan –”

“Maybe my line of thinking is mistaken or weird,” Hinata interrupted her just like how Sakura had interrupted her former words. “But shouldn’t people marry because they love each other? Staying out of duty isn’t bad, but it’s not perfect either. I don’t want Naruto-kun to be that type of person. I don’t want him to kill his heart for us. Besides, it’s not like he’d leave our lives if we divorce… I mean, a lot of people divorce right and left, what makes this any different?”

Sakura came to sit next to Hinata, she could see that Hinata was speaking those words out of love for Naruto, but she herself didn’t want to do it. Keeping Naruto tied with duty wouldn’t be so bad, they will lead a happy life, but only her and the children would be happy. Naruto wouldn’t share their sentiments; he’d live an incomplete life. Hinata feared a day would come when he resents her; claiming that she’d robbed him of his love. The black haired woman knew her fears were unreasonable, Naruto wasn’t that type of person. But she couldn’t silence her demons. Whenever she was with Naruto, she’d see a fragment of his soul not there, it terrified her.

Sakura rubbed Hinata’s back and softly soothed. “I get you, but I don’t agree with you. Naruto-kun probably still loves you and loves his kids, he won’t agree to divorcing you so easily.”

Hinata smiled tenderly, masking her insecurities. “…I know, that’s where you come in, Sakura-chan.”

Blinking, Sakura only let out one word. “Me?”

* * *

Sasuke put his hands on the sides of the toilet and emptied his stomach. The vomiting didn’t stop until everything was out, even after, he felt nauseous and vomited another time. His stomach continued flipping until what came out was only a green liquid. He wiped his mouth and staggered to stand, the effects of the drugs were worse than he’d imagined. He had really underestimated them, he did three sessions right now and the side effects were brutally slaying him. He rinsed his mouth and staggered to his bedroom.

The onyx eyed man was living in a mediocre apartment, after giving off his condo to Sakura, he couldn’t afford to buy a new one so he found an apartment to rent. Sasuke looked at the normal decor and smiled. It wasn’t as sophisticated as his condo, but he felt comfortable. It’s been a while since he had a home all to himself. A sense of freedom washed over him, yet the feeling of relief didn’t last long as his head buzzed. He opened the cabinet filled with drugs and got one for his head. Swallowing the pill, he drank some tap water and left the bathroom.

His new apartment had two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. The entrance was connected to a small hall, then the kitchen. Sasuke didn’t buy a lot of furniture. Actually he only furnished his bedroom and the small hall outside. He had a sofa, three chairs and a table in the small hall. In the kitchen, he bought a fridge, a microwave, and a stove. He realized that he needed to buy more utensils, but honestly, he didn’t have the energy. His bedroom had a bed, a closet and a dresser. Quite simple.

Sasuke laid on his sole sofa and stared at the ceiling, drawing his thinning hair backwards, he thought about what he’d do for dinner. He didn’t feel like eating, but his doctor was very strict about meals. Kakashi had reinforced the need not to skip them. Telling Sasuke that no matter how he felt inside, he shouldn’t stop eating. Sasuke sighed, he really didn’t want to eat, yet he did make a promise to Kakashi.

Exhaling again, the raven haired man got up to the kitchen, he opened his cabinet and got out a bag of spaghetti. Taking the minced meat from the freezer, he started cooking. Sasuke had two pieces of cotton inside his nostrils, killing any smell. If someone were to see him, they’d think he was cooking something nasty. Yet Sasuke’s reason was simple, the smell of food always upset his stomach. He’d feel like gagging and won’t want to eat anymore. So whenever he cooked something, he tried to block his nose from smelling.

An hour later, he was sitting with a plate of hot spaghetti with red sauce, he said his thanks and started eating. Sasuke did his best to finish the dish, afterwards he gave himself a little pep talk and picked up his phone. There were some e-mails for work he needed to tend to. Actually, he’d spoken to company’s CEO about his situation. Sasuke was ready for being let go, but instead, his workload was halved and a lot of people showed their support. Because of that, he could maintain his current position.

The black eyed male spent some time working, later on, he felt his body tire out and decided to rest for the night. His life was dull as of lately. Instead of being burdened by the drugs side effects, they allowed his head to wander. He found that physical pain was the best way to stop from thinking about Naruto.

Ahh, _Naruto_ , his light in the darkness. How much did he wish to see him again? Sasuke put down his working glasses and headed to his room. He threw his exhausted body on the bed and tried not to think of the blond. He filled his head with multiple problems and countless work related issues, but at the end of the day, he couldn’t stop missing him.

Sasuke flipped on his bed and looked at the ceiling, at times like these, he missed having family. His parents and big brother had died when he was a kid, tragedy in the form of a car accident stole them from him. Sasuke wasn’t angry, nor did he ever think of himself as misfortunate, he always had Naruto close. They were friends since childhood, actually, they met when Sasuke was taken by a foster family. Naruto was his classmate; it was back in elementary school. Sasuke was very angry at that time, he and Naruto would get into many fights together.

They were like oil and water, never getting along, but somehow the minute they talked without fighting. They found a lot of stuff in common between each other. Naruto was the first to get attached. He would call Sasuke everywhere and in less than a month, they were best friends for life. Sasuke rubbed a billow on his face and groaned. What point was there in remembering the cherry childhood he had with Naruto? _That_ was another life. He and Naruto had decided on a life without each other.

“A life without Naruto…” Sasuke whispered to the walls. “How boring…”

Sasuke opened his cellphone and flipped through the pictures, when they would go out, Naruto always took silly pictures with his phone. Sasuke realized the importance of those pictures now that he was alone. They were his little treasure. He saved them on multiple media devices as not to lose them. Whenever he felt lonely like now, he’d open a picture and remember the day it was taken. Just by doing that, a feeling of bliss would wash over him and his spirit would soar.

Naruto had that effect on him.

The onyx eyed designer spent a good time scrolling through the pictures. At the end, he switched his phone off, having been filled with good vibes. Turning off the lights, he drew the blankets over his exhausted frame and allowed sleep to cloud his eyes. With a blissful smile, he hoped to meet Naruto again in the land of dreams.

Sadly, that was the only way they’d be able to meet.

* * *

**Thank you for reading as always, comments and kudos are deeply appreciated! *_*~**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto hailed his son as he scored, the family was in Boruto’s football match. The blond kid was a starter, as his kick made the winning goal, Naruto’s voice overshadowed other parents’. Hinata was beside him smiling delightfully whilst Himawari cheered Boruto on – even though she didn’t understand the appeal of the game. They gathered half an hour later, Hinata hugged her son; telling him how proud she was with his amazing play. Naruto congratulated and as a celebration, decided to take his kids to their favorite ice-cream place. Himawari’s face lit up, she danced around holding her doll, singing about the ice-cream flavors she’d eat.

The family soon left the football field after Boruto had changed. Naruto drove them to the ice-cream place, they went inside and quickly, his two children got the flavors of their choices. Hinata chose herself a smoothie while he resigned to three scoops of chocolate-mint ice-cream. They sat outside in the little garden provided by the ice-cream place. As they chitchatted merrily, Boruto exclaimed with happiness.

“Otou-san, you know the goal I just made,” Naruto nodded, licking a scoop, and his son continued. “The one who taught me was Sasuke-san!”

Both Naruto and Hinata were startled by Boruto’s word, the woman kept quiet as Naruto tried to maintain a neutral expression. With furrowed brows, the adult blond asked in a puzzle. “…Sasuke did? When was this?”

“Remember when we gave him those cookies? I told him I was accepted in the football club, so he promised to teach me how to score an awesome goal! Then whenever we’d meet, he’d teach me some techniques.” Boruto bragged with glittering eyes. “Sasuke-Sensei’s awesome!”

“Sensei…” Naruto sweat-dropped at his son’s words. “You’re calling him Sensei now?”

“Hai~! Sensei is Sensei!”

The blond thought back on his outings with Sasuke where Boruto would tag along, indeed there were times when they’d disappear without his knowledge. Whenever Naruto would question the two, they’d whisper in mystery, claiming it was a secret. Naruto trusted Sasuke fully with his son, that’s why he didn’t pry deeper. His eyes softened and he ruffled the kid’s hair, realizing how much trouble Sasuke had been through.

“Then I’m glad you won today, Sasuke would be very happy to hear this.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, so let’s go tell him!” Boruto again exclaimed.

Naruto’s eyes widened slightly, then a sad smile crossed his face. “… _That_ we can’t do.”

“Why not? I want to tell him about my goal!”

The adult man shook his head and lied to his son. “B-Because he’s busy.”

Boruto didn’t back off. “We won’t stay long, just five minutes, I need to say thank you, Otou-san!”

“That’s… that’s…”

Hinata sighed at the troubled look in Naruto’s eyes, with a warm smile, she tried to ease the tension. “Boruto, your father isn’t saying no because he doesn’t want to take you, but Sasuke-san, he’s away these days on business. Meeting you won’t be easy, if we force it, we might make it uncomfortable for him. You’re a big boy so you understand me, right? We don’t want to be a nuisance to those we love.”

At her words, Boruto nodded dejectedly and licked his ice-cream. He didn’t like his parents’ words but resigned to them. It’d been a while since he last saw his presumed Sensei. Every time he’d ask his parents to take him, they’d feed him a silly excuse – Sasuke was travelling, busy with work or he just didn’t have time to hang out –, Boruto could tell they were lying to him. His young mind didn’t understand why they did it, but it was clear, their intention was for them not to meet.

As the two adults tried to change the topic to another one, Himawari came to her brother’s side and whispered softly in his ears.

“Himawari knows how you can meet Sasuke-san.”

Looking at his little sister, Boruto wanted to ask her what she meant, but the kindergartener skipped to her mother’s side in seconds. The blond realized that she won’t tell him unless they were alone. So as he licked his ice cream, he made a mind’s note to go and find out what she meant later on.

* * *

Himawari held her brother’s hand as they crossed the street. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and pointed to her right side. The two children were now roaming the city. Boruto tagged beside her as she guided the way. When the elementary school kid was able to talk to his little sister, she told him that she’d overheard their mother talking on the phone, setting up a meeting date with Sakura-san – the pretty lady –. Hinata remembered the name of the café they said they’d meet at. It wasn’t far from their house, actually, she’d gone with her mother three or four times there, but she just wasn’t one hundred percent sure of the way. 

Boruto realized the idea wasn’t good, but he wanted to meet with his Sensei so he obliged. His parents’ refusal made him adamant on following his little sister. The piece of paper in Himawari’s hands had jumbled words, about street signs the girl had seen when she walked with her mother. Their little brains told them those were enough directions to reach the café, but in truth they weren’t. After walking for about an hour, the two got tired and decided to take a break. As they sat on the staircase of some unknown building, Boruto scowled.

“Himawari, are you sure you know the way? It feels like we are lost.”

The girl sweat-dropped and a look of uncertainty crossed her face. “N-No, Himawari remembers right. It was this way; we should go right.”

“We have been going right for an hour now…” He protested, not liking her answer. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“Umm… then maybe, maybe it’s a left? Onii-chan, you saw this sign, right?” The girl pointed to one word written on her messy paper, Boruto grimaced.

“No, I didn’t. Did you see it?”

Blue orbs widened in horror at him. “N-No, I didn’t! Onii-chan, I told you to go right the first time because you said you saw it!”

Boruto looked at her as if she was an idiot. “Hah!? When did I say that? I asked if you’d seen the sign, then you said to go right!”

The short-haired female clutched her pink skirt as tears started welling up in her big eyes. “Onii-chan, idiot, idiot, you’re an idioooooot!”

With that she started bowling her eyes out, the blond was irritated with her but he was also at a loss of what to do. Deciding that it was better for her to stop crying, Boruto started soothing out his sister’s tears, coaxing her right and left and telling her that it was his fault. He was the one in the wrong, so she shouldn’t cry anymore. A lot of people looked at them with odd eyes, Boruto felt his own insides turn. In truth, they were now completely lost. They didn’t even know where they came from for them to trail back and go home. The blond felt his tears threaten to fall, but he held them back. He was the big brother here, if he broke out crying, what would his little sister do?!

He needed to be strong for her.

As Boruto was about to hug Himawari, a bark followed by a big fur-ball of white came crashing on top of him. The last thing the little kid saw were stars dancing before his eyes as he passed out, literally, not knowing what hit him.

* * *

Hinata flung the door of her house wide open as she ran outside, like a madwoman she threw her hands on her two children the minute she saw them. Naruto toed her every move. They smothered the two in a bone-crushing hug. Hinata cried out loud, allowing her worry to elevate. Actually, she was preparing lunch when suddenly, she didn’t find her children present. There was a little piece of paper saying that they were going out and would be home for dinner. Hinata’s heart fell, she immediately called Naruto as she left searching the vicinity close by for them.

When Naruto came home, they continued the search by car. They also called their neighbors and Boruto’s and Himawari’s friends; hoping the kids had gone to one of their houses. They searched until it was late in the evening, then Naruto’s cell rang. The blond frowned at the old familiar name, he assumed it was job related so he ignored the call. But it kept on ringing, finally, he resigned and answered. From the other line, the sound of his two children’s voices reached his ears. Naruto cried out asking for their whereabouts, then the phone was returned to the original owner; Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba didn’t tell Naruto anything, he simply said to give the direction to his house so he can bring the kids home. Naruto obliged and in less than half an hour, he executed his promise.

Hinata and Naruto allowed Kiba inside their house, the man had brown hair and small black eyes. He was in Naruto’s height and had a somewhat darker complexion. There were red lines running alongside his cheeks, Naruto had once wondered what they were, but since he himself didn’t like it when people questioned or looked weirdly at his whiskers, he never questioned Kiba. They’d first got acquainted when Naruto was responsible for Sales, he worked with Kiba and his best friend, Shino. The two were easy-going and fun, work with them was always a delight. So the question was, how did Kiba meet his children?

As Hinata brought warm tea to the man, the brunet filled the blanks for them. “I was out strolling with Akamaru, my dog, – I left him in the car now – when suddenly he started running. The last thing I knew; he was sitting on top of your son, licking him all over.” Kiba released a laugh. “When your son finally came to it, I talked to him and realized the kids were lost. He said his name was Uzumaki Boruto, and since I remembered you had kids, I thought he might be yours. Besides, you were the only person I’ve ever met with such a surname after all. I called you to make sure, and who knows, they were indeed your children.” 

Naruto beamed at the end of the story, then patted Kiba on the back. “Thank you, Kiba! You have no idea what big favor you did for us; we will never forget it!”

Kiba held his hands with a sheepish smile, he wasn’t one for complements. “Don’t sweat it, Naruto, anyone would have done the same.”

“No, Kiba-san, Naruto-kun’s right. If we had lost those two, God only knows what might have happened, there’s no thanks enough for you. So if there’s any way for us to repay you, please, do tell.” Hinata followed in gently on her husband’s words, giving the brunet an angelic smile.

Kiba found himself blushing slightly at her, as he looked at those lavender orbs more, his blush deepened and he felt his heart throb. The woman before him was exceptionally beautiful, for a second he forgot how to breathe. Shaking his head quickly, he responded with an awkward smile.

“Thank you, really, but it’s no trouble at all. I’m glad I was able to help you out, still it may not be my place to say this, but don’t be too hard on them. When I found them, they were crying and felt really sorry for what they did.” He gently stood up and continued, “Now since it’s getting late, I need to get back home now. I left Akamaru in the car by himself with the windows shut, he might suffocate.” He laughed sheepishly at the end, realizing the error of his ways.

Both Naruto and Hinata walked him to the front door, they bowed deeply for him; showing the amount of appreciation they felt within. With that, they closed the door to their house. As they went back into the living room, Naruto looked at his children with eyes filled with anger. He could see them trembling in fear and he recalled Kiba’s previous plea, but… discipline was a must! So not even thinking about holding in his irritation, he shouted at the two.

“Where the hell did you two go!? Do you know how worried we were!? What if something bad had happened to you!? What if Kiba wasn’t the one who’d found you!? Boruto, you’re the oldest, you should know better! Why didn’t you stop your sister from going out!? What were you two thinking!?”

Hinata saw her children’s eyes tear up, she really sympathized with them. But this was a lesson they needed to learn, being tough on them was mandatory, they needed to know that it wasn’t alright to walk out without an adult with them. Naruto was doing the right thing.

Himawari hid behind her brother as she mumbled. “O-Onii-chan… I’m s-sorry, H-Himawari is sorry…”

Boruto shook his head and looked at his father, eyes blazing with hidden tears. “Otou-san, I apologize for going without telling you, but it’s your fault! You were the one refusing to take me! We didn’t think we’d get lost, we thought the place was close… that’s why… that’s why…” He trailed off as his voice started breaking, the stress of the day finally getting to him, his tears fell from his eyes in cascades.

Seeing her brother cry, Himawari followed suit. Suddenly, the house was filled with the cries of the two children. Hinata put a hand on her face and kneeled down, with a gentle tone, she asked them.

“Boruto, Himawari, tell me, where did you want to go?”

Naruto was about to shout again, telling her that it didn’t matter where they were going; they did something wrong. However, Hinata held her hand, stopping him and giving her children a safe environment to explain their odd behavior. Having relaxed a little at his mother’s intervention, Boruto looked at her with dejected, azure orbs and muttered.

“S-Sasuke-san… we were g-going to meet up with Sakura-san and she’d t-take us to him.”

The two adult’s eyes widened, they looked at each other, then Hinata questioned some more. “How did you talk to Sakura-chan?”

“W-We didn’t, Okaa-san,” This time, it was Himawari who spoke, coming out of her brother’s back. “We wanted to go to the café you meet her at… Himawari remembered the way, but w-we got lost… sorry, Okaa-san… we didn’t mean to make Otou-san m-mad…”

With that the kid started crying again, Hinata signed and hugged her daughter close. She looked at Naruto and the blond had a look of guilt in his eyes, his anger had long since dispersed, he kneeled beside her and hugged his son. Oh, how much of an idiot Naruto was!? _Both of them were_! They only thought about themselves and forgot the children. Sasuke was a part of Boruto’s life, they should have at least allowed them one last meet. Selfishly, they decided upon everything and discarded the bond Boruto had formed with him. Wiping his son’s tears, Naruto gave a sweet smile.

“Boruto, I’m sorry… I was wrong too; we will take you to meet Sasuke anytime you want to.”

The boy hugged his father back, burying his face in his embrace. Hinata kissed her daughter’s head and soothed. Silently agreeing with Naruto’s questioning orbs. He did make the promise without getting back at her, but Hinata herself was about to make the same promise. In the end, as not to have something this dangerous happen a second time, they realized they had to think of their children’s feelings.

* * *

Finding out where Sasuke lived was easy, they contacted him and the raven haired man was astonished to hear Hinata’s voice. It had been close to four months now since they last heard from each other. At the beginning, he thought something bad might have happened to Naruto, or _else why would his wife be the one to call? Then again, maybe she wanted to check on something related to Naruto?_ But when he heard of the actual reason for her call, Sasuke felt his heart soften.

By now, it was a little hard for him to go out, so he decided to ask her to come to his apartment. At present, his empty apartment had some plants here and there, he’d decided to buy them. Thinking some greenery would bring some life to his bland apartment. In fact, it did a lot to improve the atmosphere, Sasuke also got himself a TV set. He found it quite enjoyable. He was sick, but oddly enough, he was finally relishing the little treats in the world – a funny TV show, a blooming flower, and the sound of birds chirping – those were things his old self would never have paid attention to. He thought that being without Naruto was hell, but hell was an idea he formed inside his head.

He did miss Naruto, but he was able to lead a peaceful life without him.

Sasuke put on his wool beanie, hiding his balding head and opened the door. He saw the startled eyes of Hinata as she met his gaze, he offered a small smile and gestured her inside. The onyx eyed man couldn’t blame her, he was in an awful condition – his face was sickly pale, his eyes were droopy and his facial bones were emphasized –, he looked totally different from his original appearance. Behind her Boruto tailed with a grin on his face, yet the minute he saw Sasuke, his face fell. The kid ran to the brow-less man and tugged at his shirt.

“Sasuke-san, are you alright!? Okaa-san, let’s take him to the hospital!”

Hinata sweat-dropped at her son’s actions, children were really innocent; they knew nothing about courtesy or minding others feelings. Prying Boruto off Sasuke, the black haired woman argued.

“He’s fine, Boruto, calm down and let him go!”

The blond looked upwards at Sasuke and asked, eyes filled with worry. “Sensei, are you really okay?”

Sasuke crunched down and ruffled the spiked locks, he nodded. “Yes, I’m a little bit under the weather but there’s no need for a doctor, your mother is right.”

Boruto seemed to calm down and let go of Sasuke, the sick man led the way into his small living room. He’d already prepared some fresh juice, and started pouring each a glass. Hinata beamed at him and nodded her son to drink. Sasuke sat opposite of them and enjoyed the company; It’s been a while since he last had visitors.

“So, Boruto-kun, I heard you’d won the final game, congratulations.” Sasuke spoke, proudly smiling at the young lad.

The blond nodded pleased with himself. “I did the kick you taught me, Sensei! I wanted you to be there but Otou-san said you had business…”

At the dejected tone and mentioning of Naruto, Sasuke’s smile wavered a little. Still he recovered fast and maintained the lie that was fed to the child. “Yes, sorry, I couldn’t make it that day.”

“It doesn’t matter, but please try to make it for my upcoming games! I want you to attend!” 

The onyx eyed designer nodded. “I’d try. Hinata-chan, how have you been?”

As the conversation was steered to her, the woman put her glass down and smiled. “I’m well, how about you, Sasuke-san? I hope life’s treating you good.”

“It is, as good as I can get for my current circumstances.”

“You started treatment, I see.”

“Well, I had nothing better to do, so I thought trying to live won’t be so bad.” The onyx eyed man smirked.

Hinata offered an apologetic smile. “Sasuke-san, there’s something I’ve been regretting for a while now –”

The woman halted her words, she didn’t wish her son to listen, so Hinata gave him her cellphone and asked him to play in the kitchen. Boruto rolled his eyes at her, he blurted out that he knows she wants him to leave, he wasn’t a kid anymore, then left them alone. When she was certain Boruto was out of reach, Hinata continued on.

“As I was saying, that day, when I forced you and Naruto-kun to meet with me, I said some awful things to you… I apologize. Sasuke-san, you were right in your words – even though I knew there was something between you two, I didn’t have the courage to physically stop it. That’s why I couldn’t stop you from being alone together. Even inviting you and Sakura-chan back then, I only did it because Naruto-kun seemed lost,” She gently answered a question he’s long wondered. “I thought you two might have fought, that was the only thing that could get Naruto-kun so miserable. So genuinely I wanted you to make up. But… when I saw you two kissing, my jealousy and dark feelings got the better of me. To tell you the truth, I realized long before I married him that I wasn’t Naruto-kun’s number one, he tried to make me and I did my best to be, but that position was already taken. Naruto-kun wasn’t able to forget you and I was fine with that –”

“Hinata-chan,” Sasuke interrupted her words, having listened enough. With an equally tender tone and a soft smile on his face, he commented. “Why are you saying these things? It’s long past talking about, Naruto has made his choice and we have separated. I realize now that love isn’t everything, I also know I hurt many people by being selfish. Hinata-chan, even if Naruto loves me more than you, it doesn’t matter. What matters is your kids and their future.”

Hinata shook her head, refuting some of his claims. “Sasuke-san, the other day my children left the house searching for you. At that time, neither Naruto-kun nor I had thought that lying to them would result in this. That’s why, I understood something. Saying we should stay in a marriage just because of the kids is wrong. My kids will be affected by the environment, of course, Naruto-kun is able to hold his feelings down, but what type of life is this for him? Why must he pay such a big price just because he’s a father? Naruto-kun has given me the best years of my life and two beautiful children, I would die for them. That’s why… I want him to live complete, with the person his heart desires.”

Sasuke wanted to respond to her, but his head was throbbing, so he excused himself. He went to the bathroom and gobbled down some pills, in fact he didn’t wish the woman to see him like this, but… mentioning Naruto always took a toll on his body. As he felt the throbbing decrease, he returned back to the living room, but Boruto was already sitting next to his mother. Hinata gave an apologetic smile; saying that she won’t be able to continue. Sasuke nodded to her, deciding to take a raincheck on this discussion.

The two stayed with him for half an hour more, they chatted about mindless things – mostly it was Boruto filling Sasuke on his latest adventures at school –, Sasuke listened attentively. Before the mother and child stepped out of his apartment, Hinata gave him a lunch box, it had some home-cooked food. The onyx eyed man was surprised to get it, Hinata explained it was made to thank him for helping out Boruto.

Sasuke smiled, thanking her for her efforts. As Boruto was hugging the black eyed man goodbye, an unfamiliar number flashed on Hinata’s phone. The woman furrowed her brows as something in the pit of her stomach turned, shaking the unreasonable uneasy feeling off, she picked up. In a matter of seconds, her face went pale as color drained from it. When Sasuke noticed the sudden discoloration of Hinata, he asked with a worried tone.

“Hinata-san, is something wrong?”

Lilac, disturbed orbs looked at him as the woman muttered a sentence, which shook both of them to the core. “Naruto-kun has gotten into an accident.”

* * *

The three rushed to the hospital in the blink of an eyes, Sasuke forgot all the precautions he was told about his health and entered the disease invested establishment. Hinata was in total panic so he was forced to keep a leveled head. Inwardly though, he was about to lose his hold on reality… yet Sasuke maintained a calm exterior. He realized that one of them needed to stay strong and concentrate on what’s happening. Sasuke held Boruto’s small frame tightly, and repeated, as if lost in a trance, that Naruto would be alright. After about five minutes inside the hospital, they were directed to the ICU floor. Hinata tried to hold her shaking limbs until they reached the floor. As they told the guard outside their identity, he went into the ICU and a few minutes later, a doctor came out to talk to them.

The doctor explained Naruto’s accident briefly.

Apparently, Naruto was driving back from work, there was a trunk behind him. The road was coming to a curve, Naruto slowed down but the truck driver wasn’t paying attention, so he didn’t press any brakes and they collided. Nothing happened to the truck driver, only minor injuries that few stitches would solve. However, Naruto’s car was a wreck. Naruto himself was on the verge of death. His condition was nothing short of serious. The blond had broken ribs, internal bleeding and perforated bowels. The minute he was brought into the hospital, he underwent surgery to save his life.

The doctors did their best, the situation was out of their hands now. The man in white said that the upcoming 24 hours were crucial; they’d determine if Naruto’s health will improve or deteriorate. Hinata completely broke down the minute the doctor finished explaining. Since only close family members were allowed in, Sasuke had to wait outside with Boruto as Hinata staggered inside. The raven haired man hugged the kid close, assuring him with empty promises that everything’s going to be alright. Truthfully, he was breaking down from the inside, too.

**_ NARUTO _ ** _**DYING**!? That didn’t even register into his brain!_

The child in his arms was whimpering and Sasuke awoke from his inner uproar. He answered the pleading, azure orbs with a smile, patting Boruto kindly and giving him strength. Hinata wasn’t allowed inside for long, she had to come out after fifteen minutes, her features worse if possible. Yet the minute she saw Boruto, she understood how selfish she was behaving. Her son was just a small child who didn’t comprehend anything – anxiety, fear and confusion were written all over his face. The black haired woman bit her gums until blood seeped out of her mouth, she slapped herself mentally and decided to be strong. Gulping down the uncomfortableness inside her, Hinata asked for five minute in the bathroom. Sasuke nodded to her; he knew she needed to collect herself. Seeing Naruto in the ICU was probably very hard on her.

As Hinata returned, her son ran to her arms, with bawling eyes he asked about his father, Hinata assured him with exhausted eyes. Sasuke didn’t know what to do, he was finally given some free time to himself and his feet came to stand outside the ICU door. He wanted to go inside and be with Naruto, but the doctors were firm about only one person – which was Hinata. He realized that even if he did go in, there was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do.

The doctor said that Naruto needed to fight now, he’d explained in medical terms the state Naruto was in, but unfortunately, no one understood him – their feelings were too hectic for comprehension. Sasuke tried to recall what the doctor had said, but he couldn’t, he only heard one thing; ‘ _they did their best’_. Oh how that sentence scared him; it meant that surviving this depended entirely on Naruto’s will. So… if Naruto didn’t want to fight, he _will_ die.

This world would have no Naruto.

His body shook, Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself as his stomach turned. It was true they have separated, but honestly… in the pits of his stomach, he had a little bit of hope. Like maybe, _just maybe_ , when Naruto’s kids grow up and they no longer need him, Hinata will allow him and Naruto to be together. Sasuke realized he was being too optimistic, but that slight hope was what kept him going. Yet now, if Naruto were to die… then…

Sasuke’s head was blank.

He couldn’t even think of what would come next. As his hand steadied his buzzing head on the wall, the onyx eyed male felt warmth on his back. Sasuke looked behind him and Hinata was there, she offered a sad smile and a warm hug, and that all it took. Sasuke’s hidden emotions exploded as he hugged her back. Squeezing tightly the fear he felt inside. Hinata hugged his larger frame, realizing now how skinny he really was. The long haired beauty patted him on the back and gave a comfort both of them needed. Boruto felt left out so he ran and hugged the two. The scene was very warm, Sasuke and Hinata put all their mixed animosity behind them as they concentrated on Naruto.

Half an hour later, Neji came holding Himawari – since Hinata and Boruto had left to Sasuke’s place, the black haired woman had asked her cousin to babysit the little girl. The minute Neji heard the news about Naruto, he hurried to the hospital in a fit of worry. In the beginning, he didn’t want to bring Himawari along, thinking it was best to keep her in the dark; but the girl insisted. Himawari ran to her mother and Hinata wrapped her in a tight embrace. Neji was astonished to see Sasuke, he wanted to voice his objections, but seeing the state the other was in, the brunet kept his mouth shut, sufficing with a tiny greeting.

Hinata filled in her cousin about the situation, Neji offered a comforting embrace and some encouragement. After Hinata calmed down some more, he offered to escort the kids home, since it was better than them sitting in the hospital anxious. At first, he told her that staying was pointless and that she should come with them – Naruto was already given top care, loitering around in the hospital wouldn’t help – but Hinata refused to budge. Neji stayed for half an hour, then left with the kids.

Hinata and Sasuke went to sit in the waiting area, since standing outside the ICU was forbidden. The waiting area had many plastic, uncomfortable chairs placed for people to sit. The woman asked Sasuke to sit down as she went and bought them some tea. She offered Sasuke a cup, the black eyed man nodded his thanks and started drinking.

“Sasuke-san, I’m sorry…” Hinata started, holding the warm tea in her hands.

The man next to her furrowed his brows, puzzled. “What for?”

“For being the only one allowed to see Naruto-kun.”

Sasuke shook his head and smiled. “It’s nothing for you to apologize for, it’s only natural you’d go in; you’re his wife. Besides, it’s enough just being here.”

Hinata refuted with a soft smile of her own. “Thank you for staying with Boruto, as well. I… for a second there, I blacked out. You know, I never even imagined a life without Naruto-kun so, it took a while for it to really sink in. Thanks for keeping a cool head throughout this… I know it wasn’t easy.”

“…It’s nothing, Hinata-san.” He whispered, looking at the tea.

“You know, Sasuke-san, you asked me earlier why I didn’t hate you, right? Why I didn’t force Naruto-kun to let you go?” Hinata spoke, voice tranquil like a serene lake. “You see, Naruto-kun always spoke about your childhood together, he was enjoying himself so much that I just couldn’t bring myself to stop your relationship. It did hurt to be cheated on, but… I realized you were someone precious to him. I can’t rob Naruto-kun of you, I don’t want to be the person who kept you away. You two have a bond I can never have with him – maybe because you shared many things together, but… you’re not just Naruto-kun’s love, you’re also his family.” Her eyes were serious as she looked at him, eyes blazing with hidden emotions. “Sasuke-kun, the doctors didn’t allow you to enter but I… I give you permission! You have an equal right to be by his side, just because I’m married to him doesn’t mean I’m entitled to enter and you’re not! So… I… I’m giving off my place to you, I only ask is that you help him fight. If you were the one to call him back… I’m sure Naruto-kun _will_ listen.”

Her voice got really gentle at the end. It was obvious how it hurt her to say those words, and Sasuke felt it all. He couldn’t help his tears after her little speech, in fact, both their eyes were red, the painful emotions they shared were overflowing. Sasuke couldn’t say anything to Hinata, what she was giving him… what she was letting go off, Sasuke didn’t think words would be enough to explain his regret, sorrow and appreciation. This time, Sasuke was the one to hug her. A couple of months back, none of them would have saw this scene unfolds, but circumstances change people.

Right now, bringing Naruto back took top priority!

They stayed in silence after that. Sasuke wasn’t much for words from the beginning, and Hinata just didn’t want to talk. She felt like it was best to stay quiet. They were silently praying for Naruto to pass these 24 hours in good health. As the night grew darker, Sasuke saw Hinata dozing off. He told her to go rest and he’d keep watch, there was another waiting area further ahead with comfortable chairs. The woman at first refused, but when he said that it was meaningless for both of them to tire out, she obliged, leaving Sasuke alone near the ICU.

The black eyed man strode back to the ICU, he sighed as he saw the guard sitting next to the door. Of course, he wasn’t allowed inside. Yet he softly whispered to the white walls; hoping it would reach the blond.

“Naruto, you better survive this…!”

* * *

Sasuke was allowed inside, but he only had fifteen minutes, the nurse bowed out, leaving them alone. The nurse had a puzzled look when she’d initially seen him, thinking about where the long haired woman had gone to. Even though Sasuke had prepared himself for the scene he’d see, he couldn’t prepare hard enough. There were tubes inserted inside Naruto’s mouth and nose, and multiple wires connected to many devices that he couldn’t even decipher. The sounds of peeps came from all around him, disturbing his thoughts. Naruto’s face was bruised and his features were amess. There were bandages wrapped around different parts of his body. Sasuke gulped the horrible scene and got closer.

He steadied his fluttering heart and offered a smile to the sleeping man. Sasuke extended his pale hand and realized that it was shaking. It had been months since he last saw Naruto, Sasuke never wanted their reunion to happen in such circumstances. Were they being tested again? Were his bad decisions resulting in this mess? No, there was nothing like that. Naruto’s accident had nothing to do with him. they parted and Naruto was happy with his life and family.

Then why weren’t things working out for the blond? Why did he have to be in an accident? Why was Hinata forced to let him go? Wasn’t their separation the answer? It took a toll on them and they did their best to lead a normal life, Sasuke was content with the fragments of memories he had with the blond, wasn’t Naruto the same? Shouldn’t Naruto’s family be his number one concern? Why… why did Naruto force his wife to make another difficult decision _!?_

Then it dawned on him, as he stared at Naruto’s messed up form, Sasuke had an insight. Naruto was doing it again. He was unconsciously thinking about him, Hinata must have realized that this will never stop. Her husband will never forget Sasuke, if they were going to remain together, she’d have to suffer this fate. Perhaps she had no problem with it, but she didn’t want to hurt Naruto more.

There was a seat next to Naruto’s bed, Sasuke brought it closer and sat down.

He ruffled a golden lock and took one of Naruto’s hands. Actually, it was bandaged up to the wrist. Sasuke was careful not to move it upwards, not knowing if it was broken or injured badly. As he leaned forward to plant a kiss, his heart fluttered and a distant memory floated to his head. No – it wasn’t a memory, it was a feeling, he felt a sense of déjà vu wash over him. However, as hard as he tried to remember, he couldn’t recall him and Naruto sharing a similar situation when they were young. Sure they had many accidents, but there was nothing as major as hospitalization.

Then something came to the forefront of Sasuke’s mind, he recalled Kakashi speaking about Naruto bringing him to the clinic, then presuming he stayed for a long time. Yeah, that must’ve been it! Naruto had probably held his hand like Sasuke was doing right now, perhaps even saying silly things and giving idiotic promises. Sasuke could picture it, a beam broke through his exhausted expression at this. Oh how much did he wish for that moment to return and for Naruto to be healthy again…

Sasuke held tightly to the cold fingers and brought them to his forehead, giving a little prayer.

The onyx eyed man wasn’t a religious person, but he did realize there was a God up there, directing everything. He didn’t know if his love for Naruto would be accepted, but… he prayed for his health. Even if their destiny was parting, he was fine with it. Sasuke was willing to pay whatever price asked for Naruto’s health.

“ _Kami-sama, please,”_ Sasuke pleaded to the quiet vicinity. “I beg you… I’ll do _anything_ but, don’t take Naruto away, his kids are still young, his wife needs him… I _… I need him_.”

At the beginning, he was afraid his prayer wouldn’t be accepted, so he didn’t include his own wishes. However, at the end, Sasuke just didn’t think it was right to ask on other people’s behalf and discard his own.

Suddenly, the nurse who had left came back, she bowed to him and said that his fifteen minutes were up. Sasuke nodded and asked her to take good care of Naruto. Yet before he was forced to leave, he gave a soft kiss of Naruto’s purplish forehead. The woman blushed faintly with a hand on her mouth, startled by the intimate display, Sasuke paid her no mind and whispered.

“I’ll be back again, Naruto… don’t give up, I’m with you.”

* * *

The first day passed uneventful, but the doctors said that that was a good indication. They were waiting for a deterioration and since that hadn’t happened, it meant the condition is improving. Sasuke was forced by Hinata to go back home then, she argued that – A: he stinks, and B: he’s ill himself, so staying in the hospital cooped up like this was a no, no. Sasuke did need to sleep, there were bags under his eyes and he hadn’t eaten anything decent for hours. Besides, his body was about to fall over. The onyx eyed man beat himself inwards, hating his old self for not taking the treatment sooner. He might have been freed from the cancer, and wouldn’t be forced to leave Naruto’s side for a second!

Sasuke’s body failed him; the minute he reached his apartment, he collapsed like a bag of potatoes. It took everything in him to reach his bedroom. With his dirty clothes, he laid on the bed and surrendered to deep sleep. Sasuke woke up a couple of hours later with a phone call from Hinata, the woman was ecstatic! As she chirped, saying that Naruto has woken up. Sasuke’s heart jumped from joy, he closed the line and told her that he’d be there shortly.

True to his words, Sasuke got up, showered, got dressed, had a small meal – his stomach was complaining –, put some pills in his bag and left the house. He reached the hospital in half an hour, running to the ICU, Sasuke saw Hinata alongside her two children and Neji standing outside the door. The black haired man pulled his beanie over his head tighter, and nodded a greeting.

“Hinata-san, you said he woke up?” He spoke softly, stifling his desire to scream.

The woman nodded, a smile brightening her face. “Yes! They said he woke up some time ago, the doctors are with him now, checking everything. We’re waiting for them to come out.”

Boruto came and hugged Sasuke tight, Himawari nodded to him alongside Neji. The onyx eyed man felt like the little girl was copying her uncle’s behavior, he just didn’t want her to take his animosity towards him. A few minutes later, a doctor came out, he briefed the worried family about Naruto’s condition. Telling them that the tests they did were good, the blond was still not fully conscious. Naruto would slip in and out of consciousness, but he was well-oriented when conscious – which was a good indicator. The doctor also said that he’d probably be in the ICU for two weeks, then they’d contemplate the possibility of releasing him to a normal room.

The family was elated and asked to see Naruto. Nevertheless, the doctor refused, stating that for now it’s best to maintain the only one-person approach. Hinata asked if there was a chance to go in turns, the doctor was reluctant at first but caved in under her pressure, seeing no real reason to disagree. The family stayed together for two hours then Neji took the kids back home, after all, they had homework that needed to be done.

Again, Hinata and Sasuke were left together. As they ate the hospital cafeteria food with one another, Hinata realized that she and Sasuke had some things in common. They both liked tomatoes and hated garlic. Yet, the onyx eyed man was a little bit too extreme in his love than her. She also noticed there were some cute sides to this man – he’d act like a child if she forced him to eat something he didn’t like, for a second, Hinata saw her little kid, Boruto in him.

“Sasuke-san, you’re different from how you appear.” The woman chatted merrily between bites.

Blinking at her odd remark, he asked. “In what way?”

“Hmm… I don’t know, you seem cool and distant, but in fact you’re very sweet.”

“I… I don’t deserve that –”

Before he could continue what Hinata knew very well, she interrupted with an eye roll. “Say, Sasuke-san, this might be an intrusion, but I do hope you’d answer me… back then when you two were teens, why did you leave Naruto-kun? If you love him so bad, why not stay together?”

Sasuke was a little surprised with her questioning, with a neutral expression though, he answered her. “You know, at that time Naruto’s father, Minato-san, was around. Since Naruto grew up without a mother and his father never remarried, Minato-san had always thought that Naruto’s attraction to me was due to that. He never really said anything to Naruto, but I could see it in his eyes. He wanted Naruto to meet a girl, marry and have children. He wanted him to lead a normal happiness,”

“But that’s narrow-mindedness, happiness comes in different ways.” Hinata spoke her honest opinion.

“Yes,” He nodded, agreeing with her. “But the time when we were kids was different. Same-sex couples were frowned upon more often; they also didn’t have happy endings. I understood Minato-san fully, nonetheless, he didn’t object when Naruto and I came out to him. In fact, he supported us a great deal. I won’t lie and say it was easy, we did have some problems and we had to hide our relationship in school. To tell you the truth _, it was hard_. Naruto didn’t pay those things any mind, he always believed that since we are together, everything will work out.”

Hinata smiled as she ate her croissant. “He’s always been romantic.”

“But that wasn’t right, Hinata-san, this world needs brain to work. In our second year of high school, Minato-san passed away due to a heart-attack. Naruto was devastated but because I was there, he was able to pull through. You know, at that time, I honestly never even considered leaving Naruto. I was very happy with where we were – with Naruto depending on me fully. I don’t know if it was because he had no one else, or because he was afraid I would also go and leave him alone, still no matter the reason, his dependence was becoming harmful to him.” Sasuke’s face was sad as he continued. “I won’t lie; I _enjoyed_ it. I loved that I was Naruto’s universe, it didn’t matter how others saw it, we were okay! But as we became third years, I noticed that Naruto’s personality was dimming, he didn’t even want to think about university nor the future, he was fine going anywhere I wanted to go. That’s when I finally woke up; I realized I needed to go. I had to do the thing Naruto feared the most, and slap him to wake up as well, _shock therapy_.”

Sasuke took a deep breath as their eyes connected, Hinata saw a mixture of emotions swirling inside but before she could try to understand them, Sasuke’s eyes looked at the food he was eating and left her line of vision. A few seconds later, his voice resonated again.

“Maybe it was too severe, maybe I should have talked it over with him… but Naruto back then, it didn’t feel like words would go through to him. I did fear he’d kill himself, but I had enough faith and trust that he wouldn’t. I wanted Naruto to know that even if I wasn’t there, life continues on… but you know what, Hinata-san, all this time, I forgot that I was too, dependent on Naruto. The separation was hell, I had to wake up each day and remind myself that I can’t go and see Naruto, I was worried sick about him, but I knew the minute I see him again, my resolve will weaken. I held in my desires for a long time – for many years, I thought it didn’t matter what I was feeling, what mattered was Naruto’s happiness. Then when I was diagnosed with cancer, my passion rekindled, the lid I put on my desires released… I couldn’t do it anymore… I let my desires out! I wanted to see him again! To be with him again! I missed everything in Naruto! It didn’t even matter that I was ruining his life! _I wanted HIM_!”

Hinata put a calming hand on Sasuke’s shaking one, she saw the hectic way his eyes were going and tried to snatch him back from his inner darkness. With a sorrowful smile, she listened to the sad love story.

“Sasuke-san –”

“Please, let me continue,” He pleaded with distorted, wounded eyes. “We never really wanted to hurt you, Naruto was heartbroken every time we met. But we honestly couldn’t stop our desires. Naruto has been a part of me for a long time; and I was a part of him. If this world was ideal, none of us would be hurting. I don’t want to give excuses, and I know the wounds we gave you might never heal… but please, if you were serious about letting go, if you honestly want to give me Naruto, don’t go and change your mind again! You think that you’re no match for me, but, Hinata-san, it’s the opposite really… I’m _no match for you and your family._ Naruto won’t spare me a look if you and his kids said so. You fill a place I can never fill. So… I want you to think hard and long about this, after that, if you really believe that you want to back away, I will listen to you.”

Lilac orbs went wide at his words. Hinata didn’t know what to say. She was speechless. All this time, she thought that she can never rival Sasuke in Naruto’s heart, but here the person himself was telling that no, the scales were weighed in her favor. The black haired woman felt the corners of her eyes sting, she nodded to Sasuke’s words. Perhaps she was given another chance… maybe she wouldn’t need to leave her husband for him to be happy again… maybe, just maybe, this was **_her_** love story!

* * *

For the next week, Sasuke and Hinata took turns tending to Naruto. Sasuke had to stay longer at times, because Hinata needed to go see her children. She didn’t want them to feel left out with all this mess. The nurses got used to the two. Sasuke could hear them snickering together when he enters Naruto’s room. It was probably the kiss he gave the blond; insane rumors were flying all around. With an iron heart, he ignored the gossip.

Luckily for him, his next chemotherapy session was two weeks away, Naruto would be taken out of the ICU and into a normal ward room by then. Sasuke bit his tongue as he thought about it. After his sessions, he’d always be too tired to do anything, for three whole days moving would be hard on him. That’s why the onyx eyed man didn’t know how he’d see Naruto then. Sighing inwardly, he greeted Naruto as he entered the room. By now, some of the many devices hooked on Naruto were decreased. The tube in his mouth was also taken out. Sasuke smiled and gave a soft kiss to Naruto’s cheek.

Sitting on the sole chair in the room, he began talking. “Naruto, it’s my turn today to be with you. Hinata-san has gone back home; she will come tomorrow to keep you company.”

The onyx eyed man noticed Naruto’s chapped lips, he brought a cotton filled with water and gently tapped them. The doctors were very strict about liquids entering Naruto’s body, but he was allowed to moisturize his lips with drops of water. The movement brought Sasuke’s attention to Naruto’s lips. He gulped, the last time he kissed them was during their painful separation.

He wondered how Naruto would taste right now.

Shaking the naughty thoughts out of his head, Sasuke got back to his senses. Hinata-san still haven’t given him a definitive answer, and until she does, he’d be Naruto’s ‘ _friend’_.

There was a rustle beside him, Sasuke’s eyes widened as he came face to face with Naruto’s clear azure orbs. This was the first time he’d meet a conscious Naruto. Unfortunately, whenever it was his time to entertain the blond, Sasuke would be met with an unconscious Naruto. whilst Hinata had always enjoyed the company of Naruto’s conscious. Actually, Sasuke was afraid that on a certain level, Naruto was running away from him. Shaking his head, he greeted with a soft smile.

“…Hey, Naruto, it’s been a while.”

Cerulean eyes widened, Naruto looked at him as if he didn’t believe his eyes, his mouth opened but no words came out. Sasuke gently cupped a tan cheek. The warmth from his hands made Naruto’s shock lesson, he was tenderly telling him that he wasn’t dreaming, they were really together in this little room.

“Sas… uke…”

Nodding with happiness, Sasuke answered. “I’m here, Naruto… don’t stress yourself with speaking.”

Naruto’s hands quickly came to rest on his own, Sasuke took hold of it and positioned it in a way that won’t hurt Naruto. Sasuke beamed as Naruto held his hand tightly. He could see how much he was missed by just that. Sasuke himself wanted nothing more than to jump on top of Naruto and hug the life out of him, but if he did that, Naruto will probably leave this world.

“I missed you, too, Naruto.” He voiced his emotions. “You probably have a lot of questions, but for now, just concentrate on getting better. I’ll be here when you wake up again, don’t worry.”

As if waiting for that assurance, Naruto slipped back out of consciousness. Sasuke felt lonely since their meeting was extremely brief, but he was glad. They were taking baby steps. What mattered was the destination not the time. Afterwards, Sasuke continued talking to the unconscious blond. Sharing silly stories about his work and everyday life – actually there was no need for his sharing, but Sasuke disliked the sounds of peeping devices, so he tried to fill the annoying vicinity with his voice, hoping that it would reach Naruto’s subconscious and give some happy dreams.

* * *

Sasuke looked his reflection in the mirror. He was obviously too tired. His eyes were dead, his face was unearthly pale, and the circles under his eyes were increasing by the second. His cheekbones were highlighted by his weight loss and his expression was dark. Sasuke had just finished his chemotherapy session. He felt like shit! It took everything in him to simply stand, staggering out of the clinic’s bathroom, his eyes located on a nearby chair. He quickly sat down and tried to collect himself. A nurse came to his side in seconds, she offered some pills and told him that it’s better he receives some IV nourishment. Sasuke nodded, he didn’t refuse like usual because he was really feeling bad.

As he was laid on the fluffy white bed, the nurse started inserting the line into his arm. Sasuke ran a hand over his head and hair strands fell in groups. Currently, he didn’t care anymore. His hair had a lot of gaps and stressing about it was useless. Sasuke resigned to the temporary affection and relaxed. Somehow, he was getting sleepy. Maybe it was due to the drug or the way the fluid going inside of him replenished his exhausted energy, be it may, he surrendered to the land of dreams.

An hour later, he woke up to the soft whispers of a voice he learnt a long time ago. Sasuke was a little taken back by her presence, but he just couldn’t stifle the happy feelings at seeing her jade eyes. With a soft smile, he greeted.

“Sakura-chan…”

The woman gave a more charming smile and helped him into a sitting position. “Heya, Sasuke-kun~! How are you doing?”

The onyx eyed male smiled. “I’m good, how about you?”

“Peachy! So,” Sakura began before he could ask. “You’re probably wondering what I’m doing here, Kakashi-Sensei called me. He said you might need a friend right now… so I came. It’s true we have broken up already, but your health is still important to me, I want to be here for you when I can as a _friend_.”

His face was filled with regret, he swiftly spoke. “Sakura, I don’t deserve this, I hurt you a lot.”

“Yes, you did, but… I have long since recovered! I have a new boyfriend now, he loves me to the moon and back!” She chirped with delight, bragging about her new found happiness.

“Rock Lee?”

“Rock Lee.” Sakura confirmed. “He might not be as attractive as you are, Sasuke, but he treats me like a queen. It’s nice to be the one who receives love, for once.”

Her words weren’t meant to stab him, but they did, Sasuke hung his head low and apologized again. These days, he was doing a lot of apologizes.

“Sorry again, Sakura”

The pink haired woman shook her head and eased. “Water under the bridge, Sasuke, water under the bridge. Now, tell me, what’s new in your life? I heard from Hinata-chan that Naruto has gotten into an accident, where do you lie in all this?”

Sasuke sighed as he remembered the past three weeks. “I see you’re still in contact with Hinata-san.”

“I never let go of a good friend.” She retorted.

“Well, to tell you the truth, we are still in a mess… Sakura-chan, I haven’t been totally honest with you. Remember that day at Ino’s when you asked if there was something going on between me and Naruto, well there was and there wasn’t. The situation you walked in on was indeed a misunderstanding, but afterwards we kissed. From that night on, we decided to be just friends. But... that was something we couldn’t uphold. We knew we were hurting you and Hinata-san, but…”

“You couldn’t help yourself.” The pink haired woman finished for him, stifling the bothersome feeling she felt.

“Yes, at the end, Hinata-san caught us kissing; then Naruto decided to cut it off. Of course, I had no reason to object. You know, I put his wishes above everything.” Sasuke spoke, looking at the white roof. “Still currently, Hinata-san came to me, she was saying weird things about leaving Naruto to me. I… I don’t understand that. Why is she letting him go? Why is she making the mistake I did long ago? I’m sure she still loves him dearly, then the only explanation was that Naruto’s not happy. That’s the only reason I could think of for her letting him go. But… is this really the right answer?”

As Sakura watched his sick face twist in mindless spirals and twirls, she sighed. Putting a hand over his shoulder, she tenderly eased.

“Sasuke-kun, calm down. You’re thinking about this all wrong. Hinata-chan isn’t letting go of Naruto, she’s simply giving him a chance to be happy again. At times, we become too in love that we think only of ourselves – Hinata-chan simply realized that keeping the family together wasn’t Naruto’s happiness. This doesn’t change the fact that he will be involved with his kids. A subtle change would happen, instead of him living with her, he’d live with you. In this world, there are different types of families. It doesn’t have to be the typical ones. You, Naruto and his family could be one big, happy family together.”

“…I don’t think that could happen,” He gave a sad smile. “In a perfect world, we might be, but I don’t think Hinata-chan could withstand seeing him with me, I –”

“Sasuke-kun, you should stop that!” She sternly interrupted. “You’re stomping on her resolve like nothing. Stop being considerate to someone who made a hard decision. Hinata-chan was the one backing away, she took a long time thinking this, do you realize she had a plan to bring you two together? Of course, right now everything has evaporated in smokes since Naruto-kun got into an accident, but three or so months ago, she was adamant on bringing you back into Naruto-kun’s life. Yet here you are, acting like this was something she cooked overnight!”

He saw the irritation and dismay in her eyes, and Sasuke tilted his head. “Sakura… what do you mean? What plan?”

Clicking her tongue, Sakura put her hands over her chest. She never wanted to betray Hinata’s trust like this, but Sasuke was becoming frustrating. “Hinata wanted me to tell Naruto that you were on the brick of death, she devised a little play to demonstrate to Naruto how important your existence is. Actually, she wanted to shock him to reveal his real feelings, you know… she’s really strange,” Sakura’s voice got gentle as she continued. “I could never do this, not only was she setting Naruto free, she was also trying to reunite him with his lover. I mean… what type of resolve do you need to do something like that ** _!?_** Hinata must really love him more than herself. So… Sasuke, don’t be a coward! If you’re scared of your dream coming true, then it’s a problem you have to deal with yourself, but don’t trample on her that! If Hinata-chan wants you with Naruto, then just have some balls and be with him!”

The topic was probably draining to both of them, Sasuke laid back on the bad and nodded. This wasn’t easy on Sakura as well; she did try to show she was happy with her new life; but he could see she still loved him. Right now, the two women whom they have hurt tremendously, were offering them their blessing. But what was Sasuke doing? He was hiding behind his insecurities, trying not to be selfish, and wounding them more. The worse of all, he was still giving Hinata a hard time, telling her to overthink her decision.

_Despicable! He was just despicable!_

As his head cleared off, he closed his eyes and whispered. “Thank you, Sakura-chan, for waking me up.”

The cherry haired doctor nodded to him, hiding her pained expression under her bangs.

* * *

**So sorry for the delay and breaking my promise, life suddenly got really hectic! I didn’t have time to log in or do anything T_T. I hope you’re still interested in this story. There’s only one chapter left! Stay tuned! Comments and kudos are appreciated! *_***


	8. The End

Naruto stroked his little girl’s hair, he smiled as she continued telling him stories about her classes. Their melodious gathering had to come to an end as Neji arrived, he sat with the two for a while then left, taking Himawari with him. The girl waved to her father with a promise of coming again to visit. Boruto had exams so Hinata was keeping him company in their home. Naruto looked at the time, it read 7:00 PM. He eyed his bandaged body and sighed. Even though he was out of the ICU, his movement was still limited. It was only reasonable since his body had endured such an extensive damage. Naruto didn’t have time to contemplate the restrictions much as the door swung open.

An easygoing smile showed on his face when he saw Sasuke.

“Oh, you’re up? I thought you’d be asleep.” A soft tone was heard as the black eyed man entered, and closed the door behind him.

The golden haired Naruto shook his head, grinning now with full teeth. “It’s still early, Sasuke, besides, Himawari and Neji had just left.”

“Good. I hope you haven’t had dinner yet; because I brought dinner.”

“No, not yet.”

The rustle of bags was heard, Sasuke raised them up and plastic containers could be seen inside. He fixed the tray of the hospital’s bed, before neatly arranging them on it. The onyx eyed man brought out five different dishes, all probably handmade by him. Naruto’s eyes sparkled at the balanced diet he was blessed with, Sasuke held chopsticks for himself and extended a fork to Naruto. When the blond wanted to object, Sasuke simply said that it was easier for Naruto to manipulate a fork right now.

“Itadakimasu, let’s dig in.” Sasuke spoke as he started eating.

Naruto nodded and followed suit. The minute the food reached his palate, his soul soared. He grabbed his cheek and ate as if there was no tomorrow. Sasuke grinned beside him, pleased that the food was to Naruto’s delight. It had been a while since he last cooked, but it was always a treat to see Naruto’s happiness.

A month and two weeks had gone by since Naruto’s car crash. They have gradually gotten used to each other’s presence. For Naruto, having Sasuke’s company was normal by now. At the beginning, he was puzzled as to why he was there, but after Hinata explained that she was the one who allowed him in, Naruto stayed quiet. He felt like there was something going on between his wife and his ex, but since they didn’t tell him, he decided to wait for them patiently… even though it was weird to see them together with the past they all have.

“Sasuke, it’s hot, take off your beanie.” The cerulean eyed patient commented. “There’s no one here but me, you can relax.”

Sasuke’s eyes flickered slightly then he nodded, he was reluctant to show his head to Naruto, but he had no real reason to hide it. Sasuke put down his fork as he removed the beanie. His naked scalp shone brightly as the light reflected on it. Mesmerized by the odd change, Naruto unconsciously touched Sasuke’s scalp; causing the onyx eyed man to jolt at his cold fingers. The blond could feel the smooth surface, it was a little sad not feeling Sasuke’s soft texture, but this was fine too. It was a proof that Sasuke was getting better.

In fact, the designer had some hair left, but one day he decided to simply shove it all off. So now, he was brow-less and hairless, per what he informed Naruto. As the golden haired man pondered the subject some more, he couldn’t stop from wondering aloud.

“Um… Sasuke, do you have hair falling down there too?”

A non-existent brow was raised at this, Sasuke playfully smirked. “Do you want to see?”

A faint blush showed on Naruto’s face, he shook his head and put a hand up. “No, forget it, let’s get back to eating.”

“I don’t mind showing you~” Sasuke teased some more.

He rolled his eyes at him. “Of course, you don’t!”

“Hn. Such a _proud_.”

“A-Anyways, how’s the treatment going?” The blond quickly changed the topic, afraid that if they continue down this lane, he would honestly ask to see Sasuke’s crotch.

Sasuke released a huge sigh as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. “ _AWFUL_! Naruto, those drugs were made to kill people! I don’t know how they will cure me _AT ALL_! After every session, I want to kill Kakashi-Sensei for infusing them!”

Naruto grinned at the lively man. “Well, it’s always darkest before sunrise. How many sessions do you have left?”

The onyx eyed man rolled his eyes at Naruto’s remark, then answered him. “I did about four right now, I’ve one scheduled tomorrow, but before it we will run some tests to check if it’s working well. I’ve been running minor tests after every session. But these ones will determine if I need more sessions or if the cancer has regressed and the number will decrease. To tell you the truth, I don’t even feel like going. Let’s just forget about this right now.”

Naruto wanted to pat Sasuke’s head, but since there was no hair to pat, he cupped his cheek and encouraged. “You’re doing _really_ great, Sasuke, I’m so proud of you. Don’t worry about the results and forget it. _Thanks for choosing to live_.” He spoke the last past as soft as a whisper, causing Sasuke’s tense face to relax.

Sasuke unconsciously rubbed his cheek on Naruto’s warm palm. “I didn’t do it for you, it just felt like a waste to die so young.”

“Yes, yes, it’s a waste.” The blond chirped melodiously.

“Hn.”

After that they returned to eating, and began chitchatting about Naruto’s accident and its legal work. Apparently Neji took care of everything as the blond slept. Since it was the truck driver’s fault, his insurance company was made to pay full compensation to Naruto, the driver wasn’t damaged as much as the blond nor was his life in any danger. The whole thing happened because the driver was overworked.

The company was in chaos as a threatening lawsuit of this caliper could ruin them. Since there was only so much Neji could do with an unconscious Naruto, he was forced to wait until the blond was fully awake to continued his fight. The brunet had advised Naruto not to settle, that this should be made public. They’d get more money and his right won’t be lost, but Naruto decided against it. He wasn’t one who starved for attention or damaging people’s lives. The azure eyed man realized that if this was made public, the company would make the poor driver it’s scapegoat, and have him suffer the consequences. Neji refuted that no, there were some areas the company won’t be able to avoid.

At the end of the day, they took the huge compensation and it was case-closed.

Sasuke collected their empty containers and arranged them back into the bags. He helped Naruto to lie down, then peeled some oranges he’d brought along. When Sasuke would finish one, he’d ask Naruto to open his mouth as he fed him. The blond felt that he was too old for that – and his hands worked just fine – but Sasuke refused to listen to him.

“Say, Sasuke, I want you to text me your results when you get them, okay? Don’t hide from me.” Naruto spoke between bites.

“Hmm, I never intended to.”

“I don’t really trust you with these things, you always try to hide your stress from me.”

Rolling onyx orbs, Sasuke refuted. “Isn’t it the opposite? How many times did you hide your stress?”

They shared a laugh, realizing that both of them were right.

“Well, anyway, right now, you need to tell me if there’s something important –”

“Naruto, shut up and eat.” The designer gently instructed. “You’re being noisy.”

Puffing a cheek, the blond indulged. When the orange was fully eaten, Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall, Naruto’s eyes followed his. Yet before the onyx eyed man could voice his departure, Naruto said.

“Stay longer, don’t go just yet.” 

Sasuke brought a hand and played with Naruto’s hair. “I can’t, I need to drive back home. I have to be at the clinic at 7:00 AM to start the tests, I won’t be able to make it if I stay longer. But I promise, I’ll come the day after tomorrow and then I _will_ stay longer.”

The blond didn’t respond to that, since there was really nothing he could say. Sighing, he nodded. “Fine, then I won’t stop you. But in return, I want you to do something for me –”

“ _Anything_ , Naruto.”

Naruto grinned brightly. He took the hand on his hair and held it tightly. “Don’t be scared, even if the tests come with an awful result, it doesn’t matter. We will fight this until we win! Never lose hope or think about giving up, okay Sasuke?”

Sasuke had promised Hinata that he won’t do anything out of the ordinary until she gives her consent, but when faced with such unconditional support, he couldn’t refuse the temptation. Still, Sasuke was unable to break his promise. Settling on something in the middle, Sasuke leaned forward and gave Naruto a soft kiss to the head; burying his nose in the forest of Naruto’s golden locks.

“Don’t worry, I’m in good condition.” He whispered into the kiss.

The blond squeezed the hand he was holding and nodded. “Good!” 

As Sasuke stood up to go, he realized that Naruto wasn’t letting go of his hand, he sweat-dropped and noted. “N-Naruto, I really need to go.”

“Eh?” Softly the hand holding his let go, Naruto blinked as apologized. “Sorry, Sasuke, I didn’t realize I was holding onto you.”

His still heart beat again and this time, it took all Sasuke’s self-control not to kiss the life out of Naruto. Nonetheless, he tenderly whispered his objection. “Naruto, you need to stop these things, they’re not good for my heart.”

“…It’s not easy for me, too.” The blond whispered back, his orbs hidden by his bangs. “You’re back in my life for the third time, Sasuke, everything in me _doesn’t_ want to let you go…”

Sasuke gave a gentle smile and sat back on the bed. He realized that the blond was confused as hell, Sasuke wanted to explain everything to him, yet he needed to wait for Hinata. Somehow, it felt like this was her tale to tell, Sasuke couldn’t intrude on her like that.

“I know, but you have to hold it in, Naruto, at least until you get out of the hospital. I promise, when you’re well and dandy, everything will be explained to you. So trust me and do as I say, we will be alright.” The bald man held Naruto’s face in both hands and kissed his forehead this time. Tapping them together, Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes as he said. “ _I love you, Naruto._ ”

All over again Naruto felt his feelings overflow, he tried to hold them in, but couldn’t… clear tears fell from the corners of his eyes in silence. The blond tried to nod, but fearing their lips touching made him stay still. Sasuke kissed him many times afterwards – on his head, cheeks, chin and everyplace he could access without overstepping his boundary on Naruto’s lips.

“I lo –”

A pale finger was placed on Naruto’s lips, sealing them. Sasuke smiled. “No, don’t say it, Naruto. It’s not time yet.”

Blinking, the blond furrowed his brows, but before he was able to question further, Sasuke put his lips on top of his finger and delivered a chaste kiss to it, indirectly kissing Naruto’s lips. The golden haired man felt his heart throb like crazy, the little sweetness Sasuke was showing him, made it a little too hard to breathe. With that, the sick man bid him farewell, this time though Naruto didn’t hold his hand nor stop him. He resigned to the quiet room and allowed himself to enjoy Sasuke’s strong fragrance, which filled the room.

* * *

Even though Sasuke painted to Naruto that he didn’t mind the test results, he honestly was stressing about them more than necessary. It wasn’t because he feared the treatment would increase, he just didn’t want Naruto to be concerned about him. Both of them were suffering ill health these days, they didn’t need additional package of worry. Besides, a good news would brighten their current darkness. The onyx eyed man sat opposite of Kakashi with a blank expression, waiting patiently for his doctor to deliver the news.

“Sasuke,” The silver haired man had a stern look on his face, he tried to be as compassionate as could be when he continued. “I need you to be strong for this, remember, we did put in this possibility in mind; the test results didn’t come back as we’d hoped. The cancer is still spreading and we weren’t able to stop it. There are a lot of factors for these results, but… I still don’t want you to lose hope, we have a plan in case the first treatment didn’t work –”

“Sensei…” The black eyed man interrupted, his eyes wide and his face devoid of any color. By now, it was hard to tell if it was due to the news or his internal condition. “What are you saying?”

Kakashi closed his eyes, he realized that Sasuke’s hopes were probably high, he did paint a good picture for him if he underwent treatment. Sasuke undoubtedly thought that if he took the chemotherapy, he’d beat the disease gnawing at his insides. Kakashi tried not to think of the past, it wasn’t his plan to give his patient false hope, but unfortunately, they started treatment a little bit too late. Taking a deep breath, the handsome, silver haired doctor tried to be professional as he replied.

“Sasuke, there are always patients who don’t respond well, but that doesn’t mean we should stop trying or give up, this is only a hurdle. As long as we continue trying, there will be a way to break free of this disease.”

“…”

The onyx eyed man stayed silent. His fingertips were cold and he tried to tell his heart to quiet down. Millions of thoughts ran inside his head, he was a train wreck inside, for someone who didn’t want to live; to be told that the choice might be off the table, he was astonished with his own emotions. Why was he so shaken up? Wasn’t this good enough? He did his best, he really did… the road was very hard, his body hurt tremendously, even with painkillers, it was hard enough to breathe. _Couldn’t he be allowed now to rest?_

Sasuke remembered the nights he’d be in too much pain to sleep, or throw-up until morning, he recalled trying to hold the overwhelming despair in, to smother it down within his tiny apartment but failing miserably… Sasuke, he had endured enough. He was always picking himself back on, there was no one there to rely on, it was his wish to be alone – but when it got rough, Sasuke found himself starving for the company of another. For _Naruto’s_ to be exact. The onyx eyed man lied to himself at night, saying it was fine, he will live with the memories, but it was impossible! He regretted a lot, when his hands were too numb to feel anything, when his vision got too blurry from the tears, and when his loneliness got too much to bear, Sasuke regretted letting Naruto go. However, now… _what was the result of undergoing that hell?_

**_ Nothing _ ** _! The disease was still eating him up!_

Was it because he’d waited too long? Were the heavens calling him back? Or was it not allowed for him a second chance? So… if, if he was going to die anyway, should he call Hinata and tell her to stay by Naruto? Or should he just disappear, buy a ticket to a random country and die alone in a ditch somewhere?

Sasuke felt his head go with many solutions, but all of them spoke about the tragedy of his fate. He didn’t think his life choices were wrong, but why was he never happy? He did them for Naruto, he always thought of Naruto, but… Oh, Naruto! How will he take it if he told him he was dying? Before when Sasuke didn’t want the treatment, Naruto was adamant on getting him to take it, it was because there was a chance of living, but now, that chance was boldly stolen. Then what!? Can he really do this to Naruto? Could he tell the bad news and force his hell to go on? The blond wasn’t in a good condition anymore; such news will most likely affect his recovery.

Onyx orbs widened slightly as Sasuke realized he was doing it again, unconsciously, he was thinking of Naruto rather than himself. He was just told that the treatment had failed, that he was most probably dying – yet thoughts of Naruto being left behind were dominating… Sasuke was simply an idiot!

Having some light shine inside his vacant orbs, Sasuke simply decided on a few words; Kakashi’s eyes widened slightly as he nodded his agreement, thinking that this was his patient’s privacy. Kakashi was lucky enough Sasuke hadn’t sued him for his earlier violations to their confidentiality agreement.

“Sensei, please don’t tell Sakura-chan about this. If she asks, tell her the results were positive and that the cancer is getting beaten.”

“…As you wish, Sasuke-kun.”

* * *

When Sasuke got back home, he was too tired to think, simply he laid in his bed and slept the day away. The next morning, he wasn’t in the mood for anything, so he relaxed his tired muscles. The onyx eyed male didn’t lie when he told Naruto about the tiring tests, so he did his best to replenish his lost energy. Sasuke got to bed early since he needed to go to his work the next morning, actually, even though his work place was understanding, the workload got too much that he asked to be demoted to a lower position. As Sasuke got into his car and drove there, he went to the HR office and filed for a vacation. He had many days he never used. Sakura was always nagging at him, but Sasuke just liked working, he didn’t appreciate idly staying at home.

As the HR asked for two weeks until they could provide his vacation, Sasuke got to the first floor and resumed his work. The office was familiar with his condition, but Sasuke refused their favorite treatment. He asked his colleagues to treat him the same, give the same workload as them, Sasuke hated nothing more than being pitied on. As the day came to an end, he received a phone call from Hinata, by now, they were frequently calling and messaging each other. It was mostly updates about Naruto’s situation. Hinata would highlight the things she noticed in her stay as Sasuke would do the same.

At times, Hinata would ask if he was coming in time for lunch or dinner, as they should eat together. Sasuke found it hard to understand her, didn’t she realize that he was fighting her on Naruto’s love? Shouldn’t she hate him more? How deep did her kindness and good-naturedness run? The black eyed man shook his head and countered his own thoughts, Hinata was probably trying to rise above the bad emotions. She did say to Sasuke that she’s seeing him as Naruto’s family, maybe… with that excuse, she was telling her darkness to quiet down.

As he entered the hospital, Sasuke went to the little gift shop and got some flowers. Hinata’s earlier call was for him to bring fresh sunflowers to Naruto’s room, if possible, since the ones there have withered away. Sasuke looked at the time, it was already late in the afternoon. He was sure visiting hours have long since ended, but since it was allowed for one person to accompany the sick, he made his way up to Naruto’s room. Knocking softly, a chirpy tone told him to come in, Sasuke did so.

A minute into the room, Sasuke felt the heaviness of the day melt away. Naruto’s trademark grin was plastered onto his face as he exclaimed in joy.

“Sasuke! I was afraid you weren’t coming today.”

The bald man closed the door behind him and walked over to Naruto’s side, with a composed smile, he greeted back. “Evening, Naruto, I did say I will come today. Did you forget?”

“No, but it was getting late, I thought something had happened.”

Sasuke patted Naruto’s head, trying to wipe the worried expression. “Nothing happened, don’t worry. I just needed to rest and today I had work, that’s why I was late. So how are you?”

“Good, good – oh! Are those the new sunflowers?” Naruto gestured to the huge bouquet in Sasuke’s lap.

“Oh, yeah, Hinata-san had called saying I need to being them.”

As Sasuke said this, he walked to the vase and took out the old sunflowers, he neatly placed them on the table then started arranging the new ones inside. Their brightness brought more color to the white room, he smiled at the finished result then took the dead ones to the trashcan. Naruto thanked him as he got back to his seat.

“You know, the one who insisted on sunflowers was Himawari, she really wanted us to get it.” Naruto commented with a grin.

“I figured.”

They stayed silent after that, the blond tried to sit upright – with Sasuke’s help – then with a soft tone, he asked the question he was dying to know. “Sasuke, how was it? You didn’t send me any texts, I was worried sick, you know.”

Sasuke offered a little bow, he had actually forgotten all about texting Naruto the results. The past day and a half were very hard on him, he was still trying to make peace with the results. Smiling like he owned the world, the onyx eyed male nodded with passion. “It was good, Naruto, the cancer has regressed, the treatment is working.”

Cobalt orbs widened in disbelieve, the blond wanted to jump on Sasuke and hug the life out of him, but his movement was limited so he simply sufficed with holding Sasuke’s hand tight, exclaiming in happiness.

“Oh God, Sasuke! I told you, didn’t I!? We _will_ win this! And see the results! We have to celebrate!”

Seeing Naruto’s content expression stung Sasuke’s heart, still he couldn’t tell him the truth. Even if Naruto were to pat him softly and say it was fine, Sasuke didn’t want him to be miserable. The designer squeezed the hand tightly as he commented.

“No need, we will celebrate when you get discharged. For now, being like this is fine. Let’s save the rest for later.”

Flowers were spurting all around Naruto as he nodded, elated. “Then, Sasuke, you have to stay the night! I won’t allow you to refuse!”

Sweat-dropping at the tempting offer, the black eyed man shook his head. “No, can do, Naruto. You’re not allowed to have people stay –”

“Hinata stays all the time, besides, you promised you’d keep me company!” The blond quickly retorted.

Sasuke wanted to refute; saying that his plan was to stay until late at night, then drive back home. He had no drugs or change of clothes with him, staying the night like this was inconvenient to both of them. Yet… as he saw Naruto’s determined orbs, he realized that saying no was out of the question. Complying to the blond’s wishes, Sasuke nodded.

“Alright, Naruto, I will stay.”

“Of course, you will! You don’t have a choice in the matter. Now, you just got back from work, right? So that means you’re exhausted, did you have lunch, Sasuke? Should we order something? Hmm… we need to celebrate so getting something extravagant is –”

Naruto’s mouth was silenced by a pale finger, onyx orbs got too close as Sasuke whispered. “ _Huuuush_ , Naruto, there will be no celebration. I’m not that hungry so no lunch, but indeed I’m exhausted, where does Hinata-san spends the night?”

Blue orbs darted to the couch that was placed in the far back of the room, yet Naruto’s words disagreed with them. “S-She sleeps with me on the bed!”

A non-existent black brow was raised, Sasuke highly doubted the blond’s words. “No, you’re lying, it’s obvious she sleeps on the couch.”

Naruto felt a faint blush show on his features as he held Sasuke’s forearm, yanking him close. “No. I said she sleeps on the bed, so she sleeps on the bed. You _do_ the same.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond’s actions. “Even if she does, Hinata-san is A: your wife, she’s allowed to and B: she’s a petite woman, she can sleep next to you and not disturb you, but I am a grown man, I won’t fit.”

The blond’s face twisted, he was obstinate though. “W-Well, I don’t think it’s a problem for friends to sleep together, Sasuke, we’ve done it a lot of times. Besides, it’s not like in your current condition you have any energy for foul play, me too… so just lay next to me and rest!”

By now, Sasuke felt his head hurts. Actually, Naruto’s offer was sweet. He wanted to take it, but… what if someone were to walk in on them? In the tiny bed, he’d have to fit his body too close to Naruto’s if any of them wanted any chance at comfort. What if wild rumors fly around? Sasuke sighed, wild rumors were already flying around, he’d forgotten about them.

Nodding his agreement, he said. “…Okay, let me freshen up first.”

For the third time that evening, Naruto’s face brightened like a Christmas tree, he nodded vigorously and commented. “Waiting for you, Sasuke!”

It was weird how comforting this was to the onyx eyed man, he felt right at home. In their little messed up situation, he felt happy. Going to the bathroom, he quickly washed his face and splashed some water. Looking at his beanie, he removed it. His bald head shone in the mirror, thinking the beanie wasn’t needed anymore, Sasuke let in the bathroom and went back to the room. Naruto had scooched over a little, and was eagerly patting the space to his right. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to him.

Getting on the bed, he resumed a sitting position. Naruto pouted a little, wanting Sasuke to lie down and rest. Yet the soft whisper of Sasuke reached his ears. “Naruto, you really shouldn’t treat me this nicely.”

Naruto answered almost immediately. “That’s something I can’t do, Sasuke, I’m already programed to this. It’s too late to change now.”

Sasuke felt his self-control dissolve as he allowed peace into his heart. Tenderly, he found himself saying words that were probably better off left inside him. “You know, Naruto, I really did miss you… those months were very hard on me, I… I told Hinata-san I’d wait, but… I can’t anymore, Naruto, I want to be with you. I don’t care anymore… please, _don’t abandon me anymore, don’t chose her, choose me, be with me_! I… I’m tired for fighting alone all this time, so please, Naruto, make me your priority…”

Naruto’s eyes were wide, his heart throbbed erratically and the corners of his eyes stung. His body was in pieces but he did his best to sit upright. This time, even if the pain killed him, he was going to hold Sasuke close. Locking eyes with the bald male, Naruto saw soft tears trekking down his pinkish cheeks. The blond was lost; he had no idea what brought this sudden change in Sasuke, but he realized that the man beside him was probably keeping everything bottled up. This was the first time Sasuke came right out and begged him like this.

Extending tan arms, Naruto circled them around Sasuke and brought him close. He allowed the other to rest in his hold. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn’t press too tight, he didn’t have the power but he felt Sasuke relax in his hold. As he felt his hospital gown get drenched, Naruto allowed his own tears to fall. He himself had missed Sasuke tremendously, the past months he did his best to be the perfect husband. He didn’t want to hurt Hinata or have her notice anything in him had changed. Yet frequently, Naruto would feel a chunk of his soul missing. Saying that he missed Sasuke was an understatement. Many nights he thought of escaping, leaving his family and going to Sasuke’s, but he realized he won’t be happy like that.

Wallowing up in his love and forsaking his family was something he couldn’t do. No matter how strongly he wanted to, he can never hurt his kids like that. They were innocent. It wasn’t their fault he was in love with someone else, they didn’t deserve a broken home. Naruto’s eyes squeezed as he screamed inwardly, he’d resigned to live a life of duty. Knowing that Sasuke also felt the same, he believed they would be able to lead separate lives again. But now… he wasn’t so sure he could go on another day without Sasuke, his strength didn’t run that deep after all.

“Sasuke… I missed you too,” Naruto said between pained gasps. “If possible, I want us to be together all the time, I want to wake up together, leave to work together and come back together. I want a life where we don’t have to let go of each other, you… you understand me most in this world, I will never be able to replace you. Since long ago, we knew we were meant to be, but –”

Before Naruto could continue, Sasuke pushed him on the bed and closed their distance with a kiss. Azure orbs widened slightly, but Naruto didn’t push him away, he _couldn’t_ push him away… the opposite really, he pulled him closer and deepened their kiss. It was filled with sobbing, snot and passion. Their passion has never died down, it felt like they were sixteen again playing inside Naruto’s bedroom. As if the years have never caught up to them.

Sasuke’s eyes stopped watering as he relaxed into the kiss, his breathing finally evening out. He broke free when Naruto winced, realizing that he unintentionally pressed on Naruto’s abdomen. He sat upright and wiped his face with a tissue from the table next to Naruto’s bed. Blowing his nose, Sasuke told himself to relax. He knew what brought his sudden outburst out, as he sat next to Naruto and felt his warmth. All his insecurities and fear overflowed. Sasuke just didn’t know how to handle them and was too exhausted to hide it, that’s why he said words that would only hurt them.

As he came to his senses, Naruto gestured for him to lie down, this time Sasuke indulged. The minute his head hit the mattress, Naruto’s hand wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him close. Sasuke didn’t object and wrapped his own around Naruto’s midsection, taking care not to press on any surgical sites. The blond was recovering very fast for the doctor’s anticipations, but he was still hurt.

“Naruto… for tonight, don’t let me go, hold me close…”

“I was planning on it.”

The azure eyed man kissed Sasuke’s forehead as he relaxed on the bed.

* * *

Hinata bowed to the doctor as he left, grinning with full teeth, she sat beside Naruto. Clapping her hands together, the happiness in her voice radiated to him.

“Naruto-kun, congratulations! You’ll be discharged next week!”

He grinned at his wife with matching zest. “Thank you, Hinata-chan for staying with me throughout this. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Hinata nodded with gentleness. “There’s nothing for you to thank me for, it’s my duty as your wife… I, at least, I wanted to support you until you’re able to stand on your two feet. It’s my last duty to you, Naruto-kun.”

Blond brows furrowed at her words, Naruto tilted his head puzzled. “What do you mean, Hinata-chan? Is something happening?”

Hinata maintained her smile with closed eyes at him, before delicately whispering. “It’s enough, Naruto-kun, we should stop this. I’m letting you go. This marriage was beautiful and you gave me happiness every day, that’s why it’s my turn now to give you some happiness, please, accept this last selfish wish of mine and grant me a divorce.”

By now, Naruto’s body has almost healed, he was able to sit upright without any help and walk with the aid of crutches. He was sitting on his bed, his feet dangling out and Hinata was in front of him, sitting on the wooden chair next to his bed. The woman looked beautiful in the dark blue dress she wore, tiding her hair backwards in a high ponytail, her pale ears were decorated with golden earrings and her mouth had a faint pinkish lipstick. She really looked like an angel. A picture perfect human being, Naruto was mesmerized, Hinata always captivated him with her beauty, from the inside and outside.

But… what did she mean by a divorce? Why did she want to divorce him? Did he do something bad? Was he –

A pale hand was held up, Hinata halted his train of thoughts and clarified herself.

“Naruto-kun, I’m not asking for a divorce because you’ve screwed up,” She blinked at herself then chuckled. “No, I take that back – you did screw up, but… by doing that, I was finally able to see into your heart. Naruto-kun, we have never really talked about this honestly, I realize it’s because of me, you were minding my feelings and in the midst had forgotten your own. However, it’s time for both of us to open up and speak honestly.”

“…What do you want to know, Hinata-chan?” Naruto didn’t beat around the bush, nor did he act like he had no idea what she was talking about, he quietly gave his wife the key to his heart.

“Many things to tell you the truth,” She spoke, a little curious. “You know, you’re my first and last love, there are a lot of things I want to know about you. However, the really important things rest in three questions. Question number one,” She raised a pale finger. “Why did you marry me?”

Naruto gulped down, he knew Hinata’s questions would be hard, no lie will be permitted. Not that he really wanted to lie to her, this was a day of truth. They will both be strong enough to say and hear it. His memory flew back to the day they’ve met, their first date and their wedding day. Naruto felt the answer flow to him without much thought.

“Because you gave me peace. I was quite lost back then, but when I was around you, I’d feel comfort inside. It never happened with any other girl, Hinata-chan. So I thought, maybe with you, I can live.”

Her face broke into a serene smile, she nodded and raised another finger. “Question number two, why didn’t you look for Sasuke-san when he left? If you asked for Neji’s help, I’m sure you’d have found him.”

The blond was a little taken aback by her question, he thought it would have something to do with them again. But never did he think she was interested in such an old story. Naruto took a deep breath and answered.

“Because I was afraid he has stopped loving me anymore. It’s not like I didn’t really search, I did search… but perhaps, not as seriously as I thought I did. At that time, giving up and wallowing in self-pity was easier. I was shackled by thoughts of being thrown away, you know, I told you I lost my father when I was in second year high school, right?”

“Yes, you did.” The black haired beauty answered him.

“See, I only had Sasuke left. I depended on him a lot, he didn’t seem to mind so I took advantage of that. I treated him like my mother, my father, my brother, my friend and my lover. He was everything to me. Being with him was what kept me going, I even stopped doing anything that would decrease our time together. I was _obsessed_ with Sasuke.” Naruto’s face was sorrowful. “Whenever Sasuke would talk to someone, I’d want to know who they were and what they talked. I had an insane jealousy welling up inside me, I wanted to lock Sasuke away. If a person were to think of coming between us, I didn’t even think killing was wrong. That’s why… when he suddenly disappeared, deep down… I felt like it was my fault. I _suffocated_ him. Just like when you keep something you love locked away, it dies, that’s how I killed his love for me… so I didn’t search seriously, I didn’t want to hear a reason that would make me loath myself more.”

As the brutal honesty was told to her, Hinata felt the intensity of Naruto’s love for the other man, she didn’t like to admit it, but this really wasn’t her love story. It was obvious who the real heroes here, unfortunately, she was simply a secondary character. Closing her eyes, she opened them with a look of conviction, even if she was a secondary character, it was fine, at least she had happiness for many years. It was time to give some to the suffering heroes.

“You know, Naruto-kun, I had a conversation with Sasuke-san when you were asleep. I asked him why he left you and disappeared, do you want to hear his reason?”

Naruto felt his heart thump loudly, the fear his eighteen-year-old self had felt was rewritten into his heart. At first he didn’t want to know, but… what was he so afraid of after all this time? Sasuke had already told him about the reason, he said that they were too close and that they were losing themselves. _Wasn’t that the whole truth?_

Finally finding his voice and a solid decision, Naruto answered. “…Tell me, Hinata-chan, please, tell me.”

She nodded at him. “He said you were losing yourself, Naruto-kun. I didn’t really understand him fully back then, but now I feel like I do. You depended on him pathologically. Sasuke-san didn’t go because he stopped loving you, no, he left because he loves you. He made a decision that hurt both of you, because it was in your best interest. Naruto-kun, you didn’t even have any qualms about killing if it involved Sasuke-san, I’m sure he was thinking about your future. I can’t fully picture how you were with him, but when I met you, you were a cheerful and bright man. So I think his decision was right. He left for you both to grow and that you did.”

Hinata finished with that, she hid the little part about Minato-san’s wish from Naruto. It felt like a secret that was said to her ears only, so she didn’t feel like sharing it with Naruto. For some things in this world should be left unknown. Hinata watched Naruto’s neutral expression change many times, many emotions were running inside her husband. Hinata gave him a few minutes to allow the information to sink in. The black haired woman didn’t want to talk in Sasuke’s favor, she never thought a day will come when she vouches for the man who stole her husband away, but… she wasn’t an unjust person.

Allowing Sasuke’s disappearance to be branded as betrayal didn’t sit right with her. She needed Naruto to heal his old scars and start anew.

Azure orbs seemed to finally settle, Naruto looked at his tan hand and whispered. “…I see.”

Hinata took that as a sign that he was now okay, she raised a third finger; feeling her heart ache with her upcoming question, the lilac eyed woman said. “Question number three, Naruto-kun. Between us two, would do you want to stay with? Him or me?”

In a second, Naruto shook his head. “I won’t answer that, Hinata-chan.”

She gave a smile. “Don’t worry, I can handle it. Just answer truthfully.”

“No. I refuse. I won’t disgrace you like this. Please, stop it!” Naruto’s face was twisted in pain as he clutched the sheets.

“Naruto-kun, you might think you will be cruel if you answer it, but I assure you, it will be like a closure to me,” The small woman reasoned, “I might continue to love you until I die, but… _but_ if my heart learns for sure that you’re rejecting it, I might be able to move on onto a new love. Can’t you at least give me that?”

The way she was phrasing everything was very persuasive, yet Naruto felt like if he did that, it wouldn’t be a closure to Hinata, he’d be killing her softly. It was something he couldn’t do, choosing was something but honestly telling her his real emotions, was something else.

“I… I can’t –”

“Naruto-kun! Be a man! Grow some balls!” Hinata stood up in a fury, she walked to him and shouted. “I’m doing my best here, this is hard on me, understand please! I need you to do this for me to give up on you! If you don’t do it, I will always _hope_ , I will continue _trying_ hard to win you back! I don’t want to sink to that type of woman, so act like a man and speak your mind! Don’t be a considerate jerk!”

Naruto saw the tears in her eyes, but Hinata did her best not to allow them to fall down. He was really a moron, he was minding her and not thinking of the amount of courage she was demonstrating with all this. When he left Sasuke that day, his own heart was breaking to pieces, Hinata was probably feeling the same inside. Naruto nodded to her and with gentleness that betrayed his spoken words, delivered the final blow to end their marriage.

* * *

The events that followed that day felt like a trance. Hinata informed him that she will keep the full custody and the house, he will also pay alimony and will be allowed to see the kids as much as he wanted to. The black haired woman said that Naruto could stay in the house, their kids were still too young for them to understand the sudden absence of their father if he were to leave the house. Actually, she suggested he sleeps in their guestroom until they finalize the divorce proceedings. At times, Naruto would feel the desire to go to Hinata and talk her out of it. He didn’t think he’d be able to live without his kids, being with them every day was normal. What would he do when he needs to move out?

Hinata assured him that, even though they were getting divorced, the only thing that would change would be their relationship with each other, instead of being husband and wife, they’d be close friends. The blond was very reluctant and hesitant. It felt wrong and right, to be divorced from a wife who loves him and wonderful kids, so he could pursue the love of his life, felt a lot like he was abandoning his family. It took everything in him not to beg her to take him back. Naruto understood the pain Hinata was feeling, her decision wasn’t an easy one, so he didn’t put dirt on her resolve.

When they shared their news with Neji, the brunet was unnaturally calm, he asked Hinata if this was truly her wish and when she nodded, he agreed. Yet before he left their house, he gave Naruto a good beating; reminding him of his earlier warning that he’d beat him unconscious if he ever hurt Hinata. Naruto simply took the beating.

As for Sasuke’s involvement, Hinata asked Naruto to allow her to tell him. When she spoke to the brow-less man, he apologized many times to her. Telling her that he will take good care of Naruto and if possible, she should hit him as much as she wanted too. At first, Hinata acted like a proper lady, refusing it. But when she allowed her real feelings to resurface, she slapped Sasuke three times. Each time for him violating her life.

The black haired woman tried her best to hate Sasuke, but as she watched his withering form coming each day to tend to Naruto in the ICU, she couldn’t do it. Sadly, she put herself in his shoes. Had the tables been turned, would she back down on her love? No, she wouldn’t! It was unnatural how linked she felt to Sasuke, he was on the verge of death, but his world was still revolving around Naruto. Hinata couldn’t find it in her heart to feel anything but pity towards the ill-fated man.

That’s why she stepped on her heart for both of them, especially when she walked in on them that fateful morning. Seeing Naruto holding Sasuke protectively in his arms, it was more than enough to speak of what her husband wanted. Hinata made her decision that morning.

About two months later, Naruto had already spoken to his kids about the divorce. The kids didn’t understand what their parents were saying; but when Hinata explained that their father will not be living with them anymore, they started bawling. The black haired woman gently spoke to them, explaining in small words that even if their father wasn’t living with them, he was still their father. He’d be with them when they need him, he’d come to all their school activities and nothing between them will change.

The little kids were a little skeptical but tried to make peace with it. Naruto tried to find a new apartment near his house, he was lucky to get one. In fact, even though he and Sasuke have resumed their relationship, they were still bumpy around each other. Naruto didn’t live with the onyx eyed man, he didn’t know why, but he felt it would hurt Hinata if he moved out into Sasuke’s apartment right away. Besides, it was too far from his house, Naruto didn’t want his children to feel his absence if possible.

However, getting used to a life alone wasn’t easy. Naruto was used to Hinata doing the housework for him. Many days, he’d return to his house to dine, spend the night or enjoy the company of his family. At other times, he’d stay at Sasuke’s. So far, his body had healed nicely and he resumed his work. Nonetheless, Naruto noticed many things as he stayed with Sasuke. Even though the onyx eyed man had said his cancer was retreating, it didn’t mean he’d stop the chemotherapy. He was still forced to undertake it, Sasuke said he’d continue until there was no abnormal cell in his body.

When Naruto phoned Sakura to question about Sasuke’s health situation, the doctor simply said that he was doing okay. She explained to Naruto that the drugs that Sasuke was under were hurting his immune system. That’s why he should be careful not to get sick in front of Sasuke, because he has low immunity now. Sighing, he remembered when he was in the hospital and how Sasuke would come almost daily. At that time, how did the black eyed man handle his health?

As he listened to Sakura some more, Naruto got a good grasp on the situation. There were some things she said that didn’t make sense. According to her, the numbers of sessions Sasuke has to undertake should lesson as he progresses further into treatment. But that wasn’t what Naruto was seeing. It felt like Sasuke’s sessions were increasing. Sakura only commented that she would get back to Kakashi-Sensei for proper information before they jump to mindless conclusions. The blond had a weird feeling in the pits of his stomach, but always being the optimist, he tried not to overthink. For once, he’d believe in Sasuke’s words and be with him.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he pulled the curtains on Sasuke’s kitchen’s window. There was a light drizzle of rain outside, he looked at the time and it read 9:46 PM; his brows furrowed. Sasuke should have been home since five, what took him so long? Just when he was about to worry, a clicking sound on the front door pulled his attention there. Naruto happily greeted his boyfriend with a ready towel. He made to dry Sasuke’s face and bald head, chuckling slightly as it shone with the bright light.

Sasuke noticed Naruto’s actions and elbowed him in the side. “Jerk, don’t laugh at my head.”

“Sorry, sorry, Sasuke, I didn’t mean to. Anyways, welcome back, why were you so late?”

“I’m back,” Sighing, Sasuke continued. “There was traffic on the way, besides, I left work rather late. What about you? Why are you here?”

A thick blond brow was raised at him; Naruto’s face was close to his as he spoke. “Oh my, Sasuke-sama, have you forgotten that you’ve given me keys to your apartment~?”

“I didn’t, but… it’s a Sunday, it’s weird for you to come here on Sundays, did you forget you have work tomorrow?”

“No, but I have a good reason to be here.”

Naruto grinned charmingly and pulled Sasuke inside, forcing him to remove his suit and change into new, dry clothes. After his boyfriend was perfectly warmed, Naruto asked him to sit on the little sofa he had and close his eyes. Sasuke groaned about it, not seeing a reason for doing so – yet with Naruto’s nagging, he rolled his midnight eyes and obliged. Naruto quickly turned the lights off, he lit the scented candles he had arranged beforehand and skipped to the kitchen. Getting the little chocolate cake out, he lit the candle numbered thirty-six and softly started singing.

“ _Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear, Sasuke~ Happy birthday to you~”_

As the melodious tune reached his ears, Sasuke opened his black orbs. Quickly, they grew wide with the nice surprise. The candle-lit living room with Naruto’s deep voice; singing for him and holding the dark cake, it painted a picture Sasuke’s brain would never forget. He felt his eyes tingle as a tender smile showed on his lips. Naruto sat next to him, putting the cake down on the table. He gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek as he continued singing.

“ _From good friends and true, from old friends and new, may good luck go with you, and happiness too. My handsome, Sasuke, otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu~ let’s be together and celebrate every birthday from now on~!”_

Sasuke’s voice was hoarse, he had many emotions running inside his system that it took a while for him to be able to let anything out. Naruto’s grin deepened, he circled his left arm around Sasuke’s shoulder and urged him. “Blow the candle, Sasuke, and make a wish!”

The onyx eyed man did as told, gathering up air inside his lungs, he blew the candle and Naruto clapped loudly whistling in their little vicinity. The whoops and whistles came to an end when Naruto’s lips were sealed. Sasuke kissed the life out of Naruto, the blond was laughing into the intense kisses. He tried to fix their position as not to suffer later on, but Sasuke refused to let him go. Choosing to indulge the sick man in his arms – it was _his birthday_ after all –, Naruto allowed Sasuke his leisure.

“Thank you, Naruto, thank you…”

The quiet whisper was like a song to his ears, Naruto patted Sasuke and hugged him close. He didn’t realize he himself was overwhelmed as Sasuke was and flipped them both on the sofa, kissing Sasuke hungrily. For many weeks, Naruto held himself back and didn’t go beyond kissing, he was scared that Sasuke’s body was too frail to hold, but on this special evening, on Sasuke’s special day, he couldn’t have it end with simple kissing.

As his cobalt orbs shone with intense hunger in the dark room, Naruto was delighted to see the same hunger reflected in Sasuke’s. As pale hands wrapped around his neck and brought him under, Naruto allowed his desire to guide him.

“ _Come_!”

* * *

“Is it still pouring out?” Sasuke called from the living room.

The blond yawned and tugged at the curtains of the kitchen, at the sight of the downpour, he shouted. “Yeah, a full on thunderstorm!”

Quickly Naruto got two glasses of wine from the cupboard, then returned to the living room. He saw Sasuke sitting on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, his naked body protectively warm under it. Softly he was eating the discarded cake. Naruto winced at the bite marks in Sasuke’s hand, yet as cold midnight air hit his back, he felt a sting of pain. Trying to trace it, he felt claw marks on his back. He sweat-dropped, apparently, the intensity of their little sexual activity was drawn on his body as well. He blushed beat red when he recalled the events that had ended half an hour ago.

Sasuke was _SEXY AF!_

It made Naruto get a little hard just by picturing him, he quickly shook his head and went to his boyfriend’s side. Sitting next to him, Sasuke quickly wrapped him under the blanket. Naruto thanked him and poured both of them a little wine to go with the cake. By now, it was a little hot, but he didn’t care, it still tasted delicious.

“Naruto, I didn’t think you’d remember my birthday.” Sasuke spoke honestly.

“I’d be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t.” Naruto retorted, then added. “To tell you the truth, I was thinking about this for a while, since my divorce, I put you through a lot. I asked you to wait for me to mend my life right and you did, Sasuke, without complaints you waited on me ‘til I was ready. I don’t want this day to just be your birthday, it’s going to be _our birthday_ ; _our relationship_ will start anew tonight! I know we can’t marry each other, but umm… –”

“What?” Sasuke asked, slightly amused. “Off with the mushiness, you were always a corny romanticist. Are you asking me to marry you, Uzumaki Naruto?”

Naruto’s face went bright red at this, Sasuke had to laugh at his reaction, he was red down to his neck. They had just had sex, but Naruto would blush like crazy from something like this, he couldn’t stop teasing him.

“You know, if you want to _marry me_ , I’m fine with it. I have been yours since we were kids, being your husband –”

Tan arms pulled Sasuke into a bear hug, interrupting his words, the midnight eyed man relaxed as Naruto’s voice rang.

“I… I won’t ask you to marry me, Sasuke, marriage isn’t something that can last, but I want a _promise_ , a promise that I hope you’d honor with me.”

Sasuke’s eyes were soft as he answered. “Alright, Naruto.”

A kiss was delivered to Naruto’s ear, it was the closest thing to Sasuke’s lips and the blond laughed.

“Sasuke, I may be a helpless romanticist, but you really love kissing me.”

“I do.” The onyx eyed man didn’t even lie about it. “I _love_ touching you.”

Naruto had to speak or he’d end up messing Sasuke another time. Clearing his throat and his blush, he continued his earlier thoughts. “A-Anyway, Sasuke, I want you to promise me that no matter what, no matter how hard it is to live and go on, you will do it. Promise me to never give up on us and to always tell me what you want, don’t think about heavy things alone, share with me everything. Support me and I will support you. Promise me, Sasuke, that from now on –”

“There are somethings I don’t want you to know, Naruto,” Sasuke interrupted him. “I can’t promise I will tell you something that I know will hurt you –”

“No,” Naruto interrupted him, pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “This is the most important thing you have to promise me; don’t think I’ll be hurt so easily. My heart isn’t made of paper; I can stand on my own. It should be obvious by now that you shouldn’t hide anything. I will end up knowing, so better than leaving me in the dark for my sake, let’s talk about it together. Sasuke, I love you so have faith in me. I won’t let you down.”

The onyx eyed man wanted to say that this wasn’t a subject of trust but decided against it. He softly spoke and said. “For now, I can promise you all but, do give me some time to think about this one. After all, it’s second nature to me now to hide hurtful things from you, I can’t simply promise you I’ll change overnight.”

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the head and nodded. “Don’t worry about it, I’m willing to give you all the time you need.”

“Good,” Sasuke nodded back and gently remarked. “Let’s finish the cake now, feels sad that my birthday cake is getting left behind.”

The blond showed a trademark smirk to Sasuke, then gulped a piece of the cake, exclaiming in delight.

“Ummm, delicious~!”

Smiling fondly, onyx orbs got smaller. “Idiot.”

* * *

The day Sasuke had come clean to Naruto about his illness, he found nothing but welcoming arms. The blond stroked his back and soothed his worries. He was adamant to drill into Sasuke that they will fight until the end. Naruto hid the fact that he had doubts about it, and was more than understanding when Sasuke apologized for lying to him. A month had gone by since then, Sasuke’s chemotherapy sessions were halted for a while. Kakashi said that Sasuke’s body was getting too weak, the cancer was attacking at full force and he needed to use stronger drugs. Sasuke had refused, deciding to discontinue for a while. The doctor didn’t advise it, but gave Sasuke a break.

Naruto tried to talk the black eyed man off it, but Sasuke argued that he was sick of the treatment. He wanted a break. If the cancer was going to kill him because of it, then so be it. Naruto sighed and decided to let him be, Sasuke’s nerves were too tired to reason with. As the drugs were stopped, Sasuke had many side effects decrease, but the most obvious one was his hair growing back. Baby hairs were spurting here and there, Naruto liked the feel of them, he beamed at Sasuke as he played with them. Time went by with nothing major happening, Naruto even noticed that Sasuke’s health wasn’t as bad as before. Both of them thought it was the effect of the drugs letting go of his systems.

Come one night, Naruto woke up from a nasty dream and looked horrified to his right. He forced his frightened heart to quiet down when he saw Sasuke’s body lying next to his. The dream was nothing short of a living nightmare. Naruto softly walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. He took a glass and poured himself some water, trying to calm down. As he put the glass down, he felt his hand shiver. Actually, he could still see the vivid dream like it just happened.

In the nightmare, Naruto was wearing a black suit, the weather around him was gloomy and dark, on his hands he held a bouquet of flowers – of different kinds. Naruto recalled kneeling down on the green grass and putting the flowers near the headstone, he felt his chest tighten as he made a little prayer to the soul sleeping underneath. As the nightmare came to an end, his eyes flickered momentarily and he read the name engraved on the headstone: _Uchiha Sasuke_. That was when Naruto woke up from his deep sleep. The blond felt his whole body shudder at the dream.

Why was he dreaming about something so _awful_!? Was he seeing the future? Should he try again to persuade Sasuke?

Naruto’s head swirled with lots of thoughts in the dead of the night, a movement to his left caught his attention. Azure orbs caught Sasuke’s sleepy form make its way to them. The raven haired man yawned as he asked.

“What’s wrong, Naruto? Why did you get you of bed?”

The blond tried to offer a smile, but he was too freaked out for it. “I… I had a bad dream, you should go back to sleep, I will stay up for a little.”

Sasuke pulled a chair next to him and sat down, rubbing the sleep away. “No, if you’re up, I’m keeping you company. Do you want to talk about it?”

Naruto shook his head and came close to Sasuke, kneeling on the ground, he put his head on Sasuke’s lap and softly whispered. “…No, just… stay with me.”

The designer nodded, indulging his boyfriend. He didn’t know what Naruto’s dream was about, but he could deduce. After all, there weren’t many things that would freak-out the blond this much. It was either something related to his family or Sasuke. Since his family was doing just fine – they had visited them together the previous weekend –, the dream probably had something to do with him. Sasuke looked at the blond as he circled his arms around his abdomen, pulling Sasuke closer. Yes, the dream was definitely about him. Sasuke felt something in him soften, he started stroking Naruto’s hair and easily commented.

“…Naruto, I was thinking of calling Kakashi-Sensei tomorrow and resuming my chemotherapy.”

The second Sasuke had uttered those words, Naruto’s head shut up so fast, Sasuke thought it might break. With astonished orbs, the blond exclaimed. “Really, Sasuke!? Do you mean that!?”

Nodding, the onyx eyed man answered. “Yes, I think it’s time, I took enough break, it’s time to get back onto the horse. Don’t worry, I didn’t force myself to it. I’m doing this because I want to.” Sasuke added when he saw Naruto’s face twist in reluctance.

“Okay, Sasuke, if that’s your wish, I fully support you.”

This time, as Naruto returned his head to Sasuke’s lap, the raven haired man felt the fear in his boyfriend die down. Truthfully, he didn’t want to resume the treatment, Sasuke never even thought about it anymore. However, seeing Naruto this anxious, he realized that he had to return to those hellish medications. It wasn’t fair to be selfish, after all, no one knew what the future holds.

The next morning, Naruto was in the kitchen making some scrambled eggs and bacon for them to dine, whilst Sasuke called Kakashi’s cell. After a couple of rings, the doctor answered him. Sasuke told Kakashi that he wanted to come to the clinic to start therapy again, the silver haired doctor informed him that he should be there at ten AM, then they could talk and discuss the topic some more. With that, Sasuke hung up the line. Getting to the kitchen, he told Naruto about what went down, the blond insisted that he’d go with him. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Sasuke with telling him the full truth about his illness, but he wanted to be there for his boyfriend as he started his inferno again.

At 10:05 AM, they were sitting inside Kakashi’s office. The silver haired doctor greeted both of them, then started asking Sasuke many questions about his condition and symptoms. He also said that they needed to do some tests to see how far the cancer has spread, Sasuke commented that he wasn’t feeling all that ill. Almost all of his symptoms have disappeared. The doctor only frowned at this and insisted more that they undertake the tests.

The two men waited for many hours until the results were out, this time as Kakashi looked through the pictures and reports, only astonishment could be seen on his face. Not being able to wait any long, Naruto asked aloud.

“Sensei, what’s happening? You have been quiet for a while now.”

Kakashi stood up and bowed to them, he asked the two to wait for a while then went outside. It was half an hour later when he returned, this time, his face devoid of all color and a slight anger was seen inside. The tall, handsome doctor stood in front of Sasuke and, with an apologetic tone, he bowed deeply to him.

“Uchiha Sasuke-san, I humbly ask your forgiveness!”

The two men looked at each other perplexed, not understanding anything. Yet before they could question for appropriate answers, the silver haired doctor continued.

“I… I don’t even know how this mistake had happened, but the clinic will take full responsibility!”

“Sensei, can you please tell us what’s happening?” Sasuke spoke calmly.

Kakashi returned to his seat and sat down, running a hand through his hair, he answered. “You see, the previous tests we’d run, the results weren’t yours, they had been switched with another patient’s who has a similar condition. You two have had your tests on the same day, so the technologist mixed up your names. Therefore, you ended up with his test results and he with yours. I just checked everything myself.”

“W-Wait,” Sasuke’s hands were shaking as he spoke. “What do you mean? My test results have been switched? What does that mean, Sensei?”

Naruto put a hand on Sasuke’s and tried to calm him down. “Please, answer us, what did you see in the new results?”

“The cancer has regressed a great deal, Sasuke-kun. For a person who had your previous test results, this should be impossible. In fact, when you said you had a lot of symptoms vanishing, I was confused. Your symptoms should worse, you shouldn’t even be able to get out of bed, yet you’re here and looking rather healthy. That’s why I didn’t think these test results were mistaken. Which meant something wrong had happened with the old ones, I’m regretting not overseeing everything myself, I should have noticed the discrepancy with past results. We were beating the cancer so when did it have time to progress? I had blind trust with my staff. I apologize and I won’t stop you if you want to take any legal actions. I have also contacted the other patient and I will tell him everything, hopefully, we can continue his treatment before it’s too late.”

Naruto’s face broke out in glee as he hugged the stunned man to death, Sasuke finally got over his shock and tears freely trekked down his cheeks. He couldn’t think of anything the doctor was saying, his brain has stopped digesting information after hearing ‘ _the cancer has regressed’_.

“N-Naruto, I… I will _live_?”

Seeing the shaken up man, Naruto couldn’t hold his overwhelming emotions anymore and nodded, with a smile that betrayed the awfulness of the incident that had happened to Sasuke, Naruto nodded vigorously.

“Yes, Sasuke, yes! You’ll live!”

Both of them held tightly to one another, in the presence of Kakashi, they allowed the darkness inside to burn to a crisp. As finally, a happy ending was written to their sad love story.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this story till the end. At many times I had thoughts of going with a major character death, but I just couldn’t do it T_T, it felt too awful to have a sorrowful life and a sad ending lol. Though I did try to inflect some angst here and there, I hope my emotions came across! Thanks again for sticking with me, I apologize for the late update. *Bows deeply* Kudos and comments are welcomed. *_***


End file.
